Second Chance at Love
by Mimosa143
Summary: and there she was, watching her boyfriend of 5 years, Sam Evans, recite his vows to here and all she could think of was those brown chocolate orbs. "Brittany take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to love, honor and obey, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live" "Brittany?"
1. Chapter 1

Mrs. Brittany S. Evans. She was just 2 hours away from officially becoming Mrs. Evans. It should've been the happiest moment of her life but she couldn't help but wonder why she felt like she was mentally talking herself into marrying Sam. They have been together since senior year and had been going strong for 4 years. She had made her decision to stay with Sam after how supportive and loving he had been back when she was struggling missing Santana while she was in college. You see, Santana wasn't just her best friend/girlfriend , she was everything to Brittany. Everything about her was all brittany needed to be happy and not being able to see her was really affecting her. Not being able to look into those beautiful captivating eyes everyday or being able to smell Santana's perfume penetrated in her clothes after hours of cuddling was really taking a toll on her. Her literally broke when Santana came back to Lima and told her long distance relationships didn't work and both parties weren't getting what they deserved. " I will always love you the most" were the last words Santana told her before saying they broke up. She missed her so much and Sam was there to comfort her and make her smile and help her when all she could think about was Santana.  
Slowly she began developing feelings for Sam and before she knew it they became a couple. She was happy, Sam made her feel smart and special and most of all loved. He laughed at her jokes and understood her.

_**-senior year-**_

"Hey babe.. How was dance practice" Sam asked as he hugged the blonde from behind.  
" Tiring, we practiced our routine for almost 3 hours! I can barely feel my legs" she responded as she turned in his embrace and gave him a quick peck. " come on let's go pick up some food and we can hang in my house and work on our homework while we eat"  
" Aww babe sorry I have football practice but ill meet you tomorrow morning and walk you to school" he kissed brittany one more time before turning on his heels and walking towards the football field.  
Brittany's stomach grumbled reminding her she needed to pick up food before she passed out. She managed to pick up some pizza and was walking through the her front door when she heard her mother laugh. It took her only a second yo realize she wasn't alone and the other sounds of laughter sounded so familiar, her stomach fluttered because she knew that laugh. That laugh was special and it was the only laugh that was able to make her heart jump. As she made her way to the kitchen her suspicions proved her right because standing there in the kitchen along with her mother was Santana.


	2. Chapter 2

What.. How.. What are you doing here?" She managed to stutter as she lost the ability to form a sentence as she watched Santana turn around and flash smile at her.  
"Well it was nice talking to you sweetheart, don't be a stranger, we miss having you around here" mrs. Pierce said as she hugged the Latina and kissed her forehead.  
"Aww, I missed you too momma pierce and no worries everytime i come back to Lima ill stop by and visit.. I promise" Santana said as she let go of The oldest pierce embrace.  
Brittany just stood there and watched how her mother and girl.. Ex girlfriend exchange smiles and just like that her mother was gone and soon she was standing alone in front of the girl who brought so many emotions to her. Deep down she felt hurt because Santana had all of a sudden ended things but all those feelings melted away just by looking at those eyes.  
Those eyes could make Brittany's heart beat fast and slow at the same time. Looking into those chocolate brown orbs made her forget all the tears she shed and sleepless nights she endured because of the break up.. About 5 minutes passed and she realized they had just been standing there mindlessly staring at each other  
"You didn't answer my question.. What-"  
"So when exactly were you going to tell me you were dating trouty, I thought we were best friends britt, why was I the last one to find out.. I thought you loved me" Santana said as she defensively crossed her arms around her chest.  
Brittany' felt her blood boil. She was never one to get mad at Santana but having her stand there in front of her demanding an explanation to why she was with Sam pissed her off... SANTANA was the one that broke things off and so why should she have to explain herself. " why do you care?! You were the one who left ME.. You came one day and broke up with me because you felt out relationship wouldn't work because of the distance, YOU were the one who gave up and stopped loving me.. And when I spend countless hours crying over YOU and Sam was there.. He was there to console me and care for me when it should've been my "best friend" Brittany screamed.  
Santana stood there paralyzed. She had never seen brittany so mad before, seeing her like that broke her heart but also made her angry. She was mad at the fact that brittany thought she didn't love her and she was mad at the fact that trouty was the one to console her " I broke up with you because I love you more than anyone in this world britt! Don't ever thing otherwise.. I didn't want to hurt you and knowing how sad you were because I was away in college was driving me nuts! I couldn't stand the thought of being away from you and knowing I couldn't hold your hand or hug you or even kiss you whenever I wanted... I did what I thought was best because I LOVE YOU.. But you turn around and go date the one person you know will drive me all the way back to Lima heights.." She yelled. As she spoke she walked closer to brittany and managed to grab her hand. " I know you will never love him like you love me.. I know he'll never love you like I do britt.. You're my soulmate"  
Santana crashed her lips against hers. It was something she had in her mind since she got into her car all the way back in Louisville. She kissed her like her life depended on it, and brittany kissed back just the same. You see, they're bond was so strong they didn't need words to communicate. One look, one touch or one kiss held more than what words could.. And in this kiss they were expressing everything. Brittany broke off the kiss and leaned her forehead against the Latinas in order to catch her breath.  
"So when were you gonna tell me you dropped out of cheer leading .. I overheard sue talking to the cheer coach saying you quit almost a month ago" brittany whispered. She knew that the only reason why Santana was in Louisville was because of a cheer scholarship and even though she went brittany always knew deep down her dream was to be a singer and head to New York instead. " you know you still have your mothers money, you can still go to New York"  
Santana couldn't help but smile at the fact that brittany knew her inner most feelings. She had never told anyone about wanting to go to NY but there the blonde stood knowing every little inch about her.  
" Louisville wasn't for me, I hated being a cheerleader and the whole campus smelled like horse crap!" She said as she nuzzled her nose against Brittany's cheek " and plus now I can stay in Lima and be with you"  
Brittany knew she couldn't let that happen, she wouldn't forgive herself for forcing the Latina to stay here while she knew she belonged in New York. Even though it would drive her back to a depression she had to do it for Santana. " I'm not breaking up with Sam, he's really nice and I really like him. He makes me feel super smart and makes me think about a lot of things" brittany said as she put some distance between her and the love of her life. " you need to go to New York where you belong, be part of a community and find a real girlfriend but not a best friend because that spot is already taken"  
Santana felt her world crashing down. Britt chose Sam.. Not her. She felt tears beginning to build up but before she broke down she managed to say " yy-you wanna-a be with S-ssam?"  
"Yes"  
With that final stab Santana turned around and walked towards the door. She mentally kicked herself for driving all the way here straight to Brittany's arms and being shot down. As she was walking out the door she felt brittany grab her hand.  
" we'll always be best friends right?"  
Santana turned around and gave her one last smile before leaning in to kiss her one last time.. " forever and always"  
Brittany just stood there and watched the love of her life drive away. Deep down she felt like chasing her and telling her she changed her mind but she knew if Santana stayed she would hate herself. She would hate knowing Santana just stayed in Lima for her and didn't follow her dreams to the big city. With all the pain in her heart she turned around and walked back inside, and that was the last time she saw Santana.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note- hey guys Chapter 3 and 4 is gonna be in Santanas POV. were going to cover her journey after walking out of Brittanys house and her journey in New York. Its going to be all about her in this Chapter. It will bring

us to the present day so the store can continue. Hope you guys like it.. its my first story so be nice :)

Santana's POV

" Forever and always"

I got into my car as fast as I could because there was no way I would allow myself to break down and cry in front of Brittany. Even though Britt was practically the only person I allowed to see the softer side of me, my

pride wouldn't let me shed a tear. As i drove away I stared at my rear view mirror until i couldn't see her anymore and that's when I felt the first drop fall. I cried so much my chest hurt, how could she choose Sam over me. I

loved her and she just stood there and told me she wouldn't leave him. I had no idea where I had driven until i saw the exit sign saying Lima International Airport and that's when it hit me. I chose to stay in Louisville because

I was just a short distance from her, even though school or cheer practice took up most of my time every chance i had i saw myself driving back to Lima. I had nothing left in Ohio, I knew that i had to put distance between

us because i wouldn't be able to stand seeing her with him.

" Welcome to United Airlines, how can i help you"

"Hello, one way ticket to New York City please" i said as i handed over my fathers credit card. I remember him distinctively saying to use it only for "emergencies" and i thought what better time than this. I had to get away.. i

just had to. The attendant handed me my ticket and credit card back and pointed to the gate where boarding would begin just 45 minutes. I sat in the chair anxiously waiting when i realized i had no idea what to do or where

to go once i landed. I took out my iPhone and began scrolling until i found what i was looking for.

" Bingo" i grinned as i pressed dial and waited for someone to pick up.

"Santana, what is that miracle you are calling me? I knew after we graduated you would end up missing me" the voice said sarcastically.

"Shut it Fabray, i know for a fact your probably sitting at home flipping through our yearbook depressed at how the only friends you have in New York are the gay twins and a hobo." i said imagining how Quinn was

beginning to give me that Queen Bitch look.

"For your information Santana, Kurt and Rachel have come a long way since graduation and they are actually a fun pair to hang out with. I barely see them because they live, breath and eat NYADA and as for me I'm busy

at NYU..-"

"Well no worries Quinnie, today is your lucky say because I'm on my way New York" i said cutting her off.

" You are?!" Quinn answered happily "How long are you staying for? Dont even think about staying at a hotel you can come stay with me, my roommate moved out last month and i still havent found one."

"Well about that, im actually glad to hear about your room-mate because im actually looking to stay in New York and try luck over there" i answered and as i overheard the attendant announcing boarding was beginning.

" Wait, what? what about Louisville? what about Brittany.. Did some-" Quinn was beginning to say as i cut her rambling off once again

"look Quinn, were boarding. Theres no more Louisville or Britt" i managed to say with a steady voice " ill explain everything once i get there. See you in a couple of hours" with that i ended our conversation and made my way to the gate. I presented my ticket and in a couple of minutes found myself strapped in the seat waiting to take off. I closed my eyes and tried not to think of what had happened hours ago. I tried to stop imagining theface of a certain blonde. Before I knew it i was fast asleep and on my way to NYC.

I took out my phone and took another look at the address Quinn had texted me. I stood outside a very modern apartment complex just a couple blocks from NYU and couldnt believe Quinn lived here. I mean sure the

Fabray's had money and I knew without a doubt they would have their only daughter living like a princess but damn this place was fancy. As i made my way through the lobby and waited for the elevator to come I thought to

myself how many jobs would i have to work in order to be able to be Quinn's new roomie.

The elevator stopped on the 10th floor and i made my way to stand in front of the door that had the numbers 143. I triple checked my text to make sure i had the correct number before knocking. In just a matter of seconds

the door flung open and i arms reached out to me and grabbed me into probably the tightest hug ive ever been in.

" It's nice to see you too Fabray" i said as i hugged her bag just as tight. Who am i kidding even though we fought like crazy she was one of my bestest friends and i missed her.

"i have to admit i really missed you San. Ever since we hung up I have been so excited to see you!" she said as she pulled away and i was able to see her hazel eyes shine brightly. She grabbed my duffel bag and walked me inside. She spent probably the next 3 hours catching up and talking about practically everything that had happened in our lives. She spoke about life at NYU and how she was happy she had decided to move to New York instead of New Haven and how she enjoyed the Pre-Law program she was in. She spoke about life in New York and how she had gone out on a couple dates but nothing to serious. Then she began asking me about my reasons for my abrupt decison to move to NY. I told her about how i hated being a Louisville and i had quit their cheer squad 3 weeks into the semester. Even though I didnt feel like talking i ended up telling her about the whole Brittany situation. She stared at me in shock when i told her with tears in my eyes that Britt decided to stay with Sam and had basically told me to move on. Quinn leaned in and gave me another hug whispering to me that everything was going to be ok.

" Quinn, thanks for hearing me out and letting me stay a couple days here-"

" Wait i thought you needed a place to stay permenantly? What better place to stay here" She said as she pointed around her house.

I rubbed my neck as i thought of what to say. "Thanks Q, but i dont really think i can afford to pay my half of the rent which im pretty sure is a shitload." i said pointing the exact same way she had. " i mean i have what my mother saved up and that will last me a couple months in the mean time that im able to find a job and somewhere-" i stopped talking as i watched Quinn burst into laughter.

" San, do you really think i would make YOU pay rent?! My parents own the place and I just charged my old room mate cause she wasnt family but you, youre like my sister.. I wont take a penny and youre staying here, roomie" she said as she picked up her phone and began scrolling through her contact list.

"Do you really mean that Q" i said as i gave her a sincere smile still watching as she tapped away on her phone. "who are you calling?"

" Kurt and Rachel. Were celebrating your first night here in the big city with a night on the town. Go get dressed Lopez, wear something sexy because tonight you start a new life. Your room is the right next to mine. " she said as she patted me on the back and made her way to her room. I picked up my duffel bag and walked into my new room in my new home. Quinn was going to be my room mate and tonight i was going to do exactly what Quinn said, start a new life. I stripped off from my jeans and WMHS hoodie and made my way to the bathroom determined to forget of her favorite blonde back in Lima.

* * *

The taxi dropped us off on 34th and 8th ave right in the corner of a club called " Islas". The place was covered in lights and you can hear the music booming from blocks away. Quinn was wearing a short white dress which brought our her eyes tremendously, and i had decided to go with my signature short red dress. My hair was hanging like loose curls to my right and i finished off my look with red lipstick.. In other words i looked smoking hot! We began walking to the end of the line where we spotted Kurt and Rachel talking to each other as they waited.

"Santana, Quinn hi!" Rachel squealed as she unlinked her arm from Kurt's and pulled both girls in an embrace. She wasnt the same Rachel from last year. She had done a complete make over, her hair cut in layers, her bangs were sitting just above her eyes and the dress she was wearing was actually cute. If I didn't know how annoying she really was i would probably think she looked cool.

" You can let go now Anne Frank, i don't want people thinking were together or something" I managed to grumble as i tried to pull away with out messing up my hair which had taken me a while to get perfect.

"Oh, how I missed those insults. Not one person in New York has your same imagination when it comes to name calling Satan" Kurt said as he gave her a quick hug and a kiss in the cheek. He then turned and greeted Quinn in the same way.

" Alright guys, its Santana's first night here and she officially my new roommate so its time to celebrate. Drinks are on me!" Quinn cheered as she waved her credit card, (which im sure was her fathers too).

* * *

The club inside was like being in another world. It felt like i had walked out of New York and walked into Puerto Rico or something as exotic as that. The inner decor was filled with palm trees and Caribbean decoration. Salsa music was blasting through the speakers and i smiled because i knew Quinn had chosen this place because I was hispanic. I didn't mind though, i loved dancing to spanish music, I would always get lost in its rhythm and not to mention it was sexy as hell. The minute we walked in Rachel and Quinn squealed and pulled all of us to the bar to start a round of Margaritas. After like 4 solid rounds we all stumbled to the dance floor and began letting loose. Kurt and Rachel paired up letting Quinn and I dancing together. Even though she isn't hispanic, Quinn can surely move! We both expertly danced a salsa number followed by a fast merengue. I couldn't stop my burst of giggles as i watched Kurt and Rachel dance the macarena. For the first time since i had arrived i felt at ease. I felt like I would actually be able to form a life here. Looking at all three of the people in front of me i found myself thinking how easy it would be to consider them my family. We danced a couple more songs and made our way back to the bar to drink some more.

" hey Santana, that girl over there wont stop looking at you" Rachel slurred as she pulled me by my waist. I'm pretty sure she meant to whisper it in my ear but due to her level of intoxication she basically burst my ear drum.

"who?" i said and i grabbed on to Rachel as well because even though she was tiny i felt like if i didn't hold on she was going to end up knocking us both down.

"herrrrr.. she looks like your twin" Rachel said as she laughed and turned to Kurt so she could show him

"oh Satan, she's a hot one" Kurt winked as he picked up another margarita and handed it over to Quinn who was sitting right next to him dancing like a moron in her chair.

I scanned the bar until i found a set brown set of eyes staring back at me. To say this girl was gorgeous was seriously and understatement. She was tall, tanned, with beautiful black locks that hung over her shoulder. She was wearing a one shoulder tight black dress that hugged all her curves perfectly. Her smile was out of this world, it was so infectious i couldn't help but smile back at her. The minute i smiled she looked down to hide her blush and instantly looked back up and winked, which in return made me blush. We stared at each other for a couple more minutes until i saw her stand up from her chair and make her way towards me.

"hi" she said as she stood in front of me sticking one of locks behind her ear.

"hi" i said as i smiled back and couldn't help but giggle at how cute this girl was. If i thought this girl was hot from far away, being up close to her was literally taking my breath away.

"Would you like something to drink" She said as she pulled me closer to the bar and tried to catch the bartenders attention. "My name is Emily by the way, nice to meet you.."

"Santana" i said as i allowed her to grab my hand in a flirty gesture.

"Santana" she smiled. Damn that smile, and the way my name rolled of her tongue made me realize how captivated her smile had me.

Emily and I spent the rest of the night together, we drank some more and made our way to the dance floor. The way her hips swayed against mine made me forget everyone around us existed. She pulled me close as our hips grinded against each other and our bodies molded into one, i turned around in her embrace and began grinding my backside in a sexy way to her front. Her hands slowly found their way around my waist to pull me closer and i couldn't fight off the moan that escaped my lips. The turned my head to find hers inches away from mind, then she released my waist from one hand to grab my chin and pull my lips to hers. Oh my God, that kiss! if there was ever a contest she would probably win for best kisser. Before i knew it i turned around and intensified the kiss by pulling my hands through her hair. As the kiss went on i couldn't help but feel as how my mind was slowly drifting off my favorite blonde to this sexy ass brunette. I couldn't help but hear Brittany's voice saying " you deserve to have a real girlfriend" and there in the middle of the dance floor kissing Emily i knew she was my chance.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 will still be SANTANAS POV Fast foward to 4 years then after we will go back to Britt's Wedding Day!**


	4. Chapter 4

A lot has happened in the last couple. First of all, I cant even believe i'm a full blown New Yorker. After moving in with Quinn i decided that i didn't want to give up school and i felt even though i hated being in Louisville I still wanted to continue my education but decided to change my major from Law to Music Production and Recording. At first when I told my parents of my intentions they went ape shit but after a couple months of the silent treatment they warmed up to the idea and encouraged me to go after what i wanted. That fall i enrolled in NYU with Quinn and began my studies. I spent a lot of time with Quinn, Rachel and Kurt. We had made a rule that no matter how busy we were we would always set a day in the week to hang out and catch up. We spoke about school, gossip and our love lives. After a couple of successful dates I was able to officially add one more person to our group outings: Emily.

In case you're wondering Em and I completely hit it off after we met that night in "Islas". She was also a student in NYU and originally from California. She was majoring in International Business and was probably the most school spirited person i had ever met. She was captain of NYU's swim team and soccer team not to mention President of the Future Business Leaders of America Society. She was the girl every guy wanted to date and every girl envied. Even though her popularity portrayed her as a heart breaker she was the last thing from it. Em made me feel like I was the only girl in the world sometimes. She was so attentive and loving and always managed to put a smile on my face. After our 3rd date she asked me out and even though the minute she asked me i couldn't help but think of Brittany i said yes. Emily slowly helped me mend my broken heart with her kindness and love. Im not going to sit here and say it was all rainbows and sunshine with her cause lets me honest have you met me? We have had our share of fights due to jealousy or random things but she always managed to find a way to make it better. What i liked about her was that she remembered every single detail like such as the first day she walked me to class as her official "girlfriend" or the time she first made me smile. She also had a way of showing her love in the most cutest ways possible for example, staying up all night and helping me edit my music piece for my final (even though she had no idea what she was doing she stood by my side) or when she scored the winning goal at the women's soccer championship game and ran to the bleachers to crash her lips against mine. Slowly but surely she began winning over my heart but no matter how much i tried to think otherwise i knew way deep down inside part of it would always belong to Brittany. After about a year and a half of dating we decided to take our relationship and move in together and decided to look for an apartment close to Quinn that way i would always be able to hang out with her. Quinn insisted on me staying with her apartment keys for when i ever wanted to visit her. I did tell her i could always knock but she gave me the Fabray look that told me it was better just to take the key and shut the hell up. Even though at the moment I teased her for being so mushy I secretly felt the same way. I had grown so close to Q that i considered her my sister, along with her Rachel,Kurt and my parents were the only ones i had managed to keep in contact with after high school. I decided to completely cut off Britt after i had heard her relationship with Sam was still going strong and they had both gotten accepting into UCLA. Even though it completely killed me to ignore all of Britt's text messages and phone calls it hurt even more to know she was still with him and he was the one lucky enough to be by her side. So i made the decision to avoid anything that involved her, I specifically told everyone that i didnt want to know anything about Lima. That way i was able to avoid the torture of knowing how happy trouty made Britt.

Years passed, and we all graduated. Rachel and Kurt graduated NYADA and began they journey on becoming famous on the Broadway stage, Quinn graduated valedictorian of our class and moved on to be the youngest partner in one of the most prestigious law firms in New York. During the last year of college Emily was interning with Lacoste export/import department and after graduating she was hired right away. As for me, i graduated and began working with Sapphire Records in New York. I have to admit even though i initially moved to New York to become a singer being able to be in the music business was a dream come true. I loved meeting new artists and producing mind-blowing tracks with them. I got my big break one of the songs i had written and produced made iTunes top 10 and managed to stay for 4 months. Within a year of being in the company i moved up to Assistant Producer and couldn't be happier. Life was great, I had the perfect job, the perfect friends and not to mention the perfect girl... but for some reason something was missing...

* * *

PRESENT DAY- January

" babe im home!" I yelled as i dropped my purse on the couch and took off my heels. I sat in the couch and rubbed my feet cause spending the last 10 hours on my feet really numbed them out.

" Im in the kitchen" i heard Emily say. I got up and walked over to the kitchen and saw her standing over the counter and chopping some vegetables which i figured was to make stir fry cause she knew it was my favorite. I walked behind her and gently put my hands on her waist and nuzzled my face to her neck and kissed her lightly. Emily chuckled at the gesture and dropped the knife she was using to turn around in my embrace and kiss me softly on the lips. I smiled into the kiss and i let go of her waist to cup her cheeks to intensify the kiss. I I moaned into her lips as i gently sucked on her bottom lip and nibbled on it as i let it go. Em's hands were grabbing on to my hips as she broke the kiss and started to make her way to my neck. She pressed soft kisses from my ear to my neck and slowly began sucking on my pulse point which made me push my hips against hers. She lifted her head to look at me lovingly in the eyes before planting a soft peck to my lips and turning around to finish cutting the veggies.

"babe, dont go. Other than cooking like a boss i have no idea what im going to do with out you for the next 6 months" i said as i shoveled another mouthful of delicious stir fry and closed my eyes in satisfaction. Emily laughed as she sat across from me and stared at me with that adorable smile that made her dimples show.

"i dont know what im going to do with out you either, but its a once in a lifetime opportunity. Lacoste asked me to fly over to Italy and take care of their export/import department and if it goes well ill be promoted to head of the department here." she explained as she saw that i was beginning to pout " come on baby, its only for 6 months and we're going to talk every single chance i get and youll coming to visit me in March and well be able to spend some romantic nights in Rome" she said as she walked over to me and began kissing my cheek " and ride the gondolas. _kiss on my temple. _and visit the fountain of love. _kiss on my forehead. _have a candlelight dinner. _kiss on my other cheek._ and end the night with an amazing night of passion._ full-blown kiss on my lips." _ I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Damn this girl has game. Even though i was going to miss her like crazy i knew it wouldn't be right if i got all bratty and started a fight for nothing. "Either way babe Quinn is going to come be with you for a couple of days, and there's always take out. Just make sure you dont try cooking again, you almost blew the kitchen up" She chuckled as she made her way back to her seat. I couldnt help but burst into laughter at the memory Emily coming in frantically with the fire extinguisher to put out the fire. All i wanted to do was make cupcakes.

We finished our dinner and made ready ourselves to go to bed. Emily's taxi was going to pick her up at 5am and take her to Kennedy Airport. We brushed our teeth and went to bed. One of my favorite things was cuddling with Em. She was taller than me so i was always the smaller spoon just like when i cuddled with a certain blonde. Even though i perfectly fit into Britt's arms i never felt safer lying with Em. I knew she would never hurt me and she would always be by my side. I was beginning to mentally recite all the reasons why being with Emily was the right and safe choice and slowly drifting into a deep slumber.

I was awaken by a soft peck to my lips and when i woke up i saw Emily standing over me all dressed and ready to go. " i just wanted to make sure we got a proper goodbye before the taxi came" she said as she kissed me once again. I smiled and pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her neck in short kisses. We made out until we heard a car beeping outside which told us the taxi had arrived. I got out of bed and walked her over to the door. We hugged again. "bye babe, ill miss you. ill call you as soon as i land. I love you Santana" she said as she tightened her arms around me

"Ditto" I said.

"you know one day you're going to end up saying those three little words to me, and the day you do im gonna post that on a calender and petition it to be a national holiday." she chuckled as she bent over to grab her suitcase. With one last peck to the lips she was gone.

I know what your thinking. I've been with Emily for almost 5 years and i still havent said those 3 words? It's not that i don't care about her cause i really do, it's just that saying you're in love makes everything more complicated. The last person i said i loved was Britt.. and we know how that ended up. I made my way back to bed because it was 445am and it was my day off and a girl needs her beauty sleep. Quinn was bound to arrive around 1pm to go out for lunch and to drop off her stuff because we had planned to alternate staying in each others apartments until Em came back. As I was slowly drifting off into sleep i was awaken by the door bell ringing and my phone vibrating at the same time. I glanced to my phone and saw it was a message from Quinn.

**San, im so sorry! Q-**

"Quinn, you better have a good reason for coming and knocking on my door at the crack of dawn." i yelled as i made my way to the door and flung it open without even bothering to wait before i was turning around and walking into the living room. I stopped when i didnt feel Quinn follow me and when i turned around i felt the blood being drained from my body. I felt like i couldnt breathe

" What are you doing here?" i managed to say before the room started to spin. I felt my knees go week and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

I was watching the Bridemaids make their way down the aisle. My father grabbed my hand and wrapped it around his arms and smiled at me.

"Ready, Britt" he said as the door opened once again and i heard the piano playing "You and Me" by lifehouse. I looked to the alter and saw Sam standing there sporting probably the biggest smile I had ever seen. He was standing there right next to Blaine his best man. Blaine and Sam became like brothers after senior year, and they have been inseperable ever since.

Before I knew it i my father was was handing me over to Sam. Sam grabbed my hand and walked me over to stand in front of the priest. He squeezed my hands and gave me another smile in comfort. "you look beautiful babe" he whispered as she rubbed his thumb over my hand.

"thanks" i said and forced on a smile.

As the Priest started the ceremony, my thoughts were flowing back into my head. I look over to Sam and saw how concentrated he was taking in everything that was being said and thats when i realized I didnt love him. I mean dont get me wrong I loved Sam as a friend and at one point in my life he did make me happy its just that I couldnt hurt him by marrying him and living a life i knew i didnt want to live. Sam always put my well-being first before anything and i knew i couldnt hurt him. Marrying him in the long run would end up hurting him because i couldnt be the woman he deserved to have. Sam deserved the best, he deserved to form a family and live happily ever after and there I knew if he stayed by my side he wouldnt be happy.

And then there was always the love I had for a special brunette. Even though so much time had passed my love for the Latina had never left. One day she just stopped talking to me, i continued texting and calling but she never answered and I knew she was doing that because she was hurting. As much as it hurt me not talking to her i knew it was for the best cause the last thing i wanted to do was hurt her. The last time i saw her i made the desicion to let her go because I knew she needed to follow her dreams and the only reason why she would stay in Lima was for me. She was going to rot away in a small town in Ohio because of her love for me and that was something i couldnt let happen. With all the pain in my heart i told her Sam made me happy and i wasnt going to leave him. Even though it was a half-lie it worked and it sent her to NYC. Everytime i spoke to either Kurt, Rachel or Quinn i always ended up asking for San and through them i was able to learn things from her. I learned she was Quinn's roomate and she was studying Music Production and Recording in NYU. It always made my heart flutter finding out something new about Santana because i knew she was a fighter. Who am i kidding I still love her with all my heart and marrying Sam wasnt going to make me happy either. My thoughts were interupted when i felt Sam grab my hands and shift me to face him.

" Samuel Evans, do you take Brittany Susan Peirce to whom you hold by the hand to be your lawfully wedded wife, and do you covenant to be true to her, to love, cherish, and protect her, in sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, until death do you part?"

Sam looked at me with loving yes " I Do"

" Brittany Susan Pierce, do you take Samuel Evans whom you hold by the hand to be your lawfully wedded husband, and do you covenant to be true to him, to love, cherish, and protect him, in sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, until death do you part?" said the priest.

I froze. I couldnt do this. I couldnt marry Sam. I didnt love him. "Brittany?"

"Im sorry, I cant" i whispered and ran down the aisle as fast as i could. I couldnt look at Sam in the eyes because I knew i would find the biggest dissapointment he could ever feel. I pushed through the doors and ran, I ran until i felt that my chest would burst. I made it all the way back home and first thing i did was strip off my wedding dress, wearing that white gown just made me feel like I couldnt breathe. I walked around my apartment trying to calm myself down and think of what just happened: I left Sam at the alter. All our friends and family members were there, as i was running down the aisle i couldnt help but catch glimpses of everybodys facial expressions.. they were all shocked. I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine from the frigde and a wine glass from the cupboard. I poured myself a full glass and drank, before i knew it was i was filling the cup again and again until the bottle was gone.

After about 2 bottles in and a lot of thinking i knew what i had to do. I couldnt just sit in Los Angeles and mope around, I had left Sam for one reason: Santana. Even though years had passed I was still head over heels in love with her. I had loved Santana since i was a little girl, everything about her made me happy, even thinking of her now brought a smile to my face. I knew I had to find Sanatana and tell her i loved her and even though i knew I chose Sam over her it was for her own good but i still cared about her more than anything in the world. I looked around for my phone and called Quinn.

" Britt, I know you must be pissed off that I couldnt make your wedding, and i swear i tried its just that ive been so swamped with work. I sent my gift with Mercedes.. Did ya get it?" Quinn said.

" Uh, no i didnt, well I didnt even check, but thats not even why i called Q. I need a favor from you and i begging you to please help me" I begged.

" Whats going on is everything ok? Are you ok? Did some-"

"Quinn, i need to talk to Santana, please give me her number and address.. Its a life or death situation" Ok it might have not been life or death but in my drunken state it was. I needed Santana back!

" Britt, I dont think thats a good idea. You know how Santana is, when shes hurting she decides to close herself off and you hurt her... real bad. She doesnt like talking about her feelings so we havent spoken about how she feels and I think by you contacting her it would hurt her more, and if shes hurting I would be too. Not only emotionally but physicially as well cause we both know if she were to find out I was the one to give you her info she would slaughter me"

"Q, Please! I need to talk to her. I promise the last thing i want to do is hurt her" I plead. " Just please trust me on this." Quinn was quiet for a couple minutes and I could tell she was thinking it over. I held my phone tightly against my ear and could feel the tears staring to come down my cheeks. "p-please"

" Ok, B but please dont cry" Quinn whispered. She gave me Santanas information and I couldnt stop thanking her. We hung up and just like that i made my way into my room, grabbed my suit case and began packing literally any piece of garment i could find. I didnt care what i put in there all i cared about was seeing Santana.

In literally 5 minutes I was already in a taxi and speeding to the airport. I rushed in and pulled up to the first open airline attendant i could find. "One way ticket to New York please." I said handing the young girl my credit card. After a couple minutes she smiled and handed me my boarding pass and pointed to where the gate was. I felt my blood rushing through my body as i boarded the plane. Part of me was telling me to go home and think of what i was going to do when i was sobered up but the other part of me kept on screaming to go get my girl. I reached my assigned chair strapped myself in and closed my eyes. I couldnt believe that in a couple hours I would be looking at Santana Lopez in the eyes again. My heart fluttered just thinking of her smile, her laugh and especially those big brown eyes.

A couple hours later, I landed in NYC. I got into the taxi and handed Santanas address to the man. He smiled and sped off. In just a couple minutes i was standing in front of her building and i began to panic. I had literally flown across the country and was standing outside of Santana's house in New York at 445am. What if she was angry to see me? So many things began to race in my mind when i felt someone bump into me, because i was so distracted I was about to fall when strong arms held up.

"Oh my god! Are you ok? I swear i didnt see you there" a voice said. I didnt even realize i had my eyes closed, i was probably waiting to hit the ground. I slowly opened them and found that those strong arms belonged to a gorgeous brunette. She looked at me and smiled and wow did she smile pretty. I couldnt help but smile back.

"Y-yeah im ok" i stuttered. She laughed and let me go. She walked over to a taxi and opened the door and stepped inside as the taximan was finishing loading what im guessing was her luggage. I turned back around and walked inside. I made my way to the elevator and pushed the button for the 6th floor. When the elevator dinged signaling i had arrived to my desired floor i walked out and made my way to apartment 6A. I stared at the door for about 10 minutes until i forced myself to knock. It was a quiet knock and i knew if Santana was sleeping there was no way in hell she heard that. So i knocked again this time harder.

"Quinn, you better have a good reason for coming and knocking on my door at the crack of dawn." I heard familiar voice shout. I smiled to myself because after such a long time i heard San's voice. It was the same voice that always managed to make my heart melt. She had this sexy raspy voice and could basically sing the alphabet and it would have turned me on. My thoughts were interuptted when the door flung open. My eyes went wide.

Santana didnt even bother to see who was at the door. She just flung it open and turned around. She was wearing black PJ's. When she felt no one follow her she turned back around to face the door. It took more than 4 years for her brown eyes to meet my blue. As i gazed into them, I couldnt help but smile at the fact that she was even prettier than what i remembered. There just a couple feet away stood the woman that i loved more than anything in this world. she just stared at me at first like if she thought she was going crazy then with a face of pure shock.

"what are you doing here? " she said as i saw her face go pale. Knowing Santana so well i knew she always got horrible panic attacks. Just by looking at the shock in her eyes i knew she was about to have one. I made my way to her as fast as i could but was too late when i saw her hit the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

" Look doll, I think you should talk to her. She obviously came all the way over here for something. Go downstairs and hear her out and at the end of the day youll get some closure. I know youve moved on and are with Emily but i know deep down inside this is bothering you. I know what you had with Britt was special and that chapter in your life never fully closed."

"b-bbut i dont know what to say" i stuttered.

Quinn smiled as she cupped my cheek " You and Britt always had a weird way of communicating, words were never nesicary, Im gonna go now... I have something to finish in the office, but call me when youre done and ill come back" with that said Quinn kissed my forehead and walked out of the bedroom. I sat in my bed thinking until i heard the front door close. I knew Quinn had left and maybe so did Brittany. Maybe i didnt have to face her, i silently prayed she would be gone as i made my way off the bed and downstairs.

I saw her sitting in the couch looking at a picture frame. When i got closer i managed to see it was the a frame that held two pictures. Both pictures held Emily and I posing in our graduation gowns. The first picture we were both hugging with our cheeks pressed to each other. We were both sporting two huge grins, the other one was Emily kissing my cheek as i posed with me same cheesy grin. They were both held in a silver frame that said "Love is a journey not a destination."

I could tell by the way Brittany's shoulders slumped that she didnt know I had a girlfriend. " Shes very pretty San." she whispered without facing me. How could she tell I was in the room? I had made no sound, but then again it didnt suprise me becuase Brittany knew me better than i knew myself.

" What are you doing here? "

" I actually got a job offer to be the head coreographer at a dance studio in New York, the old studio back in Los Angeles opened a new one here and decided to send me here to run-"

" No Britt, what are you doing here sitting in my couch." I said cutting her off "We havent spoken in more than 4 years and youre all of a sudden here. Where's Sam?" i said remembering what Quinn had told me. " I thought newlyweds were supposed to be attached at the hip for the first couple months of being married" saying those words stung a little. I still couldnt grasp the fact that she was married.

She still kept her glance on the photos she held in her hand. I could tell she was upset, after all I was an expert in reading Britt. Even though years have passed shes still the same girl i fell in love with.. what am i saying shes married! Just when i was battling my inner most thought i saw her shift her eyes to me and that when i met those blue eyes again. Something you should know is that Brittany's eyes are my kryptonite. They are the prettiest shade of blue ive ever seen, and the way her light up make me melt. When we were younger i would strive in making those pretty blues shine and everytime i did i always mentally patted myself on the back. But this time when she saw me they were darker then what i remembered, and that could only mean one thing. She was sad.

" I didnt get married, I couldnt " she mumbled as tears began to flow from her eyes. Another thing you should know about me is that i CANNOT see her sad. Just like a primal instinct i felt myself walk up to her and hug her. In that hug I told her everything would be ok and I knew she understood me because she hugged me the same way back. And just like that after more than 4 years i was there standing and hugging Brittany Pierce.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

We held our embrace until my sobbing stopped. " I was standing there in the alter and was watching Sam recite his vows. I found myself thinking if i was so in love with him why was i talking myself into marrying him? He was my comfort. I stayed with him all these years because i felt safe with him.. but is that really love? When he asked me to marry him i didnt feel those butterflies your supposed to feel.. but i said yes thinking that was what i was supposed to do. We had everything planned we were going to get married, honeymoon in Hawaii and move into an apartment here in the city so i could start working" I said as Santana pulled us into the couch. She held my hand and looked at me intently taking in every single word i said. " then im standing there and the priest is asking me if i take Sam as my husband and i realized-" I was about to continue when i glanced back at the picture frame in the coffee table. Santana had a girlfried, she was happy, she looked like she was in love. I may not be the smartest girl but when it came to Santana i was a genius. I saw the look she had in those pictures and i could tell from the look in her eyes she was happy. Did that girl really make her happy? A horrible feeling sunk in my stomach when i realized that she had moved on. I wanted to kick my own ass for coming here thinking i could get her back after all these years.

" Britt, what did you realize"

I had drifted off into my thought and i could tell Santana was trying to read my facial expressions.. like always. " Uhm, i realized i didnt love him. So i left. and now im here. Im sorry Santana i didnt know what to do i have no idea how i came here.. well i do i asked Quinn but i dont know-" she cut me off " It's ok Britt, i know what you went through was big and you need a friend. remember we always promised to be best friends" She said as she rubbed my hand with her thumb. I instantly felt both better and worse about what she said. I was happy she was comforting me and being nice but sad at the same time knowing we would only be able to be friends again and sad because I would never be able to kiss her or hug her or tell her I didnt marry Sam because i was still very much in love with her.. but she had a girlfriend. She lived with her girl friend.

" Thanks, but i should get going, I still have to find a hotel becuase the apartment wont be ready until next month and plus i dont want to get you in trouble with your girlfriend" I said as i pointed over to the picture i was hold less than an hour ago.

" No shes not.. I mean yeah she is.. my girlfriend i mean but you wont get me in trouble. She left on a business trip to Italy and will be gone for 6 months. And even if she was here she wouldnt let you go to a hotel, we have a perfectly good guest room here and Em would kill me if i wasnt a proper hostess, especially to one of my childhood friends." she said.

"Em?"

"uh yeah. Her name is Emily. Weve been together for almost 5 years now and we met well the first night i moved here. She graduated from NYU too" she said as she pointed to the pictures again. I nodded and took in all the information as the words came out of her mouth. Just then i realized all i was doing was staring at those lips and imagining all the things i could do to them. I was thinking of how they would feel against mine and how amazing they felt all over my body. Santana was a great kisser and just thinking about her lips made me feel... what am i thinking?! shes taken! Just then i noticed Santana was talking and i tried to get back into the conversation " You must be tired from the flight to ill show you to your room where you can lay down and well sort this all out after some hours of sleep." I nodded and followed her into the guest room. As the door closed i leaned against it thinking of all the reasons why i should just get up and walk away. Santana was clearly in love with Emily and was our time was long gone. And that are the odds that I had literally ran into her just a couple hours ago... They seemed perfect for each other. She would never come back to me. Even though i had a million reasons to leave i only listened to the one reason making me stay : i love her.

* * *

**Santanas POV**

I felt like my mind was going a million miles per minute. After so much time Brittany was here! She was literally on the other side of the door i was currently against. I began fiddling with my hands and i could tell i was nervous.. I had hugged her, after so long! Brittany felt so good in my arms, she fit perfectly in them. The way my face made its way to her neck during our embrace made me remember all the things that made me fall in love with her. She still wore the same perfume it brought so many memories back. Brittany was my entire world back then, we became inseperable back in 1st grade during arts and crafts. I was frustrated because my artwork wasnt coming out right and a little blonde came and sat next to me and made it all better. She grabbed my hand and said that together they would make it the coolest drawing in the world, and i believed her. We sat there and colored for a long time, when we were done she held her pinky out for me to grab and the rest is history. Britt has always been part of my life, Im pretty sure back in the arts and crafts room watching her paint I fell in love with her. I know it sounds cheesy but i fell in love at the age of 6.

As i smiled just thinking of all the memories I remembered everything that broke us apart. Even though she didnt marry Sam she still chose him that day i drove to her house from Louisville. She broke my heart and let me walk away. And i had Emily. Yes Emily. She was my girlfriend of almost 5 years. She was the one who stood by me and helped me not fall into depression of not having Brittany. Em was the perfect girlfriend and even though Brittany didnt marry Sam that didnt mean that she loved me. For all I know she stoppped loving both of us and all she wanted was the comfort of her best friend. I couldnt deny my feelings for Brittany, but I also had feelings for Emily. I closed my eyes and tried to process everything that had happened when i remembered Quinn was supposed to stay over. I walked into my room and grabbed my phone and quickly dialed Quinn's number. It went straight to voicemail.

" Hi, this is Quinn. Im sorry i cant answer your call right now, please leave a message and ill get back to you as soon as possible" beep!

" Hey Q, listen Britt is gonna be staying here a couple days until her apartment is ready for her to move in. Yeah in case youre wondering she is moving to New York and no she didnt marry Sam. Long story short, shes upset and i told her she could stay here for a couple days. Im going to go back to sleep now and then ill figure things out with Britt. Call me when you get this. Love you"

As i hung up i noticed my text message icon showing me i had recieved a new message. I clicked it and instantly smiled. It was a picture of Emily sitting in the airplane flashing that smile i liked.

**Hey Babe, Im already all strapped in and ready to go. Ill miss you so much, i cant wait to see you, countdown begins now...less than 60 days untils your in my arms again.. love you santana..xoxo Em-**

"Emily is my girlfriend" i whispered to myself. I had committed to her a long time ago and we were really happy. Even though i would occasionally think of Britt from time to time, i really did enjoy spending time with Emily.I liked hanging out with her and she always managed to make me laugh so hard my ribs hurt at the end of the day. She made me feel safe and protected. But was it really love? I quickly shook off my thoughts and layed in bed as my eyes began to close. All brittany needed was a friend, and thats what i was going to be.

* * *

**Later that day.. (Santana's POV)**

I couldnt sleep, no matter what i did i kept tossing and turning knowing Brittany was sleeping in the other room. Come on, how fucked and twisted is my life. My girlfriend leaves on a business trip and not even 10 minutes later my ex-girlfriend is in my house. I feel like this is a story coming out of one of those Spanish novelas my abuela loved to watch on TV. I sighed loudly because there was no way in hell i would be able to sleep now. I got up and made me way out the door. Originally i was going to go to the living room to watch some tv until Britanny woke up but something inside me pulled me in the opposite direction towards the guest bedroom. I slowly opened the door and saw that she was layed on her right side facing opposite of me hugging a pillow. Since i knew she was an extremely heavy sleeper i couldnt help myself and began to walk towards her.

God she was beautiful. I kneeled down on the floor and just watched her. Her chest rose softly as she breathed in slumber, her lips were parted like always as she slept. She looked so perfect, so peaceful. I know it might sound kind of creepy but i always loved waking up before her when we slept together. Spending a couple minutes just staring at her always made my day better. Brittany had this thing about her that always calmed me down and for those short minutes i stared at her sleep i felt my calmest. Who was i kidding.. here before me was the person i had ever loved the most in my entire life. If i could i would spend everyday making sure there was never a sad moment in her life and try to make her feel exactly how she looks now.. peaceful.

I must have been on my knees for almost an hour when i heard her stomach growl. I silently chuckled knowing how hungry she must be and how i was pretty sure she was probably dreaming of food or something. I glanced at my watch and saw i had enough time to make food before i had to head into work. I got up and even though my brain told me not to i leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. I let me lips linger on her skin for a while before pulling away and making my way towards the kitchen. Little did i know that Britt had been awake for the past five minutes as the door closed her eyes flew open and a smile crept on her face.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

After feeling her lips on my forehead i felt like the happiest girl in the world. I couldnt help but smile at the gesture but now thinking about it did she do it to show her support as a friend? Not being able to decipher what she had done frustrated me, and what made it worse was that i couldnt go up to her and ask because she techincally had a girlfriend. Dammit even though i like everyone, i couldnt help but feel a little hate towards Emily. I would give up anything to be in her shoes right now.. she was lucky enough to call Santana her girlfriend, she could hold her hand, kiss her, and even fuck her whenever-

"UGH" i semi-yelled in frustration. I couldnt stand someone else bringing pleasure to my Latina.. yes mine! I was the only one that should be able to see how Santana orgasmed and broke down during a night of pure passion. I felt myself getting both aroused at the thought of a naked santana in my bed and frustrated knowing that wouldnt happen. So i decided to get off my bed and take a shower.

After the shower i changed into a new set of clothes and noticed the house was very quiet. Did she go back to bed? I peeked into her room and say the bed had been nicely made and no one was there. The living room was just the same and as i walked over to the kitchen i stopped. I saw a plate of mac and cheese and dino nuggets and couldnt help but smile. That was my comfort food. Since we were little girls and everytime i was sad Santana always went above and beyond to make me feel better. This was her trying to do that. I walked over to the counter and also saw a note next to it.

**B, **

**Sorry i couldnt wait for you to wake up. I had to work**

**and it looks like i wont be home until late.. I left you some dinner (your fav) **

**Oh, and since i know you love having dessert before your meal i went and got **

**some ice cream, its in the freezer oh and also i got you your favorite toppings..**

**dots, sprinkles and popcorn ( i still find it gross how you like popcorn on your ice cream)**

**dont wait up.. and make sure you eat!**

**-S**

I read the letter probably like 12 times. See... this is why im in love with this woman. She knows me inside out, more than even i know myself.. i know scary! I cant just sit here and let her not know how i feel. I have to remind her that i could only be the one to love her the most. Shes my soul-mate. As i made my ice cream sundae i thought of different ways to make Santana fall in love with me... again

* * *

Authors Note- I wanted to make sure i updated as much as i could before i left on vacation. I leave for cali tommorrow morning ( well actually in 4 hours lol) i hope you guys are liking the story.. let me know your thoughts! thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Brittanys's POV

* * *

I've been staying at her house for the past week and I could tell Santana is going above and beyond to avoid me. She would leave really early in the morning and wouldn't come back until late at night. Every morning I wake up and find breakfast already made for me and a note. Most of them just say there's food and shell be stuck at work all day. I even tried to wake up extra early to see if I can catch her but she's always gone. One night I decided to stop this stupid little game and stay up and wait for her. We were both grown women and I needed to know why she was hiding.

I made sure I took nap during the day so I would able to stay awake cause I literally had no idea when she would come home. I sat in the same couch I did when I first arrived here and my focus landed on the picture frame again.

"Ugh" I growled as I flipped the picture away from my sight. I hated seeing pictures of her and Emily all happy and doing couple-y things. They did everything together, there was even a picture of them pumpkin and apple picking. If it was any other couple I would've gushed at how cute it was but since she was holding on to my favorite Latina I despised it.

I glanced at the clock and it said it was just about 12:30 am. I figured she would be home any moment so I just waited. And waited. And waited.

3:00 am. My eyes were beginning to close on their own. No matter how much I fought to stay awake my eyes had grown a mind of their own and weren't listening to my commands. Just as I was about to drift off into slumber I heard the key lock turn. The door flung open and a wobbly Santana walked it. I could immediately tell she was drunk.

She looked over to the couch and squinted. When Santana got drunk it was probably the most cutest site in the world. I have to admit she was a cryer.. heavy one at that but when Santana was in her drunken state she was extremely honest. When ever I wanted to know something and she wouldn't tell me I would always wait until after she had a couple drinks. She would always end up pouring her heart out and never remember it the next day. Some of the things she told me to this day she had no idea I knew about them.

" Brit- britt issthat you?" She slurred as she made her way to the couch. I nodded and she smiled and sat right next to me. She was looked amazing, she was wearing a black tight leather pencil skirt with a tight black sleeveless shirt tucked neatly inside. She had extremely high black pumps on and her hair flowed in soft curls of her shoulder. Her make-up was flawless. She had the whole smokey-eye effect going on and her lips were glossed. She was perfect. " what are you doing up so late?"

" waiting for you San" I whispered. She smiled again and a big smile. I could tell she was blushing because she looked down for a second and right back up so brown could meet blue. She looked at me like she would do back in high school, with so much love. Her eyes were big and beautiful and could seriously make me do anything.

" I like coming home to you waiting for me.. Every time I come home you're always sleeping" she said. " you're always curled to the side hugging your pillow, just like when you were little" she giggled as she nudged me on the nose with her finger.

My heart fluttered at the gesture but wait did that mean " how do you know how I sleep. Have you been in my room lately?"

She giggles again and with her finger told me to lean closer. I was so close I felt her breathe on my lips. She smelled like tequila. I was beginning to get week at the knees I felt her face slightly move and her breaths now were hitting my ear " im gonna tell you a secret" she whispered "every night or early in the morning I sneak into your room just to watch you sleep. It's still the best part of my day and it always calms me. I watch you for hours sometimes and when I'm done I lean over to kiss your forehead but I never seem to be able to" I poted hearing her say that. She backed away and began to lean backwards. She was about to fall asleep and I knew if I didn't ask my questions now I would lose my chance to hear her honest opinions.

" San, do you believe in second chances? In falling in love all over again" I said in high hopes.

"I do"

" Does Emily make you happy." This question was probably the one I wanted to know about the most.

She smiled with her eyes closed " she does"

Ouch. That hurt

"San, are you still in love with me" I whispered as I leaned over her in anticipation. Seconds felt like eternity until I saw her lips slightly part.

"I..." Was all she said. I waited another minute just to realize she was already fast asleep. I leaned back to rest my back on the sofa and grabbed my face in frustration.

" fuck!" Was all I managed to say before I myself began to fall asleep.

Santana's POV (next morning)

* * *

I woke up do to the brightness that filled the room, I knew I wasn't in my room so I figured I must've been so drunk I crashed on the couch. I was still wearing yesterday's outfit except I was barefoot and there was a blanket over me. I was lying close to the edge of the couch and felt warm breaths hitting my neck. There was an arm dropped over me and I felt so warm. I smiled thinking Emily must have crashed with me when I froze. This wasn't Emily, she was in Italy. There was only two women I allowed myself to cuddle with, a certain blonde and a certain brunette. Was I really lying in my couch with my ex-girlfriend? While my current girlfriend was in Italy working her butt off... Santana Lopez what did you do!

Even though I knew I had to get up I couldn't manage to move, her arm was hugging me really close to her and I felt a million and one butterflies in my stomach. It had been almost 5 years since I was in her embrace and I missed it so much. Even though Em was an amazing cuddler, the way Britt held me was indescribable. What am I thinking?! I have to get outta here now before she wakes up. She's going to think I took advantage of her while I was drunk and she was still probably coping with the whole Sam dilemma.

I managed to untangle myself from her embrace. I went to the bathroom took a quick shower, put on some sweats and was out the door. As I was getting in the elevator I took out my phone and texted Quinn.

**On my way to your house. I need to talk to you asap.. Make breakfast! -S**

I saw I had a text message so I clicked the icon. It was Emily.

**I LOVE YOU 3 -Em**

I hit the reply button and sent her one word... Ditto.

I needed to talk to Quinn. She would talk some sense into me.

I didn't even bother knocking since I still had my key, when I opened the door I was engulfed in the delicious smell of Quinn's cooking. Whenever I would freak out or needed to talk about something she always cooked. Since breakfast was my favorite meal she was making all my favorites: waffles, bacon and scrambled eggs. Even though my stomach was grumbling I couldn't keep what I needed to say bottled up inside.

" I slept with Brittany" I said as she was still occupied over the stove. She froze and dropped the spatula she was holding. I wondered why she was so tense then I realized she thought I had sex with Britt.. " not like that Perv, I mean I woke up to her cuddling with me "I huffed. for some reason having Quinn think that I had slept wit Britt made me blush.

We sat across each other as we ate. I basically informed her of everything that had happened with Brittany, of her moving to NY permanently, her not marrying Sam and us basically waking up together this morning. I even told her about all the times I secretly watched her sleep.. She stared at me intently taking every word I said as she munched on her bacon.

" Santana do you still have feelings for her?"

" I don't know.. After the last time we saw each other she completely destroyed me. You know I'm not the best at showing my feelings Q, and that day I drove all the way from Louisville to pour my heart out to her and when I did she chose Sam. "

"Not even a full day after her rejection I had already met Em. She fixed me, she has been so good to me and I've learned to care for her deeply."

" do you love Emily?"

" I care or her deeply" I said. I knew by Quinn's face that it wasn't the answer she was looking for. "No San, I'm not asking if you care for her I'm asking you if you love her."

I grabbed my head. " I don't know" it's true, Emily was a huge part of my life and she did make me happy. She helped me to somewhat forget Brittany but could I say I was in love with her? Honestly I couldn't.

" Santana I know you care for both of them and I can't help you sort out you feelings. You've been with emily or so long and Brittany just showed out of no where. You are in love with the Britt you knew but people change. You have to get to know her again and explore you feelings for her. I'm not saying to cheat on Em, cause she doesn't-"

" I would never cheat on her."

She smiled at my outburst " I know San. Your a one woman type of girl. But you still have to figure all this out. " she but her lip and I knew hat was a sign of her getting an idea.

" Britt texted me yesterday and I had promised to help her paint her new apartment today, why don't you go instead, I will I've you some time to ge to know her all over again..and we both know Emily won't mind yu helping out a friend. "

" I don't know Q-"

" just think about it and let me know, I'm gonna go shower I have to be at work in 2 hours." She kissed my forehead and walked into the bathroom. I sat there for a couple minutes before making my decision.

Hey b, Quinn can't help you today but ill be home in a few... How about I help you? Let me know -S

I hit sent and bit my lip. What am I doing?


	8. Chapter 8

Brittany's POV

We were out of breath, I felt light headed but I knew I couldn't stop until she reached her climax. I kept on pumping my fingers in harder and faster and took in the sight underneath me. There she was those beautiful chocolate brown eyes staring back at me full of love and desire. Her hair was sprawled all over the pillow and sweat was beginning to form on her brows. She bit her bottom lip and whispered " don't stop baby, I'm so close." God that voice was so sexy! Her voice was extra raspy and it made my center throb. She began to tighten around my fingers and I heard the moans beginning to come out of her mouth..

Buzz, buzz...  
Buzz, buzz...

My eyes shot open and immediately looked over to the pillow next to me and found it completely empty. There was no naked Latina laying next to me and I couldn't help but groan at it just being a dream. I put my hand over my heart and could feel it beat like crazy. Even in dreams Santana drove me crazy!

Buzz, buzz...

I leaned over to the nightstand to retrieve my vibrating phone signaling that I had received a text message.. Actually two. My heart stopped a little when I swiped my finger and read the first one. It was from Sam.

**Hey Britt, we need to talk. I wanted to wait a couple days so we could both clear our heads and talk calmly. I'm going to be in NY next week to settle some things and I think it's best to talk in person. I'll call you. -Sam**

I knew I couldn't avoid Sam forever, I eventually had to explain why I I didn't marry him. I knew Sam was heartbroken and I was dreading to see him but he deserved to know the truth. I stared it for a couple more minutes and decided to close it, instantly the other text showed on my screen and this one made my heart start racing again. It was from Santana.

**Hey b, Quinn can't help you today but ill be home in a few... How about I help you? Let me know -S**

I couldn't help the smile creeping on my face. Even though things weren't really awkward between me and Santana, we still didn't spend that much time together. Today was going to be different, we were gonna spend the whole day together and I couldn't wait.

I texted her the address and told her to be there in about an hour. I got up to a quick shower, got dressed and was out the door and on my way to the hardware shop to pick up some last minute things. My apartment was only about a 10 minute subway ride from Santana's so I was there way before San was due to arrive. I made my way into my new building and rode the elevator to the 3rd floor.

I searched for my keys in my bag and unlocked the door. The apartment wasn't as big as hers but I loved how homey it felt. It was a one bedroom apartment with a kitchen, bathroom and small living room.

As I walked through out the apartment I noticed some of the boxes titled with Sam's name. We had started packing months before our wedding date and most of our stuff was already in New York. I figured that I was the reason why Sam was deciding to come to visit because clearly since we weren't going to move in together he had to take care of his stuff. I really didn't know if Sam would still decide on moving to New York or staying in LA, technically I was offered the job in the city and his advertising company still hadn't given him the transfer so he would be able to work from the east coast. I knew Sam wasn't entirely too happy about moving because he loved his job and his coworkers, he was just moving cross country for me.

I walked into the bedroom and pulled out my MP3 player and plugged it into the radio I had unpacked a couple nights ago. Whenever I had too much on my head I always felt I could relax by loosing myself in dancing. There was something therapeutic about letting my body move on its own to the beat, I always felt like all my problems vanished and I was able to see everything from a new perspective. In just a matter of weeks my life had turned into a mess. I broke things off with Sam and I was temporarily living with Santana. Ugh Santana! No matter how hard I tried not to but I hated the fact she was with Emily.

Santana wouldn't come for another 30 minutes so I sent her a text telling her to come straight in that I would leave the door unlocked. I clicked sent and put the phone right next to the radio just in case she texted back. After a little stretching I pressed play and let my thoughts drown in the music.

* * *

Santana's POV

After reading Britts text I couldn't help but feel anxious to get to her. I know she always likes to see the good in this miserable world but she can not leave her door unlocked! I rushed out of the subway and sped walked to her building.

I double checked the address with what she had sent and then made my way to the 3rd floor. Once I reached her apartment I knocked. I know she said it was open but I felt weird just walking in there. ..

Nothing. I opened the door and peeked my head in "Brittany?" I said but she didn't answer. I heard music coming from one of the rooms so I figured she couldn't hear me. I walked in, closed the door behind me and made my way through the apartment following the music.

It led me to her bedroom. I opened the door and peeked through and saw her dancing, a smile crept through my face. Brittany's element was dance, and I knew she would get completely lost in it. I decided to walk in and quietly make my way to the corner to be able to watch her without disrupting her. I sat there and watched her unravel herself. She swiftly swayed around the room and danced. Her eyes were closed and I could tell she had been dancing for a while because she was covered in sweat.

Watching Brittany dance was amazing, it always was. Since we were little I would love watching her bust her moves because that's how she would express herself. She would dance her emotions away and she looked perfect doing it. I honestly think she captivated me this way, because every single feeling I Had ever felt for her were coming back as I watched her dance. The more I stood there the more I realized how much she truly mattered to me. I know it might sound cheesy but Britt isn't like most people, she's everything that people want to be. She is the most selfless person I know and she would literally give you the world if you asked her to. She would always go above and beyond to make me feel like everything was possible. She was the one person I knew that was always there even after I would put up my guards and keep push away. As I was getting lost in my thoughts I the music came to a stop snapping me out of whatever trance I was in. I looked up and saw Brittany wiping the sweat off with her shirt. Her abs were glistening and I couldn't help but stare... God her body was amazing like always. She noticed my staring and smiled, I couldn't help but blush.

" hey, I didn't even notice you were here.. Have you been here long" she asked a little out of breath.

" just a couple of minutes, which now that you mention it don't leave the door opened Britt imagine if some psycho walked instead of me and murdered you or something" as the words came out of my mouth I couldn't help but internally panic inside. Imagine if that did happen!

I guess she noticed my panic because she began to laugh and shoved me " oh stop being all protective, I know how to take care of myself" she said. I was about to respond and she cut me off " but I promise I'll be extra careful"

I nodded in approval to her response. She smiled and grabbed my hand and walked me to the living room. She explained how she had picked out the colors and what color each room would be. As she spoke I couldn't help but notice how we were still holding hands. I felt my whole arm tingling as she rubbed the top of my hand with her thumb, it felt like holding her hand was like being back at home, it was such a familiar feeling and it scared me how perfectly our fingers intertwined and how much I actually missed it. I pulled my hand away and I guess she read my mind because I felt her straighten up.

" so, uh there are the paint brushes and rollers so I guess start where ever you like" she said as she still stared at the space where our hands had been linked a couple seconds ago. I nodded and made my way to the wall and began to paint. She walked to her room and brought out the radio so music was playing softly as we painted. Even though the music played there was silence between us, I kept glancing in her direction and noticed she was still a little tense from me pulling away a little earlier. I felt like i needed to break the ice so as i painted i thought of ways to bring up a conversation with her.

"So how did you get into the music production business? I mean i knew you liked to sing but i didn't know you liked to produce it" she said as she continued painting her side of the wall.

"uh, well yeah i did originally come to be a famous singer, but it was a lot harder than i thought. Turns out there are about a million small town girls trying to become famous" i chuckled "but when i joined NYU I decided to take a music production class as an elective and it really caught my attention. I found it fascinating how a music track was produced and how naturally it came to me. Even though i love to sing, i like creating and meeting new talent and together forming these amazing songs." I smiled. By the time i was done speaking Brittany had her full attention on me and she was smiling. Thank god she decided to speak first, so i decided to continue the conversation.

" So, what about you? When you moved in you said you were the head choreographer for a new dance studio in New York... Hows that going?"

"Well, when i graduated UCLA i joined a dance company which is very known in California. We usually do choreographies for shows and perform as back up dancers for artists. I got my really big shot when I was asked to lead in Beyonces world tour." wow i had no idea she had done these amazing things. i stared at her wide eyed and she laughed " yeah i get that look a lot. I danced with Beyonce for about 6 months and then they offered me to run the dance studio here in New York, so i accepted."

"Wow Britt, i cant believe you know beyonce!"

" yeah for the first couple concerts i thought i was dreaming but it was so much fun."

3 hours later and a fully painted living room and kitchen we continued talking. We spoke about everything, school, work, and everything in between except for Sam and Emily. It felt that like we were getting to know each other again, before i knew it we were already in sync just like old times. It was crazy how easily Britt would get me to laugh, my ribs were beginning to hurt. We moved to the last room which was the bedroom and began painting.

"ugh, Britt i'm tired and hungry."

"were almost done San, stop whining. You always turn into a baby when your tired" she said.

" did you just call me a baby pierce?!" I challenged her. She laughed and nodded, oh no she didnt. She had her back to me so i decided to get even. I grabbed my paintbrush and slid it across her back. She squealed and turned around wide eyed. I stared back innocently.

"did you just-" I cut her off because this time i painted her right on her cheek. Before i knew it a full blown paint war commenced. As i tried to run she grabbed me by my waist and rubbed paint all over my face. we couldn't stop our giggles as we literally covered ourselves in blue paint.

"ok, ok Britt you win.. I look like a damn smurf" i said trying to catch my breath. She laughed and dropped her paintbrush.

"aw but you look like a cute smurf" she cooed.

"shut up!" I said dropping my paintbrush too. "lets go back to my apartment and get cleaned up and order some food i'm starving" she nodded and in the next couple minutes we cleaned up the mess we made and gathered our stuff to go. We didn't even bother to wash ourselves off before heading out because we were to busy laughing at one another. We got on the subway and were on our way back home. We mustve received a million and one puzzled looks and that only made us laugh harder. Deep inside myself i was relieved because it only took us an hour to get used to eachother again. It felt like if time had stood still and we were back to being friends again and at the end of the day that's all i wanted to be right.. a friend? I sat there staring at Brittany as she had her head on my shoulder and her arm wrapped around mine and let my mind drift off to my thoughts again.

* * *

We arrived at my house a little while later and proceeded to clean up. I took a shower first then she did, after a couple minutes we were back to our respective colors. We decided on ordering pizza and watching a movie in order to whine down. I didn't even bother asking Britt what movie she wanted to watch because i knew the answer would be the Lion King. Yes i know what youre thinking, why does Santana Lopez have the Lion King and well the answer is that since i spent so many hours watching it with Brittany i started to secretly like it myself. When i moved in with Emily the first thing i got was that, and when ever i felt homesick it was always the first thing i would play, and plus its a classic and Timon and pumba are the shit.

About half way into the movie, i began to yawn and Brittany did as well. We stared at each other and without words managed to agree to lay down in the couch and finish watching the movie. She laid down first and i followed. I laid facing the TV and she slid an arm around my waist and i cuddled into her. all i kept repeating to myself was that it was a friendly cuddle, yeah she was my ex girlfriend but i always had cuddled with her way before anything so technically i wasn't doing anything wrong... right? Within minutes we were both sound asleep. I had managed to turn around in her embrace and instinctively nuzzle my face into her neck. I felt so relaxed breathing in Brittany's scent. She smelled like lavender and i couldnt help but smile in my sleep. She hugged me tighter as she slept and i let her. For a moment i let myself get lost in her embrace, god i had missed her. Even though it had been years since the last time she held me like this i couldnt help but feel my heart skip a beat. Just when i was about to relax and let myself go into her arms i felt my phone ring. I felt Britt stir so i pulled away and kissed her forehead, she exhaled and smiled contently in her slumber, i smiled back and untangled myself to reach my phone.

As i pulled it out, my heart clenched. I looked over to Britt one last time before turning around and walking into the kitchen so i wouldnt wake her. I slid my finger to the answer button and pressed the phone to my ear.

"hey babe"


	9. Chapter 9

Santana's POV

"hey babe" i semi whispered as i made my way to the kitchen. "whats up?"

" Hi baby, you have no idea how much i miss you." Em said. "just getting ready for work, i know its really late in New York but i couldnt help myself.. I had to hear that voice."

"Aw i miss you too, its not the same without you here. Every morning i have to wake up 20 minutes earlier to get my breakfast." i couldnt help but smile hearing Emily laugh.

" Hey is that all you miss? Do you even miss me at all"

"of course i miss you babe"

"hmm... what about my kisses"

" yes those too..."

"no i want to hear you say, " of course baby i miss you and your amazing kisses.."

"of course i miss you baby, and your amazing kisses too" i said sarcastically. She laughed. As i said it i couldnt help but feel like i wasnt telling her the truth. I hugged myself in comfort.

"good, well babe i actually called for something else too. Before you say anything hear me out. I know we decided you would come visit me in the next couple months but i really couldnt contain myself so I kinda changed your reservations."

"Em what did you-"

"baby wait till im done before you get mad. So instead of coming in 2 months i arranged everything for you to come in 3 weeks! I already spoke to your boss before anything and he said the label was quiet next month so it wouldnt be a problem. Babe i know you dont like when i do things like this but i really miss you and i need you you please say yes?" She said.

I have to admit as she was a bit upset at the fact she did all this without consulting me but in her voice i could tell how lonely she really was. I was hit with instant guilt because here i was sleeping on a couch with Brittany while Emily was all alone. "Ok Em ill go" i said trying to sound happy.

"Really?! youre really gonna come to Rome in 3 weeks?!" she squealed. I couldnt help but smile.

"Yes, ill see you in Rome in 3 weeks.."

"Aww babe you have no idea how happy you just made me. Well i gotta go, i have a meeting in a couple of minutes and you have to get to bed missy... I love you Santana"

"ditto babe." i hung up and just stood there quietly. 10 minutes must of passed by so i decided to go to bed. I was on my way to my bedroom when I decided to check one last time on Britt. I walked into the living room and saw her still laying on the couch. As i walked up to her i could tell something was wrong.. she looked so defeated, she was probably having a dream.  
I kneeled right next to her and stroked her cheek.  
"good night britt britt." i let my lips linger on her forehead, as i pulled away i felt the need to kiss her again so i did. I kissed her cheek and pulled away making my way to my room, i needed to be alone to think.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

I felt Santana's lips on my forehead and couldnt help but smile. I was drifting off back to sleep when i felt her body heat move away and a soft ringing sound. I opened my eyes just in time to see San tippy toeing into the kitchen. I instantly got up and followed, i know i shouldnt eavesdrop but who would call a 2 in the morning. Just when i was making my way to hide behind the kitchen wall i heard Santana speak.

"Hey babe..Whats up"... of course Emily was calling her. I rolled my eyes because of the way Santanas voice got instantly softer. I decided to stay and hear even though i would only be able to hear Sans voice. i closed my eyes.

"Aw i miss you too, its not the same without you here. Every morning i have to wake up 20 minutes earlier to get my breakfast." my eyes shot open and I turned my head to see Santana reflection. She was smiling, my stomach began to drop.

"of course i miss you babe"

"of course i miss you baby, and your amazing kisses too" I looked at her again and this time she was hugging herself. I just stood there and she was quiet so im guessing she was just listening until i heard her speak again.

"Yes, ill see you in Rome in 3 weeks.."

"ditto, babe" I saw her put the phone down and i ran back to the couch. I laid down and pretended to be asleep but i couldnt stop thinking about it, i felt like i wanted to cry. As i was just laying there I felt santana stroke my cheek.. "good night britt britt."

I felt her lips on my forehead and felt my heart skip a beat. Her lips just stayed on my forehead and when i felt her pull away i instantly felt her lips on my cheek. I kept my eyes closed until i felt her pull away in a few seconds i felt her room door close and my eyes shot open, and for the rest of the night i just laid there staring at the ceiling.

* * *

**Santana's POV**  
_**the next couple of days...**_

After work everyday I went to Brittany's new apartment. Britt, Quinn and I would meet every single evening for a couple hours to continue helping Brittany with moving in. We managed to add a second coat of paint to all the walls in the apartment and also began to unpack things. We carefully sorted through everything and re-packed everything that belonged to Sam. Brittany had told us that he was going to be in town soon. I couldn't help but so an internal victory dance knowing that she decided to break things off with Trouty. I mean of course I knew Sam was a nice guy but Britt deserved so much better. She was the definition of perfect and she needed someone to make her happy all the time, she was meant to smile for the rest of her life and I knew since the beginning Sam wasn't the one.

Little by little evenings became my new favorite thing. The unholy trinity was finally back together and I had forgotten how much fun my girls were. I felt like I was in high school again because I felt like I could trust these girls with anything. We talked about all sorts of things and laughed pretty much every single minute we were there. Quinn even confessed to us how she was currently messing with another lawyer from her firm, yeah i know leave it to Q to fall in love with older men.

As we were sorting through Brittany's kitchen supplies i decided to let them know about the surprise Emily had laid on me. I confessed at how shocked I was to find out she had switched my flight to go see her in a couple weeks, which was actually 10 days to be exact. As i went on with the conversation i couldn't help but notice how Brittany would avoid paying attention and Quinn would listen to every word I said.

" I think its romantic San, you should totally go and have the time of your life, its not every day your in Rome, right Britt?" Quinn said and both our heads turned to stare and her and wait for her response.

I saw her shift from leg to leg and i instantly knew that was a tactic she used when she wasn't really telling the truth. " Uh, Yeah you should go San" she said not even staring at me in the eyes, another tactic. Oh Britt you forget how well i know you...

* * *

_**A little more than a week later... 3 days before Rome**_

"hunnies im home!" i yelled as i opened Britts apartment door open. About the second day in she had given Quinn and I keys claiming just in case she lost hers we would always have a copy. I made my way to the kitchen and Quinn unpacking plates and handing them to Brittany who was putting them away.

"drop what youre doing cause I got news!" i cheered, both girls looked at me with amused looks and nodded for me to continue " So remember how a couple months ago i discovered that girl, Maggie at a bar in the Bronx? Well here first single was released today and it was an instant hit"

"Wow, San congrats, I knew when you told me about her she was gonna do big things" Quinn said as she came around the kitchen counter and hugged me. I turned my head to look at Brittany sporting the biggest smile i could imagine, her eyes glowed in happiness.

" So like i was saying before Q came and got all emotional," i chuckled as Quinn slapped me in the arm " the Label owner was so thrilled with the amount of people buying the single that he offered me his own private suite at the Yankee Stadium for tonight, everything is covered drinks, food and fun!, so tonight ladies we go out and celebrate!"

I looked over at Britt and she was jumping up and down unable to contain her excitement, so i guess she was in. I turned to look at Quinn and she was smiling at Brittany's child-like outburst. " So Q you in?"

" I would love to go San, but I have a case at court tomorrow and i have to prepare for it, I was actually here to tell Britt i wouldnt be able to help her out tonight cause i have a crazy workload waiting at home." i guess she could see the disappointment in my eyes cause she quickly added " but Britt and you should go, its not everyday you get a premium suite in the stadium and plus you guys loved watching the baseball and softball team at McKinley."

I caught Brittany's gaze and she nodded. I guess it would be ok for me and her to go, after all we both did love baseball and hey it was free... "ok, Britt go get ready" i took out a Yankees t-shirt from my purse and threw it out her " the game starts in 2 hours."

She caught the shirt and squealed as she ran to the bathroom, both Q and I laughed watching her excitement.

* * *

In about 20 minutes, Britt and I were on the subway on our way to the stadium. It wasnt a far walk from her house but we decided to ride on the subway because Quinn had to get off exactly one stop before the stadium. When we got to the subway it was pretty crowded so we had to stand. I stood next to Quinn and Brittany stood by the door in front of me. Quinn and I were talking about her court case tomorrow and she was explaining to me how important this would be for her career if she won. Quinn was super smart and I knew she was going to over analyze this case to the bone in order for her to win. As she spoke i couldnt help but look over at Brittany. How is it possible that a person could look so hot without even trying. She stood across from me and was texting away on her phone and her distraction allowed me to really look at her. She was wearing really tight black skinny jeans with converses. She had on the Yankees T-shirt i had given her and since it was a little chilly she was sporting a leather jacket. HOT! Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail and she was wearing eyeliner which made this baby blues pop. Just as i was taking her in, Quinn grabbed my hand and squeezed.

"Well this is my stop, Bye B..." Brittany looked up and gave a small wave. " Bye Santana" she hugged me. I hugged her back and she leaned forward and whispered " Stop eye fucking Brittany" she giggled.

I looked at her and blush and couldn't help but pull away and slap her playfully. As she left Britt took Quinns spot and i felt her link her pinky with mine

"Im so excited for the game" she squealed. I squeezed her pinky in mine and smiled.

"me too Britt" I stared at her again as she pulled out her cell phone and continued her texting. I wonder what made Quinn say that, was i being that subtle.

* * *

To say this suite was huge was a understatment. It was practically the size of my house! It had a sofa facing the window which led to the field, and a giant plasma TV on the other side of the room in case you wanted a better view. Right next to the couch was a table that had every single possible snack you could think of, including salty and sweet snacks. The minute we got there the "suite concierge" walked us to the bar (which is in the suit as well.. im telling you huge!) and made us our drinks. He also pointed us to a door right next to the window which led outside in case we wanted to sit out there and watch the game. I sat in the couch with a long island iced tea and watched as the players ready themselves for the game to start. Brittany was hovering over the table and munching on everything she could find. For a girl with such a rocking body she sure could eat.

About 2 innings in we decided to grab our drinks and make our way outside. Even though the suite was amazing, it was even cooler sitting outside and being able to chant and sing with the other fans. I was having the time of my life, the Yankees were winning, I was probably into my 3rd or 4th long island and i also had Brittany by my side. I was having so much fun with her, she was a little tipsy and couldnt stop laughing. Every five seconds she would scream "GO YANKEES" at the top of her lungs and then start busting out dance moves as she heard the chants go on. I swear I could spend the day doing nothing with her and i would still have the time of my life, there was something about her that always made things better. Plus the way that tight Yankees shirt was riding up her stomach made my insides flip, i knew the alcohol was beginning to take a toll on me i was paying more attention to her abs then the actual game.

About half way through the game it began to drizzle, the Yankees were tied with the Dodgers and it seriously was turning out to be a good game. We kept on cheering for the hometown team as we munched on snacks and continued drinking, by now both Britt and I were intoxicated. The wind was picking up and it was causing me to shiver so instantly i began looking for warmth and began to get closer to her, she put her arm around me letting me know with her actions that she would keep me warm, i smiled and nuzzled in further, god she smelled good.

About half an hour later the Yankees were ahead by 1 run but the drizzle had turned into a down pour. The sky got darker and the wind began to pick up. I was so comfortable laying my head on her shoulder until i head the thunder. She tightened her grip around me because she knew how much i hated lightning. I looked out to the field and saw that the players were making their way to the dugouts because the rain was seriously coming down, it looked like someone was throwing buckets of water on the field.

" Ladies and gentlemen, due to the severe thunderstorm and weather advisory of flood warning we are postponing todays game between the New York Yankees and Los Angeles Dodgers, please make your ways to the exits and drive carefully"

"Aww boo, they postpone it right when it was getting good." Brittany pouted. I picked up my head and saw that her eyes were a bit glassy which told me she had a little to much to drink.

" I know Britt-Britt but no worries Ill convince my manager so we could come again." i assured her as i planted a small kiss on her cheek. Her pout instantly faded and she stared at me with a smile forming on her face. " come on lets go, its really coming down"

I pulled her up and made my way out of the suite and towards the exit. In a matter of minutes we were soaked and running towards the subway. She held my hands because there was a crowd by the entrance and i figured she did it so she wouldnt lose me.

"Im sorry ladies and gentlemen, but due to the severe weather the subway's down" A police officer said as he blocked the entrance to the subway. " You will have to find another means of transportation."

"Now what are we going to do" she said

"Uhm, i guess were going to have to walk, were only about 15 blocks away from my apartment and look theres a pharmacy over there, we could get an umbrella so we dont get soaked"

We crossed the street and made our way the Walgreens and only managed to get one umbrella due to them selling out. Since it was a small one we had to walk extremely close to each other, but i didnt mind because since it was raining and cold and i was soaked feeling Brittany's warmth made me feel better. She had her arm around me as she held me close so we could both fit under the umbrella. For some reason as we walked i secretly wished i lived farther that way i didnt have to let go of her. It began to rain even harder and i would nuzzle myself deeper into her embrace every time i heard the thunder.

"Were almost home San" she whispered as she kissed the top of my head. We walked quietly and before i knew it we were a block away from my house. We stopped because the light turned green. I began to shiver. "Im cold" i mumbled.

Brittany turned to face me and she wrapped her arms around my waist. "Ill keep you warm." She whispered. She held me close, and I stood there holding the umbrella, I dropped one of my hands and held her waist as well, i could see a smirk on her face as she pulled me closer.

My throat tightened noticing how close i was standing to her. We were practically inches away from each other and i could practically smell a mixture of her scent and the liqour. She leaned her head a little close and i could feel her breath hitting my lips. My eyes kept on flicking from her lips to her blue eyes, those blue eyes that i swear were hypnotizing me. She stared back at me then my lips then back at my eyes "San.." she barely let out.

" th-the light changed. We can cross the street now." I managed blurt out. It felt like i had broken her out of a trance because she let me go and pulled away. Both of us still under the umbrella we crossed the street in silence and made our way to my building. The elevator ride was taken in complete silence and we made our way to the door of my apartment and she stood behind as I looked for the key to unlock the door.

When we made our way in, i put the umbrella in the corner and took off my shoes and dropped my purse on the couch. She just stood there motionless.

"well im going to get out of this wet clothes..-" as I was turning to walk away i felt her hand grab my wrist and pull me back. She pulled me back into her arms and pushed me flush against her. She stared right into my eyes and down to my lips again. I slowly began to freeze.

" You want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you." she said matter-of-factly. I stared at her in the eye and couldnt for the life of me force words.

" Tell me that you dont feel anything having me this close to you Santana, tell me you dont feel the urge of grabbing me and kissing me like you're life depended on it?" she whispered as she got close and i could feel her breath hitting my ear. Oh god if she wasnt holding me I would have probably fell to the floor. I dont know if it was the alcohol or what but i felt like if i was on the verge of a heart attack.

" Tell me you're not feeling youre heart beat like if it's about to pop out of your chest" She was staring at me again " tell me right now you don't want to kiss me and ill walk away and pretend like nothing happened."

We were standing so close I was able to feel her heart beating as much as mine. Her lips were grazing my cheeks and her hands had traveled from my waist to my back and she was forming little circles under my shirt with her hands. I felt like i couldnt breath, im not gonna lie right in that moment nothing else existed except for Brittany.. and she was right I did want to kiss her.

" Britt..." i barely whispered. She brought her blue eyes up to look at mine and she leaned in.

* * *

The second we kissed i felt fireworks. Its like after being lost for so long you finally find your way back home. In that instant, I knew my home was in Brittany. The way her lips fit perfectly on mine and how her hands were gripping my hips tightly were driving me crazy. We kissed frantically as she sucked on my bottom lip and gently bit it, I moaned in her mouth and gently swiped my tounge on her bottom lip. She granted me access and let go of my lip and parted hers so our tounges met for the first time in so many years.

" You have no idea how much i had to stop myself from kissing you the mintue i saw you again for the first time after so long.." she said against my lips. I could taste the Cranberry and Vodka she had been drinking. She began to kiss me again.. oh god those lips did wonders to me, i felt myself melting. " I cant stop thinking about you, every night I lay awake thinking of your face, your body, the way you would make me tremble in your arms.. god Santana.. I want." She kissed me harder. "I want.."

"What do you want britt?" I panted against her lips. I lost myself in her kisses, I couldnt think straight. I wanted her, but i needed to hear her say she wanted me too.

"you.. I want you." She said as she gripped my hips and pulled me closer to her. I couldnt help but moan feeling her so desperate, desparte for me. I knew that i shouldnt do this, i had a girlfriend and Im not a cheater, but in that moment having Brittany kissing me the way she was, i totally lost it.

" take me then.. I want you too" i whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, first of all I want to thank everyone for their opinion and their support. I'm having so much fun writing this fic, I never knew i would like writing so much lol Well just to clear somethings up.. I do like Em a lot and i feel bad for her getting screwed over but at the end of the day this is a Brittana fic. Second the next couple of chapters are going to continue being in Santana and Brittany's POV but i will also add a chapter where Quinn is the narrator as well as Emily. Please continue to review and follow! Thanks!

* * *

**Santana's POV**

Brittany pulled away just to look at me. Her blue eyes had gotten a shade darker and filled with desire. She pulled her hands up to cup my cheeks and leaned in again. This time the kiss was soft and i felt her lips slowly moving against mine. She then moved to kiss my neck planting soft kisses and gently sucking on my pulse point. I tilted my head to the side to allow more access. She wrapped her arms around my waist again and continued her assault on my neck. I didn't realize my eyes were closed all this time so when they shot open they landed on one thing that made my heart stop. I looked across the living room table and there it was staring back at me. Our graduation picture, my eyes landed on Emily, her graduation gown and that big smile she had on. Her arms were wrapped around me and i was sporting the same smile too. I could remember that day like it was just yesterday.

_**..FLASHBACK..**_

_NYU graduation day.. "Santana Marie Lopez.." I went up the stairs to the stage and walked over to the faculty administration and began shaking hands, I let go of the breath I was holding as I was congratulated by the staff. Finally after all that hard work and dedication I was a college graduate. Even though i was secretly a bookworm college was a whole different ball game compared to high school. You wouldn't believe all the sleepless (and sexless) nights i endured in order to finish my projects in order to receive this diploma. "WOOO SANTANA.. I LOVE YOU!" I turned around to find Emily on the bottom of the stage clapping like a crazed maniac. She had already recieved her diploma since it was alphabetical order. She stood right next to Quinn who was snapping pictures of me like crazy. They both were cheering for me and yelling at the top of their lungs. The final hand i shaked was the deans and he handed me the diploma. "congratulations" he said with a smile. "Thank you sir" I responded. I held my diploma and waved over at my parents who were sitting on the stands and I could tell my mother was balling her eyes out by the way she was shaking in my dad's arms. I made my way down the stairs and enguled in Emily's arms. She picked me up and spun me around planting a million and one kisses on my face. I couldn't help but squeal at how happy I was right in that moment. She then turns to Quinn who had her camera and says " Q snap a picture of me and my baby, today we take on the world as college grads! Im so proud of you baby, I knew you could do it!" She pulled me close and planted one last kiss on my lips and turned her head and smiled. I did the same thing and two seconds later the flash went off, leaving that picture as a memory of one of the most important days of my life._

**PRESENT DAY**

I couldnt do this to Em. No matter how much I wanted to be with Brittany tonight, Em deserved the truth, I know she wouldn't want to hear it but I couldn't hurt her by staying with her knowing with who my heart was. Dont get me wrong I love Emily, she's such an important part of my life. When Brittany chose Sam, I pretty much had given up on the chance of ever feeling anything for anyone until she came around. With every single day that passed she showed me that she was willing to go above and beyond for me, and she proved to me she did. I had to be honest with Emily and tell her what was going on. But first I had to stop this, I couldnt start something with Brittany while being with Emily, it wasnt fair for both.

I picked up my arms and put them on her shoulders " Britt.." I whispered. She was still kissing and biting my neck. I pushed her away so i could look at her in the eye "Brittany we can't do this.." i managed to say. She looked up at me and i could see all the different emotions running through her face. " Dont get me wrong, I really do want to do this, I did mean it when i said i wanted you, but we cant, I'm sorry" I grabbed her arm and unwrapped them from my waist. With an apologetic look I turned around and made my way to my room. I closed the door and leaned against it and let go of the breath i was holding. I couldnt stick around and wait for Brittany to respond and I couldnt look at her anymore with out giving her an explanation.

I undressed myself and went to take a shower. I sat in the tub and let the the water run, I had no other choice but sit there and come clean about my feelings. I loved both girls both Emily and Brittany, but in different ways. Emily had grown to be such an important part of my life. Since day one she took care of me, she loved me even though i was broken and unsure of my life. She loved me for almost 5 years and watched me become the person I am today. If it was for Quinn, Rachel, Kurt and her i would probably still be working at a bar and hating the fact I never went and pursued my dream. Em was the perfect person and I would be a fool to let her go and at the end of the day i loved her but i wasnt in love with her.

I had to be honest, when I left Lima almost 5 years ago my heart was left. It stayed back with Brittany, truth is I think my heart belong to her since we were kids. It feels like just yesterday when I met a little blonde girl who was willing to help me color and decorate my art project. Since that day Brittany stood by to protect and take care of me, and i did the same. I would cheer her up and make her feel better when she thought she wasnt good enough at school and she was there to take care of me when ever anything happened. Like such as when Quinn dared me to climb the tree outside of her house back when we were 10. I was almost at the top when a branch snapped and i feel breaking my leg in 3 places. Brittany never left my side, she even cried her eyes out when they didnt allow her in the x-ray room. She spent the summer with me indoors when she couldnt been out having fun the like rest of our friends. She would always tell me we were going to be together for ever, and i believed her. I loved Brittany since day one and no matter how much i tried, that would never change.

I had to be honest with myself. I didnt want a life with Emily, I wanted one with Brittany. I always have and i always will. I noticed my hands were all wrinkly from being under the shower so i knew it was a sign for me to get out. I finished showering and made my way back to my room and started to change for bed. The room was dark and ive never been happier to feel the bed sheets covering me and protecting me in my cocoon. Tomorrow was going to be a new day, I was going to talk to Brittany and let her know what i was feeling. All these feelings were dying to get out of me and i couldnt help but dread to feel is Britt felt the same. Sure she wanted to have sex with me not even 3 hours ago but that didnt mean she was in love with me. Before i knew it I was beginning to drift off into sleep so i turned around and hugged my pillow and closed my eyes.

The next morning I woke up with one thing on my mind: Brittany. I had to tell her that I was going to leave Emily and tell her that i was deeply head over heels in love with her. If she was willing to be with me I would want to start all over again and work on a relationship with her. I wanted it all with her because i was in love with her. 5:45 am. I had just enough time to get ready for work and talk to Brittany before i had to leave to the label. I got up and walked over to my closet to find something to wear. I decided to go for a gray pencil skirt with a black tight button down shirt and black high heel pumps. Since for some reason my hair decided to look crazy today, wearing a pony tail was going to be the easy way out. After applying some light make-up to hide my lack of sleep i looked over the clock and was pleased that i had a little more than 30 minutes before i had to go.

I walked over to Brittany's room and knocked. Nothing, maybe she was sleeping.. I knocked harder this time and waited, still nothing. I slowly opened the door and peeked my head in, the bed was perfectly made and there was no sign of the blonde, where was she? I searched the apartment and the last place she could be was the kitchen. I walked in and found that the coffee was made and there was a bagel with cream cheese ready on the table. I got closer to the counter and found a note under the plate:

_**Santana, **_

_**Went out for a run then to run some errands then to my apartment. It was still early so i didnt want to wake you, ill be out for the rest of the day.. Britt-**_

Well there go that plan of unleashing my feelings to Britt. I sat in the counter and took a bite of the bagel she had ready for me.. mm strawberry cream cheese. Breakfast was delicious, and it was time for me to go to work. After an annoying ride in the subway, i was sitting in my office at the label. Around mid day, and i was still sitting in my office chair and not being able to concentrate. There was no way I was gonna get any work done, so i got up and packed my things. I was determined to go see my blonde and once and for all let her know how i felt.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

She pulled away from me and told me she couldnt, then she went and locked herself in her room. I stood there motionless trying to process the fact that just a couple seconds ago I was standing there kissing Santana, feeling her lips on mine and the next I was standing there alone. Why did she pull away? i know it wasnt the right thing to do becuase she was still with Emily but i couldnt control myself. While we were waiting in the sidewalk to cross the street I knew she was feeling just like i was. She wanted to kiss me too! Did that mean she also had feelings for me? Was she just drunk and horny? ugh, all these thoughts were driving me insane. I wanted to walk right into her room and ask for an explanation because I felt like i needed one.

_Buzz, buzz..._

I was ripped out of my thoughts when i felt my phone vibrate.. There was an unread text message on the screen.. It was Sam.

**Britt, I just landed in New York and am staying in the hotel on 7th. Can we meet today and talk and settle some things? Let me know? -Sam**

Damn, out of all days Sam would choose the day that i have so much on my mind to add more things. I huffed and wrote out a response.

**Sure, lets meet up say in 2 hours or so, meet me in the apartment, we can talk and sort to things you would like to take back to California. -Britt**

**Sounds good, see you then. -Sam**

I looked at the time and it was 5:00 am. Santana was going to be getting up anytime soon, even though a couple of hours ago I wanted an explanation right now i felt it wasnt best to see her. I walked into the bathroom for a quick shower and then proceeded to change into some sweats and my favorite black hoodie. Before seeing Sam, I decided on going for a run to clear my mind. I had to figure out what to do with Santana, cause clearly after what happened last night things were going to change and then i had to think of what to say to Sam. A couple of weeks had passed since I had left him at the altar and I knew today I had to once and for all explain

After walking into the kitchen and making a fresh pot of coffee and a bagel with strawberry cream cheese (her favorite). I set everything on the kitchen counter and wrote a note for Santana, I know how she tends to worry when people disappear.

_**Santana, **_

_**Went out for a run then to run some errands then to my apartment. It was still early so i didnt want to wake you, ill be out for the rest of the day.. Britt-**_

There. I grabbed my cell phone, keys and backpack and was out the door.

I ran until my lungs were about to burst, the faster i ran the more I managed to think about this whole situation. Kissing Santana was the best feeling I have had in a really long time. She was always it, that person I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. The last time we saw each other in Lima, I knew if I would've told her that she would've stayed in Lima for me and now she would be a completely different person. Seeing how happy and successful she was being a music producer made me realize how letting her go back then was the best thing I did.

Sam. That was another thing flooding my mind. Sam was the person I chose to be with so he could help fill the emptiness that Santana left. When she came back to be together again, I chose to stay with Sam because she needed to grow and there was no way she would be able to staying in Lima. Before I knew it, we had graduated McKinley and we had been together all through college. In a blink of an eye, we were engaged and standing in front of each other at the altar. I loved Sam, i did, but I couldnt spend the rest of my life forcing myself to be happy with him when i wasnt. My happiness was with Santana, and even though she was with Emily that wasnt going to change.

In about an hour, I made it to my apartment just in time to be alone for a couple more minutes before Sam got here. I was going to just be completely honest with Sam and then go back to San's place and just let her know how i felt. It was going to be a long shot since she was madly in love with Emily and I did witness the conversation she had a couple nights ago.

There was a knock on the door and I didnt even have to get who it was, I walked over to the door and took in a deep breath before i opened the door and saw Sam for the first time in almost a month. It had been the longest time that had passed without seeing each other in almost 5 years. He looked good, he had gotten a haircut and left his beard grow a little. He was wearing jeans and a black v-neck and i could tell he was still working out like always. He looked at me and offered a small smile

"hi" i whispered as i signaled for him to come in. He nodded and bashfully walked into the living room. We stood there staring at each other for a while taking in each others appearance until he finally spoke.

"hey Britt, its been a long time, you look really good. How have you been? Did you already start working at the studio?" he said as he took a seat on my newly purchased couch.

"thanks, yeah ive had a lot of free time so I've been going on a lot of runs. Overall, ive been pretty good just trying to get everything settled over here" I said as i point around all over the apartment. " and i actually start work next week. Im actually really nervous because now im in charge of the place and i don't want to mess up."

"nah don't worry about it britt, you'll be amazing as always" he said with a smile. I smiled back because this is the Sam that i always knew. He always reassured me and said things were going to be ok. I could tell the conversation was going to end up at me explaining to why i decided to break things off, so i decided to prolong it a little.

" would you like some wine, I figured you would be hungry so i ordered pizza"

"yeah, thanks" he said.

I made my way to the kitchen and pulled out two wine glasses from the cupboard and a wine bottle that Quinn had brought a couple of nights ago. I filled up both cups and quietly took a sip out of the bottle to calm my nerves. I walked back into the living room and found Sam looking over some boxes that i had started to unpack just before he had arrived.

"You know feel free to take back what ever you want Sam. After all this stuff belonged to both of us" I said as i walked over to him and handed him his wine glass. He nodded and proceeded to sit back on the couch and this time I joined him. We sat and talked about how he was working on a big project at work and if it took off like the company was expecting to he would be offered to become head of his advertising firm. I couldn't help but tell him how proud i was of him because i was. He was such a nice guy and he deserved good things happening to him.

The pizza arrived 2 minutes later. Sam insisted on paying the delivery boy and said he wouldn't take no for an answer. I laughed and allowed him to, we sat right back down and ate. 10 minutes passed and no one spoke, we just sat there avoiding contact until he decided to speak up.

" It's Santana isn't it?" he whispered as he brought his wine glass to his mouth. I was in the middle of swallowing my pizza so it gave me a bit of time to think of an answer.

"Sam, nothing happened between me and Santana for me to decide to leave you. I couldn't go on and marry you because deep down inside I wasnt happy and I know you weren't. Yes, I still do have feeling for her, and im not going to lie there was times i thought of her, but if we ended up getting married-"

"Britt, I know you think i wasnt happy but i want to tell you that I have never been happier being by your side. You decided to be with me back when Santana came back to Lima to be with you. And you chose me. I always knew that you would never love me like you loved her but i always dreamed of the possibility." he said as he put down his wine glass and got up. He paced back and forth until he stopped right in front of me and grabbed my hands pulling me back up as well. " Brittany, I know you weren't happy with me and i knew deep down inside you still thought of her but I want you to know that if you let me Ill spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel as happy as you make me feel"

"Sam it's not about" My words were cut off because his lips suddenly came crashing down to mine. He held me close to him, his arms were wrapped around my body so tight that i couldn't move my arms. I just stood there shock at the fact that even though I had told him I didnt want to be with him he was still attempting to kiss me. I about to pull away to tell him that this couldn't happen and i would never get back with him when i felt eyes staring back at me. I opened my eyes and saw that Sam was still kissing me with his eyes closed and his arms wrapped around me. I instantly pulled away when my eyes wandered to the door and found it wide open and a small brunette staring back at us in shock. Her mouth was wide open as she stared at Sam at me. I saw her mouth close and her bottom lip begin to tremble.

"San.." i said as i pulled away and caused Sam to step away and look at Santana as well. It was too late because she turned around and walked away as I saw the first tear fall from her eyes. " San wait!" i yelled as i ran after her.

"I-im sorry i didnt mean to interupt-" she mumbled as she frantically pressed on the elevator button desperate for it to open " oh, fuck this thing! ill take the stairs"

" Santana, wait" i said as i grabbed her arm as she tried to make a run for the stairs "What happened last night-"

"what happened last night was a mistake Brittany. It wasnt supposed to happen and it will never happen again. I have a girlfriend which may i remind you I will be seeing tomorrow and you.." Her face dropped "you have Sam"

Oh no. did she think i was getting back with Sam? Even though my heart broke at her telling me it meant nothing I felt the sudden urge to clear everything up. "San, what happened with Sam was-"

" you dont have to say anything. Im no one for you to explain anything to Brittany. Look i got to go, I dont even know what im doing here, I have packing to do" with that said she turned around and made her way to the stairs. She was gone.

I brought my hands to my face and couldnt stop the tears from streaming down my face. This was so messed up, I had no idea what to do. In the middle of my break down i felt a hand on my shoulder. I picked my head up and saw Sam standing right next to me with a sad look on his face. "brittany... im sorry" he whispered.

"It better if you leave now Sam, Im sorry there will never be an us again. I care for you a lot its just that I cant be with you anymore, you will always have a friend in me. Ill send you back all your stuff" i didnt feel like dealing with anyone right now, so i made my way back to the apartment and shut the door leaving Sam in the hallway.

I wanted to hide in a corner and just cry my eyes out. I had officially lost Santana, I knew that now she wouldnt talk to me because she looked so hurt watching Sam and I. It broke my heart to hear her say our kiss didnt matter when to me it was the most important thing that had happened to me in a long time.

**"what happened last night was a mistake Brittany. It wasnt supposed to happen and it will never happen again. I have a girlfriend which may i remind you I will be seeing tomorrow and you have Sam"**

those words were still invading my brain. I laid down in the couch and couldnt help the tears continuing to stream down my face. This heartache killing me softly. I had to tell Santana how i felt, but i knew there was no use in going to look for her now. She wouldnt listen, i looked around the room and found exactly what i was looking for. I walked up to one of the boxes and pulled out a notebook and a pen. I sat by the kitchen counter and began to write. I poured my heart and soul into each word i wrote.

* * *

A couple hours later, I found myself standing outside Santana's apartment with the letter in my hands. I looked through my purse and found the key she had given me a couple days after I had randomly appeared in her house. I opened the door and was welcomed to complete silence and darkness. I walked into the living room and figured that maybe she wasnt home yet, until i heard a voice coming from her bedroom, her voice. I walked up to her door and stood quietly listening, she was singing.

_I know you're somewhere out there_  
_Somewhere far away_  
_I want you back_  
_I want you back_  
_My neighbors think_  
_I'm crazy_  
_But they don't understand_  
_You're all I had_  
_You're all I had_

_At night when the stars_  
_Light up my room_  
_I sit by myself_  
_Talking to the Moon._  
_Trying to get to You_  
_In hopes you're on_  
_The other side_  
_Talking to me too._  
_Or Am I a fool_  
_Who sits alone_  
_Talking to the moon?_

_Ohoooo..._

_I'm feeling like_  
_I'm famous_  
_The talk of the town_  
_They say I've gone mad_  
_Yeah_  
_I've gone mad_  
_But they don't know_  
_What I know_  
_Cause when the_  
_Sun goes down_  
_Someone's talking back_  
_Yeah_  
_They're talking back_

_Ohh_  
_At night when the stars_  
_Light up my room_  
_I sit by myself_  
_Talking to the moon._  
_Trying to get to You_  
_In hopes you're on_  
_The other side_  
_Talking to me too._  
_Or am I a fool_  
_Who sits alone_  
_Talking to the moon?_

Everytime Santana sang she did it with so much emotion. She would always bottle up her feelings until they overwhelmed her, then she would sing to allow herself to release those feelings. I could tell her voice beginning to fade as i heard her cry. Hearing her sobs made me feel like crap, i couldnt stand being there any longer so i walked back to the living room and left the letter i wrote in the living room table where i saw she had her passport and purse that way i knew she would see it.

"Bye Santana, I love you" i whispered. I knew she wouldnt hear me but i couldnt help myself, with tears in my eyes i closed the door behind me knowing that in a couple of hours she would be in someone elses arms.

* * *

Guys i hope you like this chapter, it was so hurtful writing this chapter.. The song i picked is one of my favorites.. Bruno Mars- Talking to the moon

Please favorite, follow and please please please send me your feedback!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Hey guys, thank you for your responses :)... Lets continue with the story, just to be clear in the next chapters im going to add Quinn and Emily's POV because it will help explain something happening in the story. Hope you guys like it... keep following and reviewing! **

* * *

**Santana's POV**

I was abruptly awoken by Quinn's voice.

"Santana.. You did not just seriously make me get up at 4 in the morning to drop you off at the airport and you're not fucking ready!" She yelled as she made her way into my bedroom. " Did you seriously not hear me honking the horn like a maniac outside?!" I shook my head both answering her question and also trying to wake myself off " of course, i figured you wouldn't, you sleep like the dead.. Now come on sleeping beauty if you're not dressed and out in the next 15 minutes you're going to miss your flight!"

I glanced over at the clock on my nightstand and realized how late it was and i immediately shot up and made my way to the bathroom. " Oh my god! Quinn my luggage is already packed and waiting in the living room and my passport and purse are on the living room table. Grab them and take them to the car, I'm going to take a quick shower and get ready, Ill be downstairs in 15 minutes."

I felt like flash as i zoomed around my bedroom looking for my outfit after i had taken literally a 2 minute shower. In exactly 9 minutes total I was completely dressed, in black skinny jeans, a burgundy v neck, a leather jacket and vans. I walked over to the living room and saw that Quinn had done exactly as i had instructed her. The small luggage and duffel bag were gone, I glanced over to the living room table and saw that the two articles i had placed there last night were gone too. I glanced over my apartment and made sure i wasn't forgetting anything, satisfied with myself i shut the lights off and closed the door.

I took the elevator downstairs and saw Quinn standing outside of her white range rover sticking the luggage in her trunk. I couldn't help but laugh at watching her struggle with lifting my things, i figured i should tell her to join a gym but that would only get her to give me a "Quinn certified bitch glare" and having to find my own way to get to the airport. I was brought out of my thoughts by the noise that Quinn made by slamming the trunk door shut. "There" she said as she wiped her hands over her pants. "Lets get going"

I made my way to the passenger side where i saw my purse. " Yes Santana, I did put you passport in your purse, I did exactly as you said and grabbed everything from the table and put it in there" She huffed and rolled her eyes. I smiled at her because she knew me so well. Quinn pulled off into the street and turned on the radio and we were on our way to the airport.

"Whats wrong Santana?"

Quinns voice broke me out of my thoughts and i turned my glance over to her to give her a 'nothing i'm fine look'. She looked at me like as she could see right thru me. " Come on San, Ive known you since we were kids, I know when somethings bothering you. If you don't want to talk about it I'm not going to bug you, but you know its not good to keep things bottled up inside. Does it have something to do with Britt? "

Hearing her name made my heart hurt. I spent last night just sitting in the fire escape just thinking and singing. I cried myself to sleep remembering seeing her with Sam and how it weirdly hurt just as much as seeing them that day in the choir room back at McKinley. She didn't even come home to sleep, she was probably with him "I know Q, I just don't know how to explain it anymore. Just a couple of weeks ago, I was sad to see Em go away for six months and then Brittany came and turned my whole world upside down" I looked down at my hands thinking of what to say next " You know Sam is back..." Quinn was looking forward and when i mentioned that she just turned her face to look at me to encourage me to keep going. " I was going to her apartment yesterday, and since we never knock or anything i just used the key and went in and i saw them kissing. They were standing by the couch he had his arms around her and was kissing her, I froze Q, I felt like i couldn't move let alone breath! I felt like someone had ripped out my heart, She saw me and i couldn't fight back the tears and just ran away. She tried to stop me but i left."

" Oh honey, I'm sorry, I knew you were developing feelings again for her just by looking at you. San but did you guys talk it out or anything.."

"No, she tried to tell me something but i cut her off telling her that i didn't care because I had a girlfriend" I replied.

"Well do you?"

" I do.." i whispered as i wiped away a tear that was sneakily falling down my cheek.

I felt her hand on top of mine, trying to console me "San.."

"Look I don't want to talk about it, in a couple hours I'm going to be with Emily again." She pulled into the departure passenger drop off section. We both got off the car and she helped me take out my bags. We have each other a big hug.

" Take care of yourself S, just think about what you're going to do, you're a smart girl. I love you see you in a few days"

"I love you too Q" I grabbed my purse and luggage and made my way to the check in station. Luckily i was just in time because boarding was due to begin in a 15 minutes.

Once on the plane I settled myself in and began to rummage through my purse looking for my iPod. I didn't even bother looking inside because i knew i had packed it there last night. Once i found it i plugged it in and put my head phones on letting the music blast through my head and help me push thoughts of a certain blonde out of my head. Making sure i had my seat belt on i closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I stood and glanced at the arrivals screen and and anxiously looked for San's flight. _American Airlines Flight 9568 from JFK (New York) to Rome- **Landed**. _My heart fluttered as i read that, I had missed Santana so much! I knew being away from her for 6 months was going to be hard but i never thought it would be anything like this, I literally felt like i was walking around with something missing. I was beginning to feel something was wrong with her, I noticed it every time we spoke on the phone, she sounded distant. I mean we still spoke about our days and things that were happening but when i would tell her i loved her and missed her i couldn't help but feel like something was wrong.

I walked over to the terminal where all the passengers were due to arrive. I couldn't wait to see her again, she was such an important part of my life and even though we were going to spend just only 5 days together i was determined to make them unforgettable for her. The doors suddenly opened and I saw her. I'm not going to lie, as i watched her look around the mob of people for me I was able to get a good look at her, and god was she beautiful. She wasn't dressed fancy or anything but she was just breath taking to look at. If i didn't think it was possible for her to get any prettier, i was surely proven wrong.

"SANTANA, BABY!" I yelled as i made my way to her. She looked up and saw me and smiled. I couldn't contain myself anymore and i ran up to her and picked her up. She hugged me tight and I could tell something was wrong with her. Even though she was smiling at me, her eyes showed sadness. The last time i saw those brown eyes so stormy was when i first met her. Quinn had told me she had gone through a bad break up, i never mentioned it to her because it would always upset her, so i learned just to forget about her past and not ask questions.

I put her down and brushed a strand of hair covering her face. I looked down at her and couldn't help but feel so much love for her, I couldn't believe she was standing here in front of me. " Baby, I'm so happy you're here. I've missed you" I whispered as i leaned closer to kiss her lips and when i was about to kiss her she tilted her face making me kiss her cheek instead.

"I missed you too Em" she said as she pulled away. I stood there trying to grasp what had just happened. Maybe she was tired, I knew how cranky she was after being stuck in a plane or car for long periods of time. I shook of the unsettling feeling that was creeping inside of me and grabbed her hand. "Come on baby, lets go back to my apartment and get settled." I smiled at her. She smiled back at me and we made our way to the car.

_**...DAYS LATER...**_

I couldnt believe that time had passed by so quickly. Santana was already packing to leave the day after tomorrow. I sat there and watched her get everything ready and i couldnt help but smile remembering the short time we had together in Italy. We had spent days sight seeing and taking pictures of literally everything, no really, my new screensaver on my phone was one of Santana eating gelato. I couldn't help but laugh at the picture every time i saw it. She was so mad when i took it.

_"Em quit playing and just let me eat in peace" She said faking annoyance. She tried covering her face with her napkin but i kept on swatting it away. She couldn't control her giggles as she tried to swat away my phone from my hands._

_" Come on babe, just one more picture and i swear im done"_

_" No, cause you already took like a million, I swear if you take one more im going to go all Lima Heights on you" She said with a smirk on your face. _

_SNAP. She heard the phone make a sound and her eyes widened and i could see the mischief in them. I started laughing because she looked adorable in the picture and before i knew it she was jumping over the table and was covering my face in ice cream. We broke out into a full blown ice cream war in the middle of the little ice cream shop. We had to come home and change because we were covered in chocolate ice cream._

Every single moment i spent with her was the best time I had here in Italy was amazing. Even though we spend every single minute together she was still distant. We still haven't kissed or been intimate. She lets me hold her hand but only for a couple minutes and she would let go. When night time came was the only time she would allow me to cuddle with her but that was it. I stopped trying to do anything because the first night when i leaned in to kiss her neck she pulled away saying she had to go to the bathroom and when she came back she laid on her side of the bed and fell asleep.

Tonight, I had planned every single detail in advance. I wanted it to be perfect so since that night i called her telling her I had switched her flight I began to plan. She thinks were going to eat with some of my co-workers but what i have planned is a romantic dinner for two. I managed to get my favorite restaurant to set up a table on the roof-top of my apartment building. One night when i was speaking to San on the phone i went up there and was amazed by the view. So i decided to have it decorated with lights and set the table up in the middle. I had hired a small band to play in the background. There was going to be flowers everywhere, red roses. She loved red. It was going to be perfect, we were going to have dinner under the stars. Since it wasn't too cold out, i even set up a blanket that way we could also lay down and just relax.

"Em, are you ready to go?"

Her voice broke me out of my thoughts. " Uh, yeah pretty much I'm just going to make a phone call real quick and well head out." I said as i walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She nodded and told me she just had to finish her make up. She grabbed her purse and walked into the bathroom and I made my way outside to call Felipe to make sure everything was ready upstairs. Before leaving i picked up my jacket and patted the pockets to make sure i had everything. Feeling for what i was looking for made me smile, i turned to open the door and dialed.

"Felipe.."

* * *

**Santana's POV**

These past few days with Emily were so much fun. I missed being with her and laughing at the crazy things she did. It also made me realize that I had to be honest with her and tell her that I wasn't in love with her. Tonight after dinner with her co-workers I was going to tell her the truth. I was going to tell her about Brittany and explain why I could never love her like she wanted me to. I always avoided telling her about Britt, not because i was afraid to tell her it was just too hurtful.

I was almost done with my make-up all my was missing was my mascara. I rummaged through my purse. I was beginning to get frustrated so i decided to turn my purse upside down and drop all the contents on the bathroom counter. Sometimes i don't know why i buy such big purses, shit is so hard to find in there. I looked over the counter and found the mascara, i picked it up and something caught my eye. I don't know how i haven't seen it before, i put the mascara down and pick up a pink envelope. I flipped it over and saw that it said "Santana". My stomach began to flip because i knew that handwriting everywhere. It was Brittany.

I was about to open the letter when i heard the front door close. " Babe, come on lets go. We don't wanna be late."

I grabbed the letter and stuffed it back into my purse along with everything else i took out. "Uh, coming!" I yelled. I wonder when did Brittany put that letter in my purse.

I came out of the bathroom and was instantly greeted with Emily holding out a single rose to me. I smiled and took the rose from her and she opened the front door and gestured me to come out. She grabbed my hand and guided me to the elevators. Once we were inside i noticed instead of pressing the button to the lobby she pressed the button to go to the top floor. "uh, Em? I thought we were having dinner with your co-workers?" I questioned her.

She smiled and squeezed my hand. " Yeah, were having dinner. But just the two of us" She said as she sent me a wink. The doors opened at the top floor and we walked out, she stood in front of the door that lead to the roof and she opened it. Still holding on to my hand, she brought them up to her lips and kissed it. She took a breath and walked up the stairs with me following. The door to the roof was opened by a gentleman dressed in a tuxedo and a smile on his face, I recognized him right away, he was Emily's friend Felipe.

I couldn't help but stare in awe at everything before me. Candles and Christmas lights surrounded the whole area, and flower petals all over the floor. There was a small table in the middle of the roof, fit for two. I looked around with my mouth wide open and i looked over at Emily and saw that she was lovingly staring at me "Em.. this is beautiful" i whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you babe, come on lets eat." She walked me over to the table and pulled the chair out for me to sit. I smiled at her chivalrous gesture as she turned and took a seat herself. A soft piano began to play in the background and i turned around to find a guy playing the piano. I couldn't help but laugh at how she had planned all this, I looked over to her and she gave me a smile.

Felipe came out with our dinner. We were having chicken cacciatore and linguine. Another one of my favorites. The band continued to play as we talked and ate our dinner. Felipe then came out with dessert, and a bottle of champagne. She winked at Felipe who in Italian i guess told the band to leave because in just a few more minutes we were alone on the rooftop.

" I cant believe you did all this Emily, it amazing" I said as i looked around and looked up at the beautiful starry night. She shyly smiled at me and i could see all the love in her eyes. I instantly felt an ache in my heart because here i was head over heels with a girl who was probably back in new york with her trouty love and there was this perfect girl in front of me who loved me unconditionally but yet i couldnt love her back. I had to tell her.

" I want to talk to you about something" We both said at the same time. We couldnt help but laugh, " Go ahead, you go first" Emily said with a smile on her face.

"No Em, you go"

She took a deep breath. " Do you remember the first night we met?" She asked. I smiled at nodded. "Well since that day I knew you werent just another girl. Santana you are seriously something special, many people would think that your this hard core bad ass with a bad attitude but honestly in that instant i saw you I knew you were the total opposite. Getting to know you proved me right, San you have the biggest heart I have ever seen in anyone. You go above and beyond for people you care about and thats something I truly admire. Being by your side has shown me what love is all about, I fell in love with my best friend. I thank god every single day you walked into that club that night because I met the love of my life. Santana you make me so happy and if you'll let me I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way." She gets up and walks over to me and reaches into her pocket to pull out a small velvet box "Santana Lopez, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

It was 8 in the morning and i was preparing breakfast for Brittany and I. She had been staying with me since Santana left for Italy, she felt like she shouldn't be in her apartment while she was away. She was staying here until she was ready to officially move into her new apartment. Everything was practically done, the movers were bringing in the last of her stuff today.

We were up so early because I had an important meeting and today was Britt's first day at her dance studio. She had just finished showering and was in the guest bedroom while I was in the kitchen making pancakes and bacon. She loves pancakes and I love bacon.

_"Q,_ can i borrow some socks?" I heard her yell from the guest bedroom. I couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that Britt still couldn't manage to pack an overnight bag because she would always forget something.

"Sure, there in my bedroom, the second drawer."

"Thanks!" A couple of minutes later she was making her to the kitchen dressed in her dance wear. She looked like a ballerina, her hair was slickly pulled back into a bun and she was wearing a black leotard with sweat pants over them. She was carrying a duffel bag so she made her way to the living room to drop in on the couch.

"Quinn I think you left your phone on silent again because you have like 15 missed calls" She said as she made her way back into the kitchen " Oh, look someone is calling right now" she waved the phone in the air to me.

" Answer it and put in on speaker cause my hands are dirty." She clicked on the talk button followed by the speaker button. She gestured for me to start speaking, so i did. "Hello?"

_" Quinn, What the hell, Ive been calling you like a maniac..! Why haven't you answered.?"_

" Well hello to you too Lopez.. What do I owe this pleasure of you calling so early in the morning? or late in the evening for you?" I said as i winked over to Brittany who was looking at the phone with a smile on her face. God, these two were so ridiculously in love with each other it made me want to puck. Even hearing each others voice made them smile.

_" Emily proposed.." _Brittany's smile fell and she looked up at me with the saddest face i have ever seen on her. She looked like if someone had grabbed her heart and ripped it out of her chest.

_" It was like a scene from a romantic movie.. There were candles and roses and a band. and even a freaking butler.. can you believe that Q.. a butler!"_

I looked over as Brittany whos eyes began to water and her lip began to tremble. I grabbed the phone from her hand and clicked the speaker phone off. I reached out again to grab her hand and she pulled away whispering she was ok and she had to go. I stood there watching a destroyed Brittany make her way to the living room to pick up her bag and walk our of my apartment. Just then i realized that Santana was still on the line._  
_

_" Santana.. did you say yes" I had to ask. Last time i saw her she looked upset over seeing Brittany with Sam. I knew Santana like the back of my hand and i knew just by looking into her eyes that she loved Britt. I spoke to Brittany that night and she explained to me that Sam came just to get his stuff and Santana happened to walk in right when he was kissing her, but she didn't kiss him back. She told him she loved Santana, if only San would've walked in just a couple of seconds before she would've heard that." San about Sam-" I was cut off by hearing Emily's voice.  
_

_" Look Q, I gotta go. Well talk when i'm back in New York, remember to pick me up at the airport tomorrow night. Love you."_

* * *

**A/N- Hey guys**.. ** I hope you liked this chapter. i'm currently working on the next chapter so expect an update in a couple of days. Next chapter we will see Britts Letter and also find out if what Santana's answer was to Emilys Proposal. Please let me know what you think so far?**


	12. Chapter 12

Santana's POV

The time I spent in Italy was like a blur, it felt like in a blink of an eye I was already back at Kennedy Airport. It was a little after 5am and I was standing at the baggage claim waiting for the suitcase, luckily since my flight was an early one I quickly spotted my belongings and made my way to the exit where people waited for the passengers to arrive. As soon as the door opened I searched for Quinn in the crowd.

After a couple minutes, I was able to spot her. She was standing against the wall holding two cups of coffee. I smiled because Quinn knew that i couldn't function without caffeine. As i was making my way towards her she looked up and I could tell something wasn't right. She looked sad, and when she looked at me i could tell her mind was going at a mile a minute.

" Hey Q..-"

"Santana, please tell me you didn't say yes" She said as she handed me my coffee and looked at me with pleading eyes. " I know that you always act on impulse and the last time-"

"Quinn can we please wait and discuss this somewhere else, I really don't think everyone in the fucking terminal needs to know about my life" I harshly whispered. I couldn't help but get mad at the fact that I wasn't even here for two minutes and was already being harassed. She must have noticed her comment pissed me off because her gaze fell to the floor and slightly nodded. She grabbed my suitcase and we made our way to the parking deck.

She was parked on the 3rd floor, I heard the beep of her range rover and she quietly opened the trunk and put the suitcase in as i made my way to the passenger seat. She closed the door and made her way to the driver's seat, she placed her latte on the cup holder and put the key on the ignition.

The whole ride back to my apartment was beyond awkward. For the entire 40 minute ride not a single word was said between Quinn and I. She kept her gaze on the road and would occasionally look down to her phone and quickly text while we were in traffic. I on the hand, just kept my forehead leaned against the window. My mind was flooded with thoughts about everything that had happened in the last couple of days. I knew I still had Brittany's letter in my purse and after holding it the entire flight back i still couldn't bring myself to read it. Part of me wanted just to get home and burn it because I still couldn't get the image of her and Sam out of my head.

Looking out the window, I noticed we had arrived to my apartment. She pulled over and parked right in front of the entrance, shutting off the car we just sat there in silence. I knew that Quinn wanted to know if I had said yes to Emily and I could tell that she didn't want to mention it because of how upset i got when she did.

I peeled my forehead from the window to look at her. She was just sitting there playing with her fingers and her head was hung low. I was about to speak when she broke the silence. " San, I know that you hate when people get in your business but I feel like i need to tell you what happened between Britt and Sam. I know its not my place to meddle but...-"

"Q, you're right i hate when people get into my shit, but you're my best friend and as much as i hate you sometimes you've always been there for me and you were the first person i called after Em purposed because other than my parents you're one of the most important people to me and I want you to know what is going on in my life." I said as i made eye contact with her, She looked up at me and was about to speak when I cut her off again.

"Emily is so important to me, when she came into my life I felt like I had no direction. I was just some young small-town girl with big dreams but no idea how to start them. When i decided to move to NY, i knew that Kurt, Rachel and you would be here to support me but something was missing. I needed someone to be with, someone to love me and protect me and when I found Emily she did exactly that. She supported me and stood by me all through college and even encouraged me to apply for the internship for the label. If it wasn't for her i wouldn't have this job i love so much and i wouldn't be where i am. When she purposed I could see all the love in her eyes and i felt in my heart that saying yes to her would be the safe choice for me. I know that by marrying Em I would have a stable life, a person who loves me unconditionally and a good life and sitting there on that roof top I could think of a million reasons why i should marry her, but one reason telling me not to."

* * *

_**Flashback.. (Rome) Santana's POV**_

_**" Santana Lopez, will you marry me?" **_

_**I couldn't believe my eyes. Emily was kneeling on her knee with a velvet box that held probably the prettiest engagement ring i had ever seen. I looked around the roof-top and it made sense, all the candles, rose petals and even the freaking band were all part of her proposal. My eyes went back to look at Emily, she just stared at me with a big smile on her face and so much love in her eyes. **_

_**"Em, I don't know what to say.." i whispered looking down at her hands. She playfully rolled her eyes and chuckled.**_

_**"Say yes silly" **_

_**Yes. That's all i had to say, by saying yes I would be promised a future with Emily, the girl that would make the perfect wife. I would only have to say yes, and in a couple of months she would be back home and we would get married, we would settle down and form a family. We would have 2 kids, boy and a girl, and move to the outskirts of the city where we could team them to ride their bikes in the side walk and let them have their first lemonade stands. On the weekends, we would go to their soccer or baseball games and cheer them on. I would buy myself a mini-van and drive them to around, whether its to practice or for play dates. After coming home from work, i would be able to yell " Baby, Im home!" and be able to relax and cuddle up in front of the TV watching full house re-runs. I would have the perfect life, and yes i wanted all of that. But not with her.  
**_

_**" I cant" As soon as those words left my mouth I saw her face fall. " Emily, I care about you so much and you're so important to me but I cant marry you. You deserve someone to love you with their heart and make you as happy as you deserve and I know that's not me."**_

_**" Santana, I thought you loved me?" she said as she tried to hold back her tears. I reached my hand to cup her cheek to comfort her but she pulled away and stood up. " I need to be alone, can you please leave" she made her way to the corner of the roof-top and wrapped her arms around herself and stared mindlessly to the sky.  
**_

_**I felt like the worst person in the world. She looked so broken, and i knew i was the cause of all that. I stood up and made my way to the door and once i opened it i heard her begin to sniffle.  
**_

_**"Em, please let me..."**_

_**" Im ok San, I just need a minute, please just go. Ill be right down" she whispered back trying to hide the fact that she was crying. Defeated, i decided to comply with her wish, so i made my way back down to her apartment and just sat there.  
**_

_**I couldn't believe what had happened. She literally purposed, and i said no, did that mean we were over. Of course we were, I wouldn't be able to stay with her knowing that im not in love with her. The thought of being without Em scared me, since I moved to New York she was always there and now we would have to go our separate ways. My mind began to race and thoughts began to flood my mind, I knew that I had to let it out and i knew the perfect person to call. **_

_**" Come on Q, pick up the fucking phone.." I mumbled after my 10th attempt to call her. **_

_**" Hello" just hearing her voice made me sigh a breath of relief.  
**_

_**" Quinn, what the hell, I've been calling you like a maniac, why haven't you answered."**_

_**" Well hello to you too Lopez.. What do I owe this pleasure of you calling so early in the morning? or late in the evening for you?"**_

_** "Emily purposed. " I blurted out. Just saying those words made everything that happened more real and before i knew it i was rambling on talking at a million words per minute. "**__It was like a scene from a romantic movie.. There were candles and roses and a band. and even a freaking butler.. can you believe that Q.. a butler!"_  


_****__There was a pause, where everything went silent. I swear i could hear a pin drop. _

_****__"Q?"_

_****__" Santana, did you say yes?" She asked. _

_****__I was about to answer when i heard the door close. I turned around and saw Emily, her eyes were puffy like if she had been crying for days. She walked up to me and whispered. " Hey, can we talk?" I slowly nodded and remembered i still had Quinn on the phone. _

_****__I was so distracted by Emily that i didn't hear anything Quinn said, all i heard was Sam's name. For some reason, i felt my stomach burn. __" Look Q, I gotta go. Well talk when i'm back in New York, remember to pick me up at the airport tomorrow night. Love you."_ I hung up and put my phone in my purse and made my way to Emily who was sitting on the bed staring out the window. 

_****__I sat right next to her and grabbed her hands, bringing her attention to me. I looked into her soft brown eyes and couldn't help but let the tears i fought so hard to keep in let fall. " Emily you need to know that I never lied to you while being with you. You made me so happy and I loved being your girlfriend but in order for you to understand I think its best we talk about my past and why Ive never wanted to talk about it."_

* * *

_****__ We spent the whole night talking and for the first time since I met Emily I poured my heart out. I told her about Brittany and everything I lived with her. Through my story, i relived every single moment I lived with the blonde and all the reasons why I fell in love with her. I told her about the reasons why I broke up with her and how when I came back to confess my love to her she rejected me to be with someone else. I told her that was the reason why I ended up in New York and how I ended up meeting her because Quinn forced me to go out to forget Brittany._

_****__I told her about how after so many years of not seeing her part of me always loved her, and no matter how much I tried to forget about Britt and rip her out of my heart i couldn't. That night Emily found out about how Brittany came back into my life and everything that has happened between us up until I came to Italy. I even told her about the kiss we had, and how i couldn't go through with it because I was in a relationship. _

_****__After what felt like hours of talking, i finally confessed to her and in a way to myself as well, that i couldn't marry her because I was in love with Brittany.  
_

_****__The next morning it was time for her to drop me off at the airport. Things seemed tense between us, after our conversation we decided it was best to go our separate ways, because there was no point in being together after everything that had happened. I was going back to New York and was going to move out of her apartment before she got back from Italy. She said it wasnt necessary but I insisted. _

_****__Once we arrived at the airport, I grabbed my luggage and said good-bye, just as i was about to turn to walk into the airport check-point i felt Emily's hand grab my arm. _

_****__ "Santana, even though things ended between us and i am heart broken I want you to know I dont hate you. I could never. I want you to be happy and if being with her does then fight like hell to be with her." She said as she pulled me into a hug. I couldn't help but feel a knot in my stomach because i knew that while i was hear hugging my now ex, Brittany was probably with Sam.  
_

_****__"Take care of yourself Em" I whispered back as i pulled away and kissed her cheek. She smiled at me and brought her hand to my face and softly caressed my cheek. " You too San"_

* * *

Present Day- Santana's POV

" So where are you going to live" Quinn asked.

" Well for now, I'm going to stay here but tomorrow I'm going to begin apartment hunting, I don't want to live here anymore because it reminds me too much of Em" I said we made our way into the building. " I have to get my life together, and focus on other things."

I was dragged out of my thoughts when i heard Quinn laugh, I looked over to her and gave her a questioning look. " San, apartment hunting really?" She said as she put her hands on her hips. " There will be none of that because you will come live with me, well be roomies again and I wont take no for an answer." She hugged me and for the first time in days i felt like everything was going to be ok.

" She wrote me a letter." I mumbled against her shoulder. She pulled away from me and gave me a questioning look. "Brittany." i clarified.

"What does it say" She said. The elevator dinged signaling we were on my floor. I shrugged my shoulders and made my way to my apartment and unlocked the door.

" What do you mean you don't know?!" she said as she chased me to the living room and sat next to me in the couch.

" I dont know because i havent read it.." Her eyes widened at my confession. " Its still in my purse, I don't even know how it got there, I found it while i was in Italy. I was going to read it but decided not to. I mean why the hell do i want to read in writing how happy she is with fucking trouty and how his gigantic lips keep her warm." I huffed.

" Santana, when you said you could think of a million reasons to marry Emily but only one not to, what was it?"

I know Q knew what the reason was but she wanted to hear it from me and to be honest part of me didn't want to say it. I knew the minute i said it out loud reality would sink in. The last time I saw Brittany she was in Sam's arms and that brought me back to the last time I was in Lima and she chose him. I looked at Quinn and I could tell she was waiting for an answer. " You know the reason" was all i managed to say.

"So then read the letter Santana.." She got up from the couch and picked up my purse that was sitting right next to the door. She pulled out the envelope, which by the way was crumpled as hell because i spent the whole flight back debating whether to read it or rip it up.

" Why would i want to read how happy and fucking perfect her life is and how she is deciding to get back with Trouty...-"

"If you're not going to read it then i will" She said as she pulled the paper out of the envelope and cleared her throat. " Dear Santana..."

"NO! Quinn don't read another word, give it to me!" i yelled as i shot up from the couch and grabbed the letter. I couldn't help but glance down and recognize the blondes handwriting and i couldn't help but feel a lump on my throat. I needed to read this letter but i couldn't do it in front of Quinn so i turned and made my way to the guest room where Brittany was staying.

I opened the door and found that it was completely empty, she had packed all her belongings and it was back to looking how it was before. I felt sad knowing that while i was in Italy she had officially moved out of my apartment and was living on her own, i missed her. I sat on the floor and rested my back on the door and slowly opened the letter. I took a deep breath and began to read..

**Dear San, **

** Do you remember the first day we met? I do, I remember it like if it was yesterday. You were sitting in a table all by yourself coloring, and I couldn't stop staring at you. You had on a red shirt with jean overalls and really dirty converses. Your hair was in big tails and I thought it was the cutest thing. I decided to walk over to you because of how grumpy you looked, I had this instinctive need to make you smile and not be sad any more. I remember walking up to you and grabbing the pink glitter and started helping you decorate your project. We sat there for hours even throughout recess and colored.**

**Every time I looked up at you I would find you looking at me and I'll never forget that smile. I realized then that just to be able to see that smile in your face I would do anything. Since that day San we became inseparable, we sat together, ate together and even convinced our parents to have sleepovers every single weekend. At such a young age you became such an important part of my life.**

**I remember when we turned 8 and you beat the crap out of Puck for calling me stupid and stealing my crackers. Even though Puck was bigger than you and a boy, you managed to jump on him and almost rip off his little Mohawk until he said sorry. That day you told me that you would never let anyone hurt my feelings and you would always protect me. You linked my pinky in yours and handed me back my crackers. Since that day, we walked around holding pinkies, sometimes even when we were asleep I would grab your pinky just to know you were there. You always were. **

**That time you broke your leg climbing that tree I felt like I was about to die. Seeing you in so much pain and being rushed off in the ambulance made me realize how much I cared for you. I remember grabbing my bike and chasing the ambulance and even though they wouldn't let me in certain places I never left your side. I sat outside of the x-ray room and waiting and then I held your hand until you woke up. I realized then I was in love with you, I never wanted to lose you.**

**We grew up together, joined the same clubs and never left each other's side. You began dating Puck and I dated as well but my heart always belonged to you. When you first kissed me, that night after our first football game as cheerleaders it amazed me how perfectly your lips felt on mine. In that kiss, I told you how deeply in love with you I was and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.**

**Fate must have heard me because after all the obstacles that high school brought you found the courage to tell me you loved me back. I always knew you did, but hearing you say it made it real. Santana being your girlfriend was probably the best thing that ever happened to me. At such a young age I knew that if everything in life went wrong I didn't care as long as I was with you.**

**I need you to know that what Sam and I had was nothing compared to us. He was just there to fill in the void you left when you broke up with me. I've never cared for same the way I do for you San, hell I don't even think I ever loved him. And when you came back and said you loved me I felt my heart beat again because seriously without you I felt like I was dead inside. Santana I chose Sam because I couldn't stand the fact of you staying in Lima for me. I was the one who fucked up and had to repeat my senior year, and I didn't find it fair you had to stay and pay for it. I knew since the first time I heard you sing in the shower back in 6th grade you were meant to be a star. If I loved you the way I did, I had to let you go and push you to pursue your dreams. **

**I chose Sam, but please believe me when I say my heart always belonged to you. I've loved you my whole life Santana I always have and I always will. That's the reason why I couldn't marry Sam and appeared in your house that morning. I couldn't continue lying to myself and settling for him when in reality my heart was in New York with you. I swear I didn't know you had moved on, and I felt like I was slowly dying inside when I saw Emily and you in that picture. You looked so happy, and you were smiling bright, exactly like you did when you smiled at me. **

**When we kissed in your apartment, I knew I had made the right decision in choosing to leave Sam. Santana that kiss brought back to many memories of us and in that kiss I showed you all the love I have for you. Truth is I never stopped loving you; you were always the one for me. My heart dropped when you pulled away and left the room but nothing compares to the heart ache I felt when you told me it didn't mean anything to you and you had Emily. I need to tell you Sam kissed me, I didn't kiss him back. He was supposed to come in to and collect his stuff and he just ambushed me. If you would have come in 10 seconds before you would've heard me tell him that I couldn't be with him because I couldn't make him happy because I was still in love with you. **

**Santana, I know you have Emily and I feel like this is probably the last chance I have to tell you how I feel. I love you, I always have and I always will. I don't regret letting you go back in Lima because you have turned into such an amazing woman and love what you do every day and believe me when I say you're so good at what you do.**

**I once read something that pretty much explains everything I feel for you...**

**_"Only once in your life, I truly believe, you find someone who can completely turn your world around. You tell them things that you've never shared with another soul and they absorb everything you say and actually want to hear more. You share hopes for the future, dreams that will never come true, goals that were never achieved and the many disappointments life has thrown at you. When something wonderful happens, you can't wait to tell them about it, knowing they will share in your excitement. They are not embarrassed to cry with you when you are hurting or laugh with you when you make a fool of yourself. Never do they hurt your feelings or make you feel like you are not good enough, but rather they build you up and show you the things about yourself that make you special and even beautiful. There is never any pressure, jealousy or competition but only a quiet calmness when they are around. You can be yourself and not worry about what they will think of you because they love you for who you are. The things that seem insignificant to most people such as a note, song or walk become invaluable treasures kept safe in your heart to cherish forever. Memories of your childhood come back and are so clear and vivid it's like being young again. Colors seem brighter and more brilliant. Laughter seems part of daily life where before it was infrequent or didn't exist at all. A phone call or two during the day helps to get you through a long day's work and always brings a smile to your face. In their presence, there's no need for continuous conversation, but you find you're quite content in just having them nearby. Things that never interested you before become fascinating because you know they are important to this person who is so special to you. You think of this person on every occasion and in everything you do. Simple things bring them to mind like a pale blue sky, gentle wind or even a storm cloud on the horizon. You open your heart knowing that there's a chance it may be broken one day and in opening your heart, you experience a love and joy that you never dreamed possible. You find that being vulnerable is the only way to allow your heart to feel true pleasure that's so real it scares you. You find strength in knowing you have a true friend and possibly a soul mate who will remain loyal to the end. Life seems completely different, exciting and worthwhile. Your only hope and security is in knowing that they are a part of your life."- Bob Marley_**

**Never forget Santana that "I love you" will never be enough to describe my feelings for you. I know Em makes you happy and as long as you are, I'm happy as well.**

**I Love you Santana**

**Forever and Always,**

**Brittany**

* * *

Quinn's POV

I sat in the living room for what felt like hours waiting for Santana to come out of the room, She had locked herself in the guest room and I had no idea what she was doing. Seriously these two are so head over heels for each other and don't even realize it. After Brittany had heard that Emily had purposed she got massively depressed, I called her a million times after Santana hung up and she wouldn't answer, thank god I knew she would be at the dance studio so i decided to go check up on her. When i got there she was alone in a room dancing her life away. The music was blasting through the room and she was graciously dancing around the room with her eyes closed. I could tell that she was upset because tears rolled down her face and i knew those tears were for Santana.

_"Britt.." I said snapping her out of her trance. _

_"Hey" she whispered. " Have you been here long?"_

_"Just a couple minutes, Ive been calling you all day" I said as she walked over to the radio to shut off the music._

_"Oh yeah, sorry I was busy choreographing some last minute routines for a show that will be shooting next week." She said as she looked back at me with a small smile. I noticed her eyes were puffy and lifeless. It was like after the phone call she had turned into a completely different person. _

_" Britt, I know your upset about San.." _

_" She deserves to be happy, and Emily makes her happy" was all she managed to say. She turned around and quickly wiped a stray tear that managed to sneak out. " Hey I have a favor to ask you?" _

_"Sure, B, whats up?"_

_" I have to go back to LA"_

_"What your leaving?!" I blurted.  
_

_She smiled at me and responded. " Yeah I am but i don't know for how long. I have to take care of choreographing for the show until they find a replacement. I can run the studio in NY from over there until i come back, I was going to ask you if you could probably look after my apartment while i am gone?"  
_

_" No worries B. Ill take care of it." I walked up to her and gave her a reassuring hug. I knew the reason behind all her sadness was Santana and i felt the need to tell her not to give up." Brittany about Santana-"_

_She pulled away and glanced down at the floor " I told you Q shes happy, and if shes happy..I'm happy" she whispered. _

My thoughts were pulled away when i heard the door open and a determined Santana came out. She rushed to the couch and grabbed her purse and keys and made her way to the front door.

"San! where are you going.. What did the letter say?" I said getting up from the couch to follow her. She was already by the elevator frantically pressing the button.

" To go find Brittany" she replied. I could tell she was frustrated that the elevator wasn't coming so she made her way to the stairs. I ran after her and grabbed her arm pulling her back.

" You cant. Shes gone. She left for LA last night."

She stopped walking and turned to look at me. I gave her an apologetic shrug as she just stared back at me. She turned back around and pulled her arm away from me and went back to her apartment, I followed her back just to see how she grabbed my purse and threw it me.

And then just like if it was fate the elevator door opened and she made her way inside.

* * *

A/N- sorry for the delay.. Hope you liked the chapter! please send back your feedback.


	13. Chapter 13 Part 1

**Authors Note- Hey guys, sorry for the delay, its finals week! -.- I decided i to break Chapter 13 in 2 parts, so here goes part 1.. hope you guys like it! :)**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

"K, Britt I think I'm going to start heading out, see you tomorrow" John, my assistant said "You should go home too, you look exhausted!"

"Yeah, yeah just go home and relax, oh and say hi to Maggie for me." He looked back towards me and gave me a smile and nodded. As soon as I heard the door closed I turned back to the radio and continued my brain storming for the new dance we would start the following morning. Since I landed in Los Angeles I've been dancing non-stop in the studio. The owner of my studio, Matt called because the choreographer in charge of the dance routines for a new show had gotten injured and they desperately needed someone. Since he had given me the opportunity to run his studio in New York I couldn't say no and here I was.

Since I found out that Emily had purposed to Santana, I felt that maybe being away from New York for a while would help me not feel like I was slowly dying inside, and boy was I wrong. Every single little thing reminded me of her, songs on the radio, random pictures, I swear I even smelled her perfume on the plane! I knew the only thing that would help me not drown in my thoughts would be to dance and that's what I was planning to do. I knew that leaving and going to my hotel room now would just end up at me sitting on my bed watching "The Notebook" while eating a tub of chocolate ice cream and balling my eyes out.

I looked around the empty dance studio and let out a sigh of relief. This was my sanctuary. It was a huge room covered in mirrors with a shiny black floor. There was a huge black leather couch right next to the radio where I was standing and across from it was the stretching poles. I made my way to the stretching poles and began my stretching routines because I knew I was going to be here for a long time and I couldn't afford to pull a muscle. I put a leg on the pole and slowing stretched over it as far as I could go before it began to hurt. I stayed there a couple minutes and my thoughts began to take over my head again. I felt numb inside, like if any moment I would wake up and find myself in San's guest room and everything would be normal again. I internally laughed at myself at the fact what I thought "normal" was. Living with my ex-girlfriend in her and her current girlfriend's apartment, while trying to move into my apartment where I was initially was supposed to share with my husband which I left at the altar because I was still in love with my ex-girlfriend. Holy crap my life was a mess! Now all I was left with was an empty feeling inside knowing all my hopes were shattered, at least all that involved Santana. "Ugh, stop thinking about her!" I groaned. After a couple of minutes of stretching I was ready to continue dancing.

Ever since I was a little girl, I would always feel better dancing my problems away. There was something about having the music blasting around me that allowed me to relax and make me forget everything. I pressed play on the radio and Rihanna's "_Loveee Song_" began to play. It was the song John and I were brain storming moves to and we had managed to get the first couple of minutes choreographed.

**_Oh baby I'm not asking for the world maybe _**

**_you can give me what I want _**

**_Baby, come hold me tight and when I'm drowning save me _**

I let the beat and the lyrics consume my body and slowly began to move to the beat. The song was sensual so I closed my eyes and began rolling my body to the beat. The room was slightly dimmed and all I could feel were the vibrations of the music hitting the walls and back to me. I danced around and brought my hands to caress my hair and snake down slowly down my body. I tried to suppress the thoughts about the brunette but this song wasn't helping.

**_Give it to me on a daily _**

**_If I'm your girl say my name boy _**

**_Let me know I'm in the control _**

**_We both grown so how we feel we can let it show_**

**_I I I won't play around_**

**_I I I wanna lay you down_**

**_I I I need you now I need you now_**

I pictured her. The way her raven hair fell over her shoulders perfectly and how basically anything she wore made her look amazing. Her plump lips which matched perfectly with her little nose and god those eyes! San's eyes had this mystery about here that I always wanted to solve. I could spend my whole life looking at those chocolate orbs and never get tired. My thoughts drifted to her body and how amazing she was and even more so when I touched her. Touching her always made me feel alive, the minute my hands would land on her flesh I felt my body burn up, it was like getting hit with an adrenaline rush and I loved it. Even though Santana was perfect in every aspect on the exterior what I loved most about her was what only a few people got to see.

Whenever she wasn't trying to act all bad ass or tearing people down with her words she was honestly the sweetest. San would go above and beyond for the people she cared about and would fight her way to protect them in any way she could. I was lucky to always be considered one of those people and it always surprised me how affectionate she really was. Even though people thought otherwise, Santana would listen attentively to everything I said and would amaze me when she would remember every little detail. She was perfect, and not mines anymore.

My eyes popped open when I heard the room go silent indicating the song had ended, instantly another song began to play and I began to move again. My thoughts brought me back to her but I fought them away. The whole point of me dancing was to forget about her so that's what I did. I didn't stop moving to the beat and just let myself go. The songs changed tempo from slow to fast and I continued my movements until I was drenched in sweat. My chest heaved back and forth rapidly and my throat felt dry. I walked up to the couch where I had left my duffel bag and pulled out my water bottle and phone.

I chugged the water down as if my life depended on it. Glancing at my phone I saw that I had a bunch of missing calls and text messages from Quinn, my parents and other people but I wasn't in the mood to answer. It was close to 2 in the morning, I had been dancing straight for the past 5 hours no wonder I was thirsty. John and the rest of the dancers would be back at the studio at 12 so I thought it was best to call it a night and head back to the hotel. Grabbing my duffel bag, and making sure I had shut off the lights and the radio I made my way out of the studio. I locked the door and without looking into my bag I fumbled around for the headphones. The walk from the studio to the hotel wasn't far and it wasn't that cold.

* * *

About 10 blocks later I was finally at my hotel. Hours of non-stop dancing had finally caught up to me and to say I was exhausted was an understatment. I made my way through the lobby and to the elevators that led to my room. Since I was staying in Los Angeles for an undetermined amount of time the producers that had hired my dance studio had hooked me up with the best suite in the hotel. I pulled out my room key and opened the door. The suite was huge, probably twice the size of my apartment in New York. The first thing you were able to see was the living room which was decorated in a modern way. The walls were painted a light gray and most of the furniture was black and white and some red to make it pop. There was a giant white leather sectional which faced the giant windows. Since the suite was located on the 25th floor it had a beautiful view of Hollywood. The suite also included a huge bedroom with a walk-in closet and a bathroom which had a jacuzzi in it. I walked over to the sofa and put down my bag and plopped down on the giant comfortable sofa and glanced out the window. I put my feet up, carefully not to dirty the couch and just stared out the window until my eyes began to feel heavy.

I was startled awake by my phone buzzing somewhere on the couch. It took my a couple minutes to realize where I was and completely wake myself up when i heard the buzzing again. I fumbled around and found my phone on the corner of the couch flashing a light, I immediately picked it up and didn't even bother looking at it mumbling a sleepy hello.

"_** Brittany, did i just wake you up?, I'm here with the dancers waiting for you to arrive I wanted to make sure you remembered we were meeting at 10am instead of 12 in order to continue practicing before we have to head to the studio to shoot the first part of the dance.." **_

I glanced down at my phone and noticed it was 9:55am and instantly winced remembering that before practice had started yesterday we had agreed on the new time. _**"Crap, John. Ill be there in 20 minutes, have the team start streching and get started on what we covered yesterday. Ill be there in a bit!.. BYE!"**_I didnt even wait for him to respond before I pressed the end button and raced to my room. Grabbing the first thing I found in the luggage, which happened to be black tights and a white tank top, I made my way to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

In about 5 minutes flat I was completely dressed and flying out the door, sprinting to the dance studio in order to start what I already knew was going to be a looong day..

* * *

" Hey guys, sorry i'm late. Forgot to set my alarm clock last night" I shrugged as I set my bag down and made my way to the radio. The dancers just smiled and nodded saying it was ok. " Ok, no that were all here lets get this started, were going to begin from the top and run through everything John and I covered yesterday. We have just a little less than a minute left to teach and about 4 hours or so in order to get it down perfectly. After that, well be leaving to Paramount Studios where we will be shooting the number with the cast. So is everybody ready?" I asked as I finished my short streching session.

The dancers nodded and quickly took their positions as the music began to play. John and I immediately took over and began teaching the new material because we knew that we were on a deadline the routine had to be perfect. Luckily, the group of dancers we had hired was small and had been working together for a while now so in a matter of an hour or two the whole routine was taught, leaving us with a some time to get it down perfectly.

"Good job guys, I think we're all set to film it later on. Lets break for lunch and I'll see you guys over at Paramount in Studio 7. Remember to bring the ID tags that were given to you yesterday."

"Bye John, Bye Brittany" the dancers said in unison as they made their way to the exit. I smiled and waved at them before turning back around to John and letting him know of the amazing job he did and that i would see him later on. He left as well leaving me alone in the studio, plopping myself on the floor I pulled out my cell phone and decided to answer to the missed calls and text messages I had yesterday. I didn't feel like talking to anyone so decided to send both my mother and Quinn text messages.

_**To Quinn Fabray: Hey Q, everything is going good in LA. Been really busy at the studio and will be filming all day today. Call you when i can. Love you B-**_

_**To MOM- Hi mommy, sorry i missed your call, been busy at the studio. Call you tonight. Love you.**_

My stomach began to growl so i decided it was best to go get a bite to eat and head to the studio. I had to be there before the rest of the dancers because I needed to make sure everything was set and the dance choreography wouldnt obstruct with any of the props or the cast members.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT..

Wow, who knew filiming a 3 minute dance would take almost a whole day to film. We had arrived at Paramount Studios about mid-day and immediately were sent to hair and make up. After pounds of make-up added to my face and having my hair blow-dried I was sent to warbrode where I was given black sequin shorts with a white tank-top and black pumps and a red bow-tie to put on.

The dancers and I made our way back to the studio 7 where the cast and crew were pretty much set up to begin. My whole dancing career pretty much focused on being a dance major in UCLA and dancing in the studio, this was a whole different ball game. There were cameras set up in all different locations, and all of them moved around while the scene was playing out, I had to try really hard just to focus on the dance and not in accidently running into one of them. The producers filmed the dance routine a number of times in order to be able to pick out the best one later on during editing.

Finally after countless hours of dancing the day was wrapped up and filming for the next routine would begin next week.

" Hey Britt, good job up there, your definitly killed it. Cant wait to see how it looks after editing" Beth said. She was one of the main cast members that I had first met while ar hair and make up. She was about my age and had been acting since she was practically in diapers. She played the main character in the show which was mainly about a girl struggling to make it in brodway. The routine that we had created was actually the scene where she was audtioning for a part on a broadway show. She actually sang along with the song we danced to and to be honest she was probably the best singer i had ever heard, after San of course. " Thanks Beth, your singing was also out of this world." I said as i smiled back at her.

She gave me a toothy grin and walked passed me as she gently rubbed passed my arm. " Look forward to working with you next week." She winked.

"Ditto"

* * *

It was wayy passed midnight when I finally made it back to my hotel room. I pulled out my room key and went inside, instantly i dropped my duffel bag and leaned against the door and closed my eyes not even bothering to turn the lights on. Working non-stop today had completely drained me out, I took a deep breath and just let body relax against the door. I couldnt help but realize the familiar smell in the room, it smelled just like her. It was a scent that was undescribable, some sweet mixture between coconut and Chanel. I mentally slapped myself because today I had managed to keep my thoughts about the brunette to a minimum. I exhaled knowing tonight I was going barely sleep due to my brain so i decided to head to the bathroom and try to relax in the jacuzzi for a while.

I pulled myself off the door and was making my way to the bedroom in order to get my pijamas and towel when something unexpected happened.

"Blue"

I knew that raspy voice, I turned around and confirmed my suspicion when i saw Santana sitting on the white couch looking up at me. I just stood there frozen, for a minute i seriously thought i was hallucinating. There was no way she was here, she was supposed to be in New York or Italy, but i knew for sure not in California, not in my hotel room, definitly not staring back at me. I finally was able to process what was happening when i realized she had only said one word, and it was a color. My face changed from shocked to confused. " What?"

She smiled at me and replied. " In your letter you said i was decorating my picture with pink glitter, but it was blue"

I walked over to the couch and stood right in front of her. " How did you manage to remember that?" I whispered as I looked deeply into her brown beautiful eyes.

"Because that was the moment I fell in love with you Britt."

* * *

**Part 2 will be up in a couple days.. Thanks for reading and please dont forget to follow and review!**


	14. Chapter 13 Part 2

**Author's Note- Hey guys, even though its finals week I had to get this out as soon as possible. So far this chapter is going to be just Brittany's POV but im considering from now on just sticking to Santana's. What do you guys think? Also if you have any ideas or suggestions for the fic please let me know. How did you guys like the finale?!  
**

* * *

Brittany's POV

She stared back at me with her brown puppy eyes and just waited for me to answer. She looked so small sitting in that giant couch and the way she fiddled with her sleeves made me realize how adorable this woman was. I couldn't believe that after all these years she remembered something so small yet so meaningful and it honestly made me want to cry.

" San, what are you doing here?" I said trying to regain some of the composure I had lost by glancing mindlessly into her eyes. Even though part of me was extremely happy to know she had flown across the country and was now sitting in front of me the other part couldn't help but feel the restlessness of knowledge of Emily's proposal.

She patted the available seat next to her gesturing for me to sit. Once I was sitting right next to her she turned her body and began to wipe her hands on her thighs, I knew that was a sign of Santana being nervous so I patiently waited until she spoke up. " Britt, I know I said that our kiss didn't matter but seeing you with Sam made me feel horrible, it felt like someone had shot me in the chest. I panicked and just left and I let my anger get the best of me and i said things I shouldn't. I wanted to call you and apologize but I woke up late and Q was taking me to the airport because I was already late for my flight to meet Emily.."

I knew she was eventually going to mention the proposal and I felt the need to cut her off because maybe if I mentioned that I knew about it she wouldn't say anything and maybe not hearing it from her mouth could avoid me the heartache. I cut her off her rambling by whispering " I know about your proposal.."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Im already working on the next chapters. Please review and follow :) **

The room was silent. All we heard was the outside noise of cars driving by Hollywood Blvd, the room was pretty much dark but there was enough light coming from outside so I was able to make out San's facial expressions. Her head hung low and I could tell she was upset because of the way her eyebrows furrowed. " How.."

" I was there when you told Quinn, she had you on speaker, well I picked up the call and had you on speaker. She took the phone from me after you said what Emily did."

She looked up at me and I could tell she was fighting back her tears " Britt, I was going..."

I put my hand up motioning her to stop speaking. I got up from the couch and walked over to the window, I couldn't look at her in the eye. " It's ok Santana, you don't have to explain anything to me. Emily is your girlfriend and its logical she purposed and you guys will have a great life together." I felt the tears burning my eyes. " If you're happy, I'm...happy" I whispered. Saying those words pretty much ended up hurting more than I expected, I wanted to be alone because I knew any minute now I would begin to cry and I wasn't going to let her see me break down.

I felt her hand on my shoulder. My breathing stopped for a minute feeling the burning sensation that was running through my body, Santana's touch always had that effect on me. " Britt.. please just listen to me." She let her hand slip from my shoulder until she managed to grab my hand. She gently pulled me towards the couch and motioned me to sit back down. Instead of sitting next to me like we originally started she just stood and slowly began to pace in front of me. She was biting her bottom lip and her eyes were beginning to water up. " I came here to talk to you about Emily and what happened. I had no idea you knew about that.." She stopped right in front of me and brown bore into blue as she spoke again " Do you remember how hard it was for me to talk about my feelings for you in high school? I had so much in my head and i never knew how to express them. When Ms. Holiday suggested singing I was finally able to allow myself to open up and express my real feelings for you. I came here because i needed to talk to you." I felt tears falling down my cheeks so i immediately glanced down to my lap but she gently grabbed my chin so i could look back at her face " Just please listen to me.." I couldn't form any words so i nodded. She let go a breath of relief and dropped her hand from my chin. Before i knew it she softly began to sing..

Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me  
But bear this mind it was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me

I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile,  
You've never loved your stomach or your thighs  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But i'll love them endlessly

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you and all these little things

She brought herself down to her knees and we at eye level. She grabbed my hands making me look up and finding that now she was the one crying. She gently began to run her thumb against the back of my hands and continued singing..

You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
Maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that i keep  
Though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape  
You never want to know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But

You're perfect to me

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you and all these little things

You never love yourself half as much as i love you  
You'll never treat yourself right darling but i want you to  
If i let you know, i'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like i love you oh and

I've just let these little things slips out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to  
And i'm in love with you (and all these little things)

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
but if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you, and all your little things.

At this point we were both in tears just staring at each other. Santana had just finished singing probably the nicest song to me and I knew she meant every word of it. Santana always had a way of showing her true emotions through song. I opened my mouth to speak but she quickly let go of my hand and gently put it on my mouth to quiet me.

"No Britt, please let me finish then you can talk" She pleaded "Emily did purpose and at that moment my future flashed before my eyes. I saw my kids, all the things i would do and carry out. Even the little things, like spending the day at the beach or going to Bryant Park to ice skate in the winter. I'm not gonna lie I loved being able to imagine those things but in none of those dreams I imagined Emily. I said no. I couldn't marry her because my heart doesn't belong to her."

I kept my gaze on her lips as she spoke and when i heard her mention her heart my eyes darted back to stare at hers. " it doesn't?" i whispered.

She gave me a bashful smile as she shook her head and came closer. " No, it doesn't. I gave my heart away a long time ago to a cute little blonde back in arts and crafts." I couldn't help but smile " She has had it ever since and never gave it back."

A new army of tears began to form in the back of my eyes "San.."

"B, its always been you. I never stopped loving you and truth is that when i was imagining my future all i saw were little blondes and brunettes running around and most importantly you. The day i left Lima i felt empty but that's only because my heart stayed behind with you. I was just heartbroken knowing that you chose Sam over me and I forced myself to move on and that's when I met Emily. She became a part of me and i thought I was happy but the minute you walked back into my life i felt my heart beating again. You brought me back to life and I knew that I never stopped loving you. Then when you kissed me I knew that everything I knew i was missing was in you, so when i built the courage to confess to you I saw you kissing Trouty and i was instantly brought back to when you chose him over me." her voice began to crack a little. " Brittany, I flew all the way here because I can't be with anyone else because I'm still deeply, massively, head over heels, want to scream it out to the world in love with you."

At this point, we were both a sobbing mess but now we were both grinning widely. I couldn't contain myself anymore so I lunged myself at her making her fall on her back. "Santana, please tell me I'm not dreaming.." I whispered into here ear. " please tell me I wont wake up to know you are really marrying her because I swear my heart won't take it."

She pulled back a bit so she was staring at me again. "It's not a dream, I promise" She cupped my cheek and leaned in softly pressing her lips on mine and i couldn't help but whimper at the contact. She slowly began to kiss me and i kissed back in a matter of seconds our kiss deepened and we whispered countless " I Love You's" to each other. We pulled away slightly but still kept our foreheads together and i couldn't help but feel like my heart had grown double in size. I was seriously in so in love with this woman, she was everything to me and in those kisses she confirmed the feeling was mutual.

" How did you know where to find me? How did you even manage to get in here" I asked curiously. She looked into my eyes and began to giggle which made me giggle. She scrunched up her nose making my smile grow wilder because i knew she must have done something crazy.

"well after i read your letter I knew i had to find you so I ran out of my apartment and was on my way to yours when Q told me you had left for Los Angeles, so I grabbed my things and forced her to drive me to the airport and i booked the first ticket here. I also threatened to sabotage each one of her dates for the rest of her life if she didn't tell me where you were staying. Since she knew i was being serious she immediately told me where you were so i came straight here." She then giggled again and looked down bashfully " In order to get into your room I may or may not have stolen the housekeepers key"

I began to laugh at how adorable she looked. She looked like a little kid waiting for her parents to reprimand her behaving badly. I brought my hand to her face and brushed a stray of hair that was covering her face and gently placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. " I love you."

She looked back up at me and smiled a big smile. "I love you too."

She leaned forward and kissed me again. Our kiss began soft and slow but quickly turned frantic. Our lips glided against each others and she took in my bottom lip and bit it gently. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my mouth causing her to gently bite it again. Our hands began to roam over our bodies as our tongues met for the first time in so long. The way Santana was kissing me was seriously making me dizzy, I felt like I needed air but I at the same time i didn't want to pull away.

"mmm.. britt" She whispered against my lips. "Britt-Baby" She said again pulling away. " As much as i so want this now, I want you to know I really want to be with you but i want to do it right this time. We haven't been together in so long and even though we know each other like the back of our hands we still need to take things slow." She looked at me and smiled. " like getting to know each other again."

I stared back at the brunette under me and couldn't help feel my heart flutter. Her hair sprawled all over the floor and her lips were swollen from the extreme kissing we had just had. Her eyes were all puffy from all the tears and her make-up was all smeared, but she was beautiful. And all mine. I leaned down and pecked her on the lips " I would really like that too. "

I stood up from the floor and pulled her up as well and made my way back to the couch. I laid down first on the couch and patted on the space right next to me, she smiled and laid down right next to me nuzzling her face against my neck and wrapping her arm around my waist. Content in my current position, i wrapped my arm around her as well and just laid there with my eyes closed and slowly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

I was awaken by soft kisses. They were slowly moving up and down my neck and on my collarbone as well. My eyes were still closed but I couldn't fight back my smile knowing that those lips were Santana's and that everything that happened last night was real. She told me she loved me, it was clearly the best night of my life.

"MMMM.. you have no idea how much I missed waking up to this" I mumbled as I held her tighter in my embrace.

"You have no idea how much I missed being the one _to_ wake you up like this" She continued to kiss me but this time she was lying on top of me and her kisses began to move up from my neck to my jaw and landed on my lips. We began to kiss and feeling our lips glide against one another I felt like no one in the world existed except for San and I. Time stopped and at that moment all I could think about was the fact that fate brought her back to me. The love of my life was here lying on top of me kissing me and i was kissing her back.

I pulled away just far enough i would be able to stare her. Her eyes were glistening and she was sporting such a huge smile. face scrunched up and her dimples began to show. I loved seeing her like this, so innocent it was the side that no one was able to see. I guess she noticed my staring because she began to feel shy because she immediately hid her face in the crook of my neck, making me smile. " Stop looking at me like that B"

I tried to pull her up to look at me again but she nuzzled into my neck further. " Like what?"

"I don't know. Like that. You just stare at me and something about your eyes get me dizzy. They're just so blue." She mumbled against my neck. I couldn't help but laugh and tell her how cute she was. She then pulled away and gave me a look. "Lopez's don't do cute. Were from Lima Heights, were badass "

"Fine you're badass." She grinned satisfied at my answer. "But a cute badass" I said as i began to tickle her making her squirm and laugh uncontrollably.

"Brittany!" she squealed as she tried to get away from me. I held on to her tighter as i continued to tickle her stomach. At this point we were rolling around in the bed. her trying to get away and me not letting her. Before we knew it we both rolled off the floor and she landed on top of me. We just laid there on the floor of the living room until our breathing slowed down. She had her head on my chest and had her hand under my shirt caressing my stomach while i played with her hair. Minutes turned into hours and we stayed like that, quietly just holding each other until she broke the silence. "How long are you going to be out here for?"

I continued playing with her. " Dunno, Matt needed someone urgently to choreograph the dance routines for the show that's currently filming. He said i would be here until they found a replacement. When he offered it to me, i really didn't have anything holding me back in New York other than the studio but he decided to delay the opening so i could be here." At the time i received his phone call i really just wanted to leave New York because i was so heart-broken so i really didn't care how long I had to stay in Los Angeles, all i wanted was to put distance between San and I, but now after what happened all i wanted to do was be with her. " When do you head back?"

She propped herself up on her elbow and pulled out her cell phone from her pocket. " My flight leaves in 5 hours" She said sadly.

" So what are we going to do?"

She smiled at me before leaning down and giving me a quick kiss " We're going to work it out babe. You'll only be her temporarily and we'll talk every single day. i'll fly out to see you every chance i get and we'll be together before you know it.

I guess that was the only solution for now. Even though i hated the idea of not being able to be close to San now that we were back together I knew we both have responsibilities to take care of. I had no other choice but to agree with her suggestion which in return she leaned down and kissed me again. Our little pecks turned into an extreme make out session that was cut short because San had to be in LAX to catch her flight.

* * *

In about an hour we made it to the airport just in time for her to check in and begin boarding. We walked hand in hand until the gate area where i knew i couldn't pass if i didnt have a ticket. She turned around and put her arms around my neck and pulled me close, i wrapped my arms around her waist and held her. " Call me the minute you land San. Ill miss you." I kissed her temple before pulling away but still keeping our embrace.

" I will B, I'll miss you too" She whispered before leaning in and capturing my lips. " I love you "

"I love you too." We unwrapped our arms from each other and she made her way to the gates. I stood there watching her until I couldn't see her anymore. I headed back out to the parking lot and got into the rental car i had been given when i arrived and couldn't help but pray my time here would go by quick because not even 5 minutes had passed and i was already missing her terribly. Just when i was about to pull out of the parking spot my phone buzzed. It was a text, from her.

**Forever and always.. xoxo S-**

My smile spread from ear to ear and i wrote out a reply.

**Yes baby, forever. Love you. Britt-**


	15. Chapter 14

**Quinn's POV**

The look of determination she had in her face when we were on our way to the airport made me realize she meant business. Even though i tried to find out what Britt's letter said all she would answer was that she needed to talk to her. I knew there was no way I would be finding out so I just let her be and drove her back to the airport where I watched her board a flight to California.

After leaving San at the airport I tried reaching out to Brittany. After numerous amounts of text messages and calls I came down to the conclusion that maybe Brittany just wanted space and honestly if that was the case, Santana flying cross country to see her wouldn't go down nicely.

I stood at JFK airport's Terminal 4 waiting for San's flight to arrive. It was a little past midnight and her flight status showed "landed" on the monitors so I knew she would be out soon since she didn't have to wait for baggage. For some reason I was extremely nervous because I hadn't heard anything from either Santana or Brittany and I knew that when those doors opened and a certain brunette appeared I would find one of two possibilities: Either a miserable, upset Santana or a extremely happy one. Of course i was rooting for a happy one because I knew how much those two loved each other and to be honest it would be A LOT harder to deal with bitchy/upset Santana while having to help her move into my apartment.

The doors slid open and my eyes landed on a familiar brunette. Her hair was hanging loosely over her leather jacket which she had paired with a gray v-neck, black skinny jeans and black high heeled pumps. She spotted me in the crowd and made her way towards me. When we were a couple feet apart her face broke out into probably the biggest smile I've ever seen on Santana Lopez. (and that says a lot considering i've known her for most of my life)

I sighed in relief and opened my arms and hugged her.

"So judging by your smile, I'm guessing you were able to talk to her?" I felt her nod. "Good, now lets get out of here. I'm exhausted and tired of being in the airport, I've seriously been here like a million times this month!"

* * *

It has been almost 2 weeks since the future of my love life was threatened by Santana who demanded to know where she could find Brittany. Santana is officially living with me and we managed to bring everything from her old apartment here. I have to admit even though we like to tease each other and argue constantly I kinda missed living with my best friend especially when shes in such a good mood. The minute she landed she told me everything that went down with Brittany, from the speech she had said to the song she sang. She let me read the letter Brittany had written and told me how perfect everything was. According to her, "kissing Brittany again was like coming back home" which i couldn't help but tease her on how extremely corny she was being, but hey, i guess even Santana Lopez becomes a sap once love is involved.

I don't think I've ever seen Santana so happy in such a long time. Her smile seems to be permanently plastered on her face and it just seems to get bigger when shes talking to a specific blonde or when shes mentioned. She wakes up in the best of moods and before leaving to work she makes me a fresh cup of coffee and leaves it on my nightstand. It's amazing how Britt manages to always bring out the best in Santana, and being her best friend I'm happy for her.

They talk everyday whether its through text, phone call or even Skype. Sometimes when i get home from work I find Santana in the kitchen Skype-ing with Brittany while cooking. If it was any other couple I would think it was extremely pathetic but knowing how they are I find it more than normal. Santana and Brittany have always done everything together like if they were literally attached at the hip.

Today was no exception. I got home early due to a meeting being cancelled so i text Santana letting her know I would be home for dinner and asking if she wanted me to pick anything up. She replied saying that she was getting dinner started and just to pick up a bottle of wine because we were all out. Before heading back to my apartment I made a quick stop at the liquor store and picked up our favorite bottle of Merlot.

"Honey, I'm home!" I screamed making my way into our apartment. I put my purse on the couch and took off my heels.

" In the kitchen Q.." She replied.

" I got the goods.." I said as i wiggled the two bottles i had purchased. Santana was standing by the kitchen counter slicing vegetables. Her iPad was sitting next to her. She was laughing and stopped cutting and stared at the screen as a familiar voice spoke. I made my way towards the screen as saw Brittany in what looked to be a kitchen and she was cutting vegetables as well and had a cookbook open too. She was reading out loud which i figured were directions. I kissed Santana on the cheek and waved at the screen. "Hey Britt! Whats up?"

She looked up from her reading and smiled. " Hey Q, nothing much got out of the studio a little while ago and decided to tryout this new cookbook i picked up. Were making ratatouille!" she beamed as she pointed her iPad towards the ingredients she had laid out all over the counter. She brought the camera to focus on herself and I could see she was pouting. "But I'm horrible at understanding these directions, I have no idea what i'm doing."

" Aw Britt-Britt don't say that. Just read the directions again babe and I'll do it and you can follow. Just wipe that pout away "

" You two are disgustingly adorable." I said as i took out two wine glasses and began to pour. It was such a long day at work I really needed to relax.f As Brittany began to read the directions Santana flipped me off and picked up the knife to continue her chopping. I just sat in the kitchen counter and watched how they interacted. Brittany and Santana always had something special, something beyond love, something people hardly ever found. When the rest of the world wrote Brittany off as a moron, Santana would look into her eyes and tell her she was a genius. When people would say that Santana was nothing more than a bitch, Brittany would tell them countless of times that she was the most sweetest person she had ever met. They saw in each other more than what they allowed everyone else to see and the more layers of themselves they uncovered the more they fell in love.

They unraveled each other. Santana defended Brittany's naivete by telling her she was a unicorn and she let Brittany's truth cut through her hard, bitchy exterior. Even though their romantic relationship started as them (mostly Santana) stating it was just sex for fun they both knew it was more than that. Everyone knew they had a special bond, but only they knew the true depth of it. Deep down inside i think i always knew too. Santana was made for Brittany and Brittany was made for Santana. Even though i would never admit this to anyone, I was always jealous of that they had. Not because I was attracted to them or anything, I was just jealous of the fact that they had found their soul mate at such a young age and they didn't even know it.

My thoughts were interrupted by Santana telling Brittany of the good job she did and that just to let it sit in the oven for 35 minutes. She grabbed her wine glass and took a seat right next to me shifting the iPad so it was focusing on both of us. Brittany was sitting on a white couch.

"Wow, Britt that's an amazing view." I said looking down at what i'm guessing was Hollywood. I knew that Britt's company had set her up in an amazing hotel right in the middle of Hollywood Boulevard.

"Thanks, its amazing to look at early in the mornings. When i have an early call at the studio i love watching the sunrise from here."

"Hey how is that whole dancing thing going. I've been seeing posters all over the city about that show you're choreographing. It looks like its going be a good one." I said. From what Santana has told me, Brittany has been working countless hours because the show is set to air in the next couple of months and there is crazy amounts of choreography in it since it is mostly about Broadway.

"Its been going pretty good, kinda exhausting. I have to choreograph and get the team to learn in about 2 or 3 days and then we film it with the cast which can take about the same amount of time. Luckily everyone there is extremely nice and we have fun hanging out together. The cast and crew are amazing and now we spend more time in Paramount Studios because its easier working there and there's more space. We've shot almost half of the season so far, so we're moving pretty quickly."

" Wow, it sounds like a lot of work Britt, but at least you made a lot of famous friends. Especially that girl.. The main character, whats her name.. Oh Bethany Connors. Shes like hot as hell, how is she?" The minute i mentioned hot, Santana elbowed me in the rib making me almost drop my wine glass. I glared at her and she rolled her eyes and focused back on Britt who was watching the whole encounter and giggling.

"Nowhere near as hot as you babe." She winked making Santana look down at the table to hide her blush. " Yeah she's pretty cool, I actually became very good friends with her since she is one of the cast members who dances the most. Shes about our age and is pretty down to earth. And yeah it's a crazy load of work, I was actually telling Santana how Matt still hasn't found a replacement and he wants me to stay here until we're done shooting the season which could be in weeks, maybe months so-"

" It sucks Britt, its a load of crap. Why don't you tell Matty over there you cant stay cause Los Angeles sucks and you need to come back to New York" Santana said cutting Brittany off and making us both laugh.

" I know babe but Matt is a really nice guy and he gave me a huge opportunity in running the dance studio in New York. I cant let him down especially if I want to come back to New York and still have a job and be able to pay my rent."

" You don't have to worry about that Britt-Britt cause you can always live with be and Q"

" Uh, even though I would love to live with you Brittany, there's no way in hell that's happening. You two are like two sex crazed maniacs and it would totally be awkward walking into you guys fucking your brains out on my furniture." I said making both Santana and Brittany blush and getting another elbow smashed against my rib. " Dammit Santana would you please stop elbowing me. You're gonna end up breaking one of my ribs." I moved my seat a little farther away from her and rubbing my side to relieve some of the pain.

"Stop talking shit then Fabray. Me and Britts decided to take it slow, were just talking getting to know each other, right B?" She was giving me her meanest glare and once she turned back to the screen to get Brittany to agree her face changed into the softest smile.

" Thats true Q. We're going slow. But when the sex does come i'll make sure that's its in my apartment, cause San is a screamer!"

Santana's eyes widened as both Britt and I burst into laughter watching the latina blush crimson. "AM NOT!"

" Ok babe anything you say.." She said in between giggles and winking at me. Just as our giggles were beginning to die down the oven timer dinged. " Foods ready babe, I'm gonna let you guys go so you could have dinner."

" Bye Britt!" I said as i waved and made my way to the oven to fetch the food.

"Bye Q!" she waved back until i was out of focus " Bye Sanny, Ill call you when its time for bed. Love you baby"

I looked over my shoulder and watched as Santana blew her a kiss. " Bye B, talk to you soon. Love you too, so much!"

She put the iPad down and got up to set the table. She was sporting that smile again and I couldn't help but tease her.

" Brittany and Santana sitting on a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

" And then you wonder why I'm always elbowing you Fabray"

" I can't help it when you act all mushy and lovey dovey with Brittany, Its like she has a spell on you that makes you less bitchy." i said playfully as she handed me the plates so i could begin serving dinner. In a couple of minutes we were back sitting down next to each other and eating dinner. It was pretty good, if San wouldn't have gotten into the music business she would have made a pretty damn good chef. " You really miss her don't you"

She nodded while she continued to chew. She grabbed her wine glass and took a sip right before speaking. "You have no idea. Even though we spent years away from each other it feel like we never did you know" a smile was beginning to form on her lips. " In just a matter of weeks she just stormed into my life again and she's all i think about. Like from the minute i wake up to the last second before i go to sleep shes constantly on my mind and I cant wait to hear her voice or see her on the screen and when i do I feel like the world pauses and it's just me and her. The minute she hangs up I miss her and cant wait to hear from her again."

" Aw, S that's so cute. I bet you Brittany feels the same way. What are you guys going to do if she has to stay longer?"

" I honestly don't know Q. Right before i left California we had agreed to take things slow but slow doesn't really exist in our world." She chuckled. " I've been going crazy just being away from her for two weeks, imagine if she has to stay for months."

" I know San. Just take it one day at a time and she'll be back before you know it."

We finished the rest of our delicious dinner and our first bottle of Merlot. We decided to start the next bottle in the living room and watch a movie as well so we decided to watch our ultimate favorite even though it would have us crying like to babies : The notebook.

" I love Noah" Santana said as she finished drinking her glass and began pouring another. I could tell she was getting tipsy because just a couple of seconds ago she was telling me how she hated Noah.

" Yeah me too. Him and Ally belong together." I said taking the bottle from her and refilling my glass to the top. It was my 6th or 7th glass but what the hell it was a realllllly long day at work.

* * *

We were half way through the movie when my phone began to buzz.

**Are we still on for the plan? B-**

Making sure that Santana wouldn't be able to see i wrote out a quick response.

**Yeah B, I have everything pretty much set up. Just let me know the details and I'll take care of everything else. Q-**

**Sweet! Thanks Q, you're the best friend a girl can ask for. What about Santana? Do you think she noticed anything? Do you think shes on to us?**

Just when i was about to type out a response Santana's voice stopped me. " It's not polite to sext during a movie Lucy. Especially when Ally and Noah are about to make up." She slurred

"Uhm, Sext?"

She rolled her eyes and huffed glancing from the tv to me. " Sext. Sexy texting. Come on Quinn I'm pretty sure I've explained this to you before."

" Ah yes, haha i remember. And no im not sexting. I'm just emailing my boss telling him I'll be late tomorrow because we've already finished our bottles of wine and there's a nice tequila bottle in the cupboard with our name on it." Santana squealed as she shot up from the sofa and ran to the kitchen which i suspect was to get the tequila bottle, salt and lemon. I quickly pulled out my phone again.**  
**

**Doesn't suspect a thing. Q-**

She ran back to the living room with all the ingredients and placed them on the coffee table. " Quinn get everything ready. I'm just gonna call Brittany and say good night."

"Aww how cute."

She flipped me off as she made her way to her room to call Brittany leaving me to cut the lemons and wish that the hang over i knew i was going to get wouldn't be a bad one.

* * *

** Hey guys! sorry for the late update but since the spring semester is officially over I'm going to have more time to post. I hope you guys liked this Chapter and send me your feedback of what you would like to see or if you have any guessing on Quinn and Brittany's plan.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Quinn POV**

BAM! The door swung opened and knocked into the bookshelf, having my hands full with groceries I kicked the door closed and made my way to the kitchen. I quickly put them away because since work ran a little longer than usual I was running on a tight schedule to meet Rachel and Kurt tonight. They had been on a Broadway tour for a couple of weeks and tonight they were going to celebrate their arrival.

The cast and crew were going to get together at a club in SoHo and Santana and I were invited as well. With the last article was put away in the pantry I made my way to Santana's room. Without even bothering to knock I open the door and find her plopped on her bed with her laptop open.

"Santana you better have showered because we have to meet Rachel and Kurt in a couple of hours and you take forever to get ready" seeing that she completely ignores me and continued to type away I decided to lean over to be able to steal a look to her screen. "What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm booking a flight to Los Angeles to see Brittany" she mumbled as she continued to type away. I couldn't help but roll her eyes and grab the laptop and pull it away from Santana's grasp. "Hey! Quinn what the fuck give it back!"

" Santana, WE have to be in SoHo in 2 hours, the internet and your laptop will still be here when we get back" I huffed while trying to dodge San's attempts to get her computer back. " If you get ready I will personally pay for your ticket to see Britt"

My words must have registered in her mind because she stopped her attempts so lean over me and get her computer and instead she got off the bed and walked over to her dresser and began to sort through her drawers. "Fine, but when we get back you're booking my flight.. and I wantz to go in first class Lucy!" she said as she picked out her outfit and threw it on the bed. I rolled my eyes at her response and walked up to her and began to push her towards the bathroom.

"Ok whatever, I'll even get you a private jet if that means you'll get your ass ready." I closed the bathroom door after I shoved her in there and glanced down at my watch to realize I had spent 20 minutes getting Santana to shower. I rushed into my room realizing that I still needed to pick out an outfit.

**Later that night.. (Santana's POV)**

We managed to grab a cab the minute we got out of our apartment. I think the fact that two smoking hot women were standing at the corner had to be the reason why in a matter of seconds there was a taxi driver asking where we wanted to go. I made my way inside making sure I was carefully sliding into the cab without accidently flashing my goods at the driver. I was wearing a really short and tight royal blue dress and my fair was hanging loosely around my shoulders. Having a little bit of time to work on my make up since Q was trying on different outfits, I was extremely happy with the outcome. I had a light Smokey eye effect going on and to be honest if I were to see me in a club I would totally hit on myself, saying I looked smoking hot was seriously an understatement. I managed to get to the other side of the taxi as Quinn was settled herself right next to me.

"To Son Cubano on W27th" Quinn said as she closed the door and the taxi began to slowly take off. I have to admit that Quinn was cleaned up well. She was wearing a black cocktail dress and her short hair was pin straight with her bangs to the side. She was only wearing black eyeliner which made her hazel eyes pop and red lipstick. "S you're staring"

She was smirking which made me laugh. "Can't help it Quinnie, have to admit you actually look hot." I noticed that she slowly began to blush. "But don't get too excited Lucy, you're not my type. You're not as kinky or flexible to handle this hotness" I said as motioned to my body. Our cab driver coughed which made us look over to him and noticed he has been listening all along, that cause Quinn to turn bright red and I couldn't help but laugh.

She elbowed me in the stomach "You're such an asshole" she mumbled as I tried to quiet down my giggles.

Our cab pulled over to the corner of W27th Street just a couple of steps away from Son Cubano. Quinn pulled out money and after paying and thanking our creepy driver, (which by the way wouldn't stop staring at us) we made our way to the restaurant.

Son Cubano was a place that we had discovered during our first year in New York. It was a Cuban restaurant that served probably the best Hispanic food I have ever had. It had a chic, retro atmosphere to it which brought in a lot of people our age every weekend. This place was always packed on the weekends because after dinner was over they would open up as a lounge. Every time we came to this place it was a guaranteed good time.

For some reason today was even more packed than usual. As we made our way to the restaurant our attention was caught by a bunch of people standing outside holding cameras and taking pictures like crazy. "Are those paparazzi's?"

"I think so, who do you think is in there?" I asked as we continued to walk towards the line that was forming outside of the entrance. There was a tremendous amount of people waiting to get inside so Quinn wrapped her arm around mine and guided me to where Rachel and Kurt were waiting for us.

"Quinn, Santana over here!" Rachel yelled waving her hands in the air trying to get out attention. Kurt was standing talking with the group which I assumed was the rest of the cast of their Broadway tour. Once we were at a closer distance to them Kurt noticed us and engulfed us both in a hug, Rachel being the emotional smurf that she is couldn't help but wedge herself in there and soon we would sharing a 4 way hug.

"I got to admit I really missed you guys, emailing isn't enough" Kurt said as we all let go. Even though they were gone for weeks we all kept in contact emailing each other constantly. Sometimes we would 4 way iChat and talk about what was happening. Both Kurt and Rachel were up to date about the whole Emily and Britt situation and were happy about Britt and I getting to know each other again. Don't get me wrong they both loved Emily but they knew that no one would compare to Brittany. As we got closer to the entrance of the restaurant a black car pulled up to the sidewalk and the men with the cameras started going crazy. The flashes and yelling caused me to stop my conversation with Kurt and focus my attention on the black SUV. The driver was making his way to the back doors and opened it, as I saw a figure come out the flashes intensified peeking my interest even further. "I wonder who is that?" I asked as I tried to make my way towards the crowd that was beginning to form. Hey if it was a celebrity I definitely wanted to get a picture. As I was about to get closer to the crowd I felt a hand pull my arm, successfully managing to pull me around.

"Santana can you please take a picture of me and Rachel" Quinn asked giving me her phone.

I grabbed her phone and waited for them to finish fixing themselves and pose. After about 15 pictures they had finally decided on one that was worthy enough to post on Facebook. By the time I handed Quinn her phone back I quickly turned around to focus my attention on the paparazzi action but I was too late, I guess that whoever they were waiting for was already inside because the cameramen were already beginning to leave.

"Come on San were next" Kurt said as he held the door open for me to go in. Once we were inside we were instantly met with a mob of people drinking, dancing and socializing. The music was blasting and the strobe lights were flashing along to the beat. There was a giant bar all along the right side of the place which wrapped around all the way to the back. From the entrance you were able to see the bar tenders swiftly moving around serving as many people as possible. The bar normally was always full and tonight seemed like there were twice as many people.

Kurt linked his hand with mine and pulled me following Quinn and Rachel who were leading the group to the bar. We managed to squeeze our group into a small section at the bar and ordered our drinks. After about 2 mojitos Quinn, Rachel and I made our way to the dance floor.

The music was pumping so loudly I was able to feel the beat vibrating through my body as I moved to the beat. I danced around with the girls and ignored all the guys that would come up to ask us to dance. Tonight was about being with my girls and having fun. We continued to dance to pretty much anything that came on, anything from Pitbull to Celia Cruz. I couldn't stop laughing at Rachel trying to channel her inner latina as we would try to mimic the way I would roll my hips to the merengue beat. She looked like she was having a seizure, Quinn on the other hand was dancing like a total pro, I have to admit she was getting better and better every time we went out.

After about an hour of non-stop dancing we decided to head back Kurt and the rest of the crew. They had decided to get bottle service and were currently sitting at a table in the VIP section right next to the bar. We made out way passed the security guard and took our seats next to Kurt. Quinn immediately began fixing Rachel and I cranberry and vodkas and while we waited my eyes began to wonder around the rest of the VIP section. There were a couple more tables and to the corner there seems to be a huge section that was closed off. There were a number of tables put together and crazy amounts of bottles. From what I can see there was pretty much enough liquor to run a liquor store and judging by the crazy prices they charged per bottle who ever was hosting that party must be filthy rich. Now thinking about it, it probably might be the mystery person that drove all those camera men crazy.

" So hows Britt doing?" Rachel semi-yelled. Im pretty sure she meant to speak loud enough for me to hear over the music but whisper at the same time but with Berry's obnoxiously loud voice it sounded like she wanted to break my ear drum. I automatically flinched but hearing Brittany's name made me relax at the same time. Even though Britt and I spoke every day I still missed her like crazy, I missed her hugging me and holding me so close I would feel like nothing could hurt me. I know what you're thinking, Britt just came into your life again, get a grip Santana but honestly I've always felt like that with her. She has always been that one person that could make me happy just by being in the room. I know I sound like a sap, but I don't care i'm in love.

I get dragged out of my thoughts when Quinn passes a freshly made drink to me and only then do I realize that Rachel is still staring at me waiting for an answer. I take a quick sip before answering. " She's doing pretty good, almost done choreographing the first half of the season. She works crazy long hours but we talk when we can and I'm actually planning on visiting her in the next couple of weeks." I take another sip before glancing over at Quinn. " Which now that you mentioned Britt, a certain someone owes me a plane ticket." I watch Quinn huff and roll her eyes before picking up her drink. I couldn't help but smirk.

" I told you already S, the minute we get home-"

"Yes the minute you get home Lucy you will be booking my flight to Los Angeles and while were at it you will use your miles to upgrade my flight to first class." I put my cup on the table and fully turn my body to face Quinn and Rachel who are currently sitting next to me. " I want to be fresh and relaxed when I see my Britt-Britt and sitting in cheap ass coach doesn't do well for my back. Oh and also-"

" OK, OK, Santana. I got it, but now that you mention it I don't think ill have to go through all the trouble of using my miles because I could think of something that will make you happier." Quinn says while her and Rachel's face break into the cheesiest smile I've ever seen.

I just sit there confused as hell watching them both smiling like idiots. " what the hell are you talking about Quinn? What could possibly make me happier than a free plane ticket to go see my Bri-" my words get cut short when I feel someone come from behind me and cover my eyes with their hands. " What the fuck?" I manage to say while trying to pull on the hands so I can see who is the asshole with the balls to go and cover my eyes like that. As I'm trying to pull the mysterious hands off my eyes, the person only hold on tighter and I feel their body press against my back and their lips right on my ear.

" Hmm, I don't know I could think of something way better". Oh my god, that voice. I instantly pull the hands away and turn around to find her. She looks at me with that smile that makes me weak in the knees and I cant help but jump up from my chair and land on her lap and wrapping my arms around her neck for probably the tightest hug I have ever given a person.

" Oh my god, you're here" I whispered into the crook of her neck. I couldn't believe it, It felt like I was dreaming. She pulled back a little until she was able to look at my face directly. She leaned in and gave me the sweetest most softest kiss in the world.

" Believe it baby. I'm here" She whispered against my lips. I couldn't help but smile and lean in again to kiss the lips I've been dreaming about every night. Our kiss gets cut short when I hear Quinn speak from behind me.

"Nice to see you again Brittany." She said.

* * *

Hey guys! im so sorry for the late response. I've been crazy busy at work and school :( I decided to break this chapter in 3 parts so heres part 1. Please review! Next part will be up soon.. PROMISE!


	17. Chapter 16 part 2

**Santana's POV**

"Nice to see you Brittany"

" Hi, Hey Rach" Brittany said, I felt her cheek move against mine which made me think that she was smiling but I just kept hugging her not wanting to let go. She put her hand in her pocket and pulled something out and held it to Quinn. " I forgot where you wanted me to leave your key so I decided I would just bring it to you." my eyes shot open and I pulled away from Britt and looked at both of them confused.

"Wait, you knew about this and didn't tell me?" I looked over at Quinn and she and Brittany looked like they had won a prize or something.

"Mission Accomplished." Britt said as she pulled her hand into a fist and leaned in to bump it with Quinn. Quinn burst into laughter after bumping her fist with Britt because I guess Rachel with her obnoxious need of being the center of attention had also made her hand into a fist. Britt smiled and rolled her eyes in fake annoyance and bumped her with Rachel's. " Good job to you too Rachel, for the whole 2 hours that you knew you didn't mention a word"

"Thank goodness you came when you did Britt cause Rachel doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut." Quinn glanced over to a blushing Rachel. She had lowered her head and was quietly sipping on her drink. "The first thing i told her when we got here was that you were coming to surprise Santana and for her not to mention you at all and next thing i know shes asking S over here about you. Luckily since Santana was all dopey looking thinking about you it gave you enough time to come and the surprise not to get ruined by Ms. Berry over here."

Quinn caused me to once again remove my face which was nuzzling to Brittany's neck. Even though i do secretly admit that when ever I think of her I get all warm and fuzzy inside I cant go and admit that and let people think I've gone soft, after all I am Santana Lopez, bad ass from Lima Heights! "I was NOT all dopey looking." I quickly turn back to Britt and give her a quick peck on the nose before continuing " I was simply concentrating on what Berry was yapping about over the obnoxiously loud music in here"

" Oh please Lopez! It happens every time! I even have proof!" She leans over Rachel and grabs her phone and shows it to us. Its a video of our drunken nights and i'm cuddled in the couch with a blanket over my head going on and on about how perfect Brittany is.

" Ohhhh, I've seen this one! Quinn sent it to me the next day." Rachel beamed as the video continued to play. I was still sitting on Britt's lap and i felt her arms tighten around my waist and her lips kiss my neck.

" I have it saved on my phone. Quinn sent it to me. Your so cute." She nuzzled her face to my neck. I turned in her embrace and gave her a gentle kiss.

" I cant help B," I kissed her lips one more time and kissed her nose. " you're the first thing that pops into my head when i wake up and the last before i fall asleep" Our little moment was cut short by both Quinn and Rachel cooing and saying how cute we were. Brittany laughed as i tried to hide my blushing cheeks. Quinn continued to making "Aww"-ing making me get up to try and punch her in the arm to get her to stop. " Shut it Q!" As much as i tried to sound as intimidating as possible i couldn't hide my smile, i was just so happy that B was here. Quinn and I began to play fight as Rachel and Brittany began to catch up.

"- so when i found out that they were coming to the city for the award show i decided to tag along to come visit you guys. The minute i found out I would be able to visit I contacted Quinnie so she could help me set up a surprise" I looked over to her and her eyes were on me and she spoke to Rachel and when our eyes met she winked. " So since you guys were out celebrating your Broadway tour thing, i decided to tell the guys to come here after they were done."

"Guys?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah some of the cast members are-" Brittany was cut short by a girl stumbling into the VIP section surround by another group of people. She was stunning, long black hair, pale skin with gorgeous blue eyes. She had a rocking body and the tight black dress she was wearing made sure of that. She jumped on Brittany and hugged her tightly.

" Britt this place is amazing! Best after party ever, I'm so glad that you convinced me to come here" She untangled her arms around Brittany's neck and grabbed her hand effectively pulling her up. "Come on miss dancer, everyone is on the dance floor."

" I'm glad you liked it, but hold on a second I want you to meet some of my friends." She let go of her hand and pointed to Quinn and Rachel "Beth this is Quinn and Rachel, some of my friends from high school. Rach, Q this is Bethany Conners, she's on the show that i'm working on" Beth smiled and reached her hand out towards a star stuck Berry and Quinn. Britt then turned to me and smiled leaning in to give me a quick kiss on my cheek. " And this is Santana."

I know im no genius but I can tell when someone doesn't like me and I can safely say that Bethany Conners does not like me. That innocent smile she gave Quinn and Rachel turned into a little smirk that I instantly wanted to smack away when she look towards me. She let go of Quinn's hand and completely turned to face me.

" Ah Santana" She said she leaned forward and gave me a quick hug patting me gently on the back. " Brittany would go on and on about her _friend _Santana." Her words were dripping with jealousy confirming that she definitely didn't like me and by the way that she initially hugged Britt I knew the exact reason why. I pulled away from Beth and glanced over at Britt and saw her staring back at me with puppy dog eyes, I couldn't help but smile.

" I hope she's been saying good things"

" Of course San! You're my favorite person in the world" Britt beamed giving my hand a tug caused me to lean against her. She kissed me top of my head and then nudged it with her nose. I looked over to catch Beth glaring at Brittany's action staring at how she had her arms around me and if looks could kill then lets just say I wouldn't be here.

Her eyes locked on mine and she faked a smile. " Ok so now that everyone is introduced why don't we go to the dance floor." She grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her towards the dance floor. Quinn, Rachel and I followed them onto the floor where Beth was already dancing and moving close to Brittany. Britt being the innocent soul that she is just began dancing because she just loved the music. Beth grinded her back to her and grabbed Britt's hands to wrap them around her waist. I couldn't help but feel heat creep all over my body. I wanted to walk right up to them and beat the crap out of this Beth chick cause she clearly had the hots for my girl.

" Relax S, they're just dancing." Quinn whispered into my ear. She put her arms around my neck and moved to the beat. " I don't like her either." She winked at me and pulled away and continued to dance with Rachel and I. I kept on glancing over to Britt and she continued to dance with the rest of the people that were with her I could tell Britt was oblivious to Beth's upfront flirting cause she would pull away and dance with everybody around her. She looked so happy dancing that I didn't think it was the time or place to put Beth in her place because honestly after all Britt and I technically weren't a couple.

We continued to dance and by this time Kurt and the rest of our group was dancing as well. There was a circle forming and I was currently swaying in between Kurt and Quinn, Rachel had taken a couple shots and was currently hanging onto Quinn's neck and dancing and laughing away. The beat was pumping all though out the place and I was having the time of my life. I had a drink in my hand and moving my hips to the beat when I felt arms slowly make their way around my waist and pull me tight against their body.

" I cant control myself when you move like that. It drives me insane." Brittany's lips were so close to my ear and she continued to whisper. " It makes me want to do so many things to you" She bit my ear lobe and slowly began to trail kisses towards my neck.

Holy crap! Thank god she was holding me because when she began to whisper these type of things it made me weak in the knees. I instantly tilted my neck to grant her more access and by the way she continued to kiss my neck and the smirk I could feel was forming on her lips I figured she knew she was turning me on. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips when she began to suck on my pulse point. " Britt..." I mumbled. Our moment was interrupted when Quinn nudged my shoulder causing me to stumble a bit which caused Brittany to stop her assault on my neck and hold me close.

" I'd appreciate it if you two _didn't _have sex on the dance floor cause I really don't feel like getting kicked out of this club. "

" Look who's talking Fabgay, you and Berry are practically dry humping on the dance floor." I pointed to they're current position and Rachel literally had both her legs wrapped around Quinn's waist. " If I didn't know any better..."

"San be nice..." Britt whispered while nibbling my ear causing my words to lodge in my throat and my knees go weak. God the things that Brittany S. Pierce could do with her mouth always rendered me speechless. My thoughts get disturbed by Quinn making whipping sounds and cause Brittany to laugh.

"Shut up." I knew arguing that I wasn't whipped was a lost cause, when it came to anything involving my blonde I always caved. ill never forget that day we lost nationals in New York and I went ape shit on Rach. It literally took 3 people to attempt to hold me down so I didn't commit "berrycide", then Brittany just came along and just whispered in my ear and I instantly calmed down. Everyone around the room just stared at how just with a couple of words she managed for Snix to go away.

" Lets go sit down for a bit, Rachel is getting heavy." Quinn huffed and began to walk towards the table.

"Well meet you in a bit, Q" Brittany said over her shoulder and turned around and moved her lips closer to my ear. " Santana owes me a dance." she whispered causing all the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up.

"ALRIGHT GUYS HOPE EVERYONE IS HAVING A GREAT NIGHT, ITS LAST CALL FOR DRINKS AT THE BAR, LAST CALL." was overheard throughout the club. It was probably close to closing so I knew there would only be a couple of songs left. Usually things began to slow down and just like clock work Trey Songz **"**_Neighbors know my name" _came on and I knew things were going steamy. The beat began and I grabbed Brittany by the hand and walked her over to back wall of the club. I pushed her against the was and pressed my back to her front and began to move.

_Soon as we get started makin' love, goin' harder  
I hear a...knock, knock, knockin' on the wall  
And as soon as I go deep getting it in, then again  
There's a...knock, knock, knocking on the wall  
Girl, your legs keep shakin' and I swear we breakin' our new headboard  
And the love we make, it feels so good, girl, you know I'm proud  
Lookin' in your lovely face, scream my name, you do it so loud_

_I bet the neighbors know my name  
The way you screamin', scratchin', yellin'  
Bet the neighbors know my name  
They be stressin' while we sexin'  
I bet the neighbors know my name  
(My name, my name, name)  
I bet the neighbors know my name  
My my my..._

Brittany's body was pressed flushed against my back, Her arms wrapped around my waist and I began to slowly grind myself to her. I bend down a little so that my behind was pressed right onto her core. I tilted my head a little to be able to look at her face dripping with arousal. Her hands shifted from my waist to grab my hips and pull me even closer and as I began to move my hips in a circular motion, soon she began to follow my movements.

_Take this pillow right here (grab this)_  
_ And I know you're so excited if you bite it, they won't hear_  
_ And you know... just what we capable of when we makin' love_  
_ So the music gonna be loud, you gonna scream and shout!_  
_ Girl, your body's a problem, they call me the problem solver_  
_ Let the phone sit on the charger, it could ring all night_  
_ They can call, they can knock and be upset, but I bet_

_ I bet the neighbors know my name_  
_ The way you screamin', scratchin', yellin'_  
_ Bet the neighbors know my name_  
_ They be stressin' while we sexin'_  
_ I bet the neighbors know my name_  
_ (My name, my name, name)_  
_ I bet the neighbors know my name_  
_ My my my..._

Holy shit this was beyond hot. The way we were dancing seriously was driving me insane. I could feel my underwear drenched in arousal as Britt's hands creeped from my hips to the front of my thighs. Her fingers reached the hem of my dress and began to caress the skin she found there. All of a sudden she grabs me from the arm and turns me around putting my back against the wall and she puts herself in front of me so were standing face to face. " Britt..." I manage to moan out when she puts her thigh in between my legs and rocks her body against mine.

_While I be bangin' on your body, they be bangin' on our wall_  
_ While they dreamin', you be screamin', now they bangin' on our door_  
_ Sometimes she call me "Trey", sometimes she say, "Tremaine!"_  
_ When it's all said and done, bet the neighbors know my name_  
_ Sometimes she call me Trigga 'cause I make her body bust_  
_ They might think my name is "oh, sh-", I make her cuss_

Hands were roaming frantically, dresses were being shifted. Skin was being exposed and our eyes began to stare at each other hungrily. She lowered her head and began to kiss my neck while continuing to rock her body onto mine. She began to suck on my pulse point and I knew it would leave a mark but I didn't care because all I felt was the tightening in my stomach telling me I would explode at anytime. She pulled away from my neck and placed her forehead on mine leaving our lips just millimeters away from each other. Her chest heaved up and down and her lips were slightly parted. She moved her hands to my behind and gave me a firm squeeze. " You're so fucking sexy." I put my arms around her neck and pulled her crashing our lips together. The music continued to an end but to me all I could think about was Brittany's tongue in my mouth. I seriously felt like I was in heaven, we stopped moving and were just pressed together just kissing. She moved away pulling my bottom lip with her teeth. She looked at me with her dark blue eyes filled with lust and just smirked. "Thanks for the dance baby.."

All I could say was oh my god. This girl would seriously be the death of me. We continued to stare at each other when we saw the club lights go on signaling that they were closing. She grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers and walked me over to the VIP section were we saw both groups just standing around chatting. Quinn is standing there talking to Kurt when she sees us walk up.

"Oh here they are, we can get ready to go" We all make our way to the exit and stand by sidewalk waiting for a taxi to come. Brittany has her hand around my waist as she is having a conversation when some of her dancers from the show.

"Brittany there you are!" I see Beth say as we walks to the crowd. She grabs Brittany's hand and pulls her. "The limo is waiting for us to take us back to the hotel" She was turned away but stopped when she felt that Brittany wasn't moving. She turned back around and gave her a look.

"Uh actually Beth i'm gonna crash at Quinn and San's" She turned to face me and gives me a quick kiss " I mean if that's ok with you"

"Of course B" I whisper as she gives me one more kiss and we pull away. We both look up to find Beth glaring at us, clearly jealous.

" Ill see you tomorrow night Beth, good night" She waves at her friends and guides me over to the waiting taxi that Quinn managed to grab.

She motions for me to get in and follows closing the door behind her while Quinn gives the address to the driver. I decide to turn around to find Beth still standing on the sidewalk staring right at me giving me a death glare, so I decided to be a bitch a give her a little show, I grab Brittany's face and kiss her passionately. I could tell the kiss caught her by surprise because it took her a couple of seconds to respond.

We pulled away breathlessly. "W-what was that for?" she muttered.

"For surprising me tonight." I said kissing her nose.

* * *

Hey GUYS! Part 2 is done! Hope you guys like it! have a great night and don't forget to review pleeeeaassee! Btw if you want an image of Beth just imagine Megan Fox. Let me know what you guys think :)


	18. Chapter 16 Part 3

_**Brittany's POV**_

The ride back to Quinn and Santana's was relatively quiet. San had curled up to my side and had her nose nuzzled into my neck, her breathing was soft and even indicating that she was sound asleep. I put my arm around her and held her close, she instinctively moved closer and I couldn't help but smile. I kissed the top of her head and then turned to look towards the window.

I loved being in New York, no matter how late it was people were still out, places were still open. For some it was the end of their night but some were just beginning theirs. The city lights never stopped shining and life always felt like it was moving in this city. For the first time in years I felt like I was at home and I knew that feeling wasn't just because of this city, it was because of the girl that was currently in my arms. A smile crept on my face as my thoughts drifted to San. The minute I landed in New York I was anxious to see her and hold her again. Every time she was around me I felt the happiest person in the world. Its amazing how with just one glance from those big brown eyes my world feels brighter. When ever she touches me I feel like if I don't hold on to something i'm gonna float away. That surprise kiss she gave me in the taxi felt like my heart was gonna burst, with every second that she continued to kiss me it made me realize everything I was missing out on.

" I think this is the happiest I've seen her in a long time you know" I pulled my eyes from the window and glanced over to Quinn who was leaning against her window and looking in my direction, her eyes were fixed on Santana. " She hasn't stopped smiling"

I looked down her and couldn't stop the smile forming on my face. She was so beautiful, even asleep Santana was able to make my heart speed up. " she makes me happy too" I look back up at Quinn " She always has, even during the bad times San always was the light at the end of the tunnel for me." I moved a strand of hair behind her ear and gently kissed her forehead.

The taxi turned on their block and pulled over. I quickly pulled out my purse and paid the driver and smiled at Q " It's on me, Quinnie" She smiled and opened her door to get out. I slowly began to rub my hand on Santana's arm while peppering soft kisses on her face. " Babe, wake up were home".

I held the taxi door open for her as she rubbed her eyes trying to wake up. She slowly made her way out the vehicle and found her way to my side. She snaked her arms around my waist leaning against me. I always felt my heart flutter seeing her like that, even though she swore that she was a bad ass from Lima Heights, when her soft side came out I couldn't help but find her adorable. I kissed the top of her head, "Lets get you to bed gorgeous."I felt her head slightly move up and down and a soft kiss being planted to my neck. We made our way to their apartment building where Quinn was opening the door. I felt Santana shiver so I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and held her close.

The elevator ride up was a quiet one. Santana was still in my arms and Quinn laid her head on my other shoulder. We made our way to their apartment where Quinn made a bee-line straight to her room mumbling a "good night". I walked a sleepy Santana into her room where I gently laid her on her bed. " Let me get you out of these clothes" I whispered as I began to slowly take of her shoes.

"mmm..wanky" She replied, her eyes still closed but that little devilish smirk on her face. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and playfully slap her on her thigh after I managed to take off her shoes.

"Not like that perv, now sit up so I can take off your dress so you can sleep comfortably." She sat up and allowed me to unzip her dress, with a little bit of her help I managed to strip her of the garment leaving her in her matching sexy, very sexy lingerie. "Scoot up and get under the covers" She does as shes told and soon shes covered completely.

I quickly strip off my clothes leaving me in my white bra and panty and turn around to shut the light off before heading to bed. I quickly slip myself in and put my arm around San's waist pulling her closer to me. I place a soft kiss to the back of her neck. "Night San". She relaxes into my embrace and lays her hand over my arm and mumbles something in Sleepy San talk which stands for good night. I don't know who falls asleep first but all I know is that I haven't felt so happy going to sleep in a long time and i know that's because of the girl I'm holding in my arms tonight.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

I'm warm and comfy. After getting into the taxi everything is a blur, all i remember is Brittany holding me, Brittany undressing me and Brittany hugging me to sleep. Brittany, just her name relaxes me. Truth is I haven't been so comfortable sleeping in someones arms than in hers. Don't get me wrong I totally used to cuddle with Em when we were going to bed but during the night we both would drift off to our sides of the bed, but with Britt the minute my body feels hers we become magnets. Our body's stay glued to each other, our legs intertwined, her arms are always wrapped securely around my waist and even though i always fall asleep with my back against her front I always wake up with my face nuzzled against her neck. I always wake up before her and love being able to watch her sleep. Today was different.

Kisses. That's how Brittany decided to wake me up. I'm brought back to consciousness by feeling little kisses on my face. First i feel it on each of my eyes, then my forehead, then my cheeks, my nose and a soft peck on my lips. My eyes flutter open to find a smiling blonde looking back at me. Her bright blue eyes matched her sweet smile. She leaned over and kissed me lips one more time.

" Good Morning" I mumbled trying not to ruin the moment.

" Good Morning, gorgeous." She said as she gently moved a strand of hair that was covering my face. " Sorry to wake you up but I need you to get ready because we have a car coming to pick us up in a little bit"

I glance at the alarm on my night stand and notice that its a little over 6am. I look up at her and she give me an apologetic look saying she knows its early and shes sorry but the shine in her blue eyes tell me that she really wants me to go with her. I sit up on my bed and notice that she is fully dressed in shorts and a tight white hoodie. "Ok, B. Where are we going?"

She scrambles to her feet and give me her certified Brittany Pierce mega-watt smile. " Its a surprise Sanny! Get dressed while i go put everything in the car. Once you're ready just meet me down stairs." She rushes to the door and turns quickly i guess remembering something else to say. " Oh and dress comfortably, its gonna be a long ride"

" Wait long ride? B where-" I don't even get to finish my question because Brittany is already out the door. I huff and untangle myself from my sheets and walk over to my closet. I stare at my clothes "What do i wear?"

Exactly at 6:23am I'm heading out the door to meet Brittany. I'm met with a black SUV parked right in front of my apartment building. A gentleman dressed in a suit is waiting outside and once he spots me he opens the car door and gestures me to go in. I find Brittany sitting in the far corner texting away on her phone and when she hears the car door shut she looks up at me and smiles.

"You're here, I was worried you had fallen back asleep. I was about to call Quinn." She said chuckling and patted the space right next to her.  
I scooted right next to her and she kissed my temple. She smiled when she saw that I was dressed similar to her. I was dressed in jean shorts and a black and blue hoodie with my hair in a high pony tail. The driver closed the door once he was settled in and turn on the car.

"Ms. Pierce are we ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah. Lets get going Frankie"

" B, as much as i find you being mysterious extremely sexy, were are we going?" She glanced over to me and smiled, squeezing my thigh as Frankie put the car in motion.

" I'm not telling you until we get there" She pulled away from me and picked up something from the floor. " I was going to make you breakfast but i'm horrible with recipes so i sent Frankie to pick up some of your favorites since i know you don't function until you've had coffee." She began to pull out a Starbucks coffee cup and a paper bag, she noticed my eyes light up when she handed me over the cup. " A skinny caramel macchiato with extra caramel and a bacon egg and cheese with extra cheese." I took a quick sip and closed my eyes taking in the sweet taste of caramel. " i'm guessing i still know your favorites" she said giggling.

"mmhmm." was the only thing i was able to say because I had a giant mouthful of my delicious sandwich. Once i swallowed my leaned up and kissed her cheek. " Thanks"

She glanced down at her own breakfast trying to hide her blush. I found it extremly adorable so i gave her another kiss and then focused on my food. We spoke about random things as we ate and stole bites from each others sandwiches. I had to admit even though i had no idea where we were going i was just happy being here with her.

After breakfast we just sat there and spoke about pretty much everything. Brittany told me how everything in Los Angeles was going. Apparently things were hectic when it came to filming. She even appeared in some of the episodes as a back up dancer and i couldn't help but feel my chest fill with pride knowing how far Brittany has gotten in her dancing career. Every since we were little girls i knew that she always wanted to be a dancer and i couldn't be happier knowing how successful she was being. I told her about how everything at the label was going and how I was spending a lot of time recording with the artist I had discoverEd. Whitney Hayes, was the girl i discovered at a bar about a year ago and her debut song was on the iTunes top 10 for the last 20 weeks. We even spoke about the small stuff like how Brittany had discovered a new love in frozen yogurt.

After about 3 hours of non-stop talking and chuckling we finally made it to our destination. I looked around me and couldn't help but blurt out the first thing that came into my mind. " Your brought me camping?"

Brittany let out a breathy chuckle and scooted over to climb out of the car then held out her hand for me to take. " No silly, I brought you to a cabin." i held on to her hand got out of the car. From where i was standing i was able to see a huge house over looking the lake. Everything else surrounding the house was all woods. " Since its 4th of July weekend I figured it would be awesome to spend it at the lake. Quinn, Rachel, Kurt and a bunch of other people will be here to celebrate too. There's going to be a huge cook out and well be able to watch the fireworks by the lake. Then we can roast marshmallows and tell scary stories. Its gonna be so much fun San!" she squealed as she swayed our intertwined hands. I couldn't help but smile at her excitement.

I leaned forward and kissed her on her cheek. " That sounds cool B, When do they get here?"

"Uh, Tomorrow"

Wait if they were getting here tomorrow why were we here? "tomorrow?"

I saw her cheeks turn pink as gaze fell to her feet. She was kicking around a little pebble and said, " Well i really wanted to spend some alone time with you so I figured we could come here today. I mean we can totally go back if you want or-" I cut Brittany's rambling by pressing my lips against hers. She tensed for a bit then relaxed and began to kiss me back. We shared a passionate but sweet kiss and I pulled away and smiled.

" No, I want to stay. I want to stay with you. " Brittany smiled and i knew she knew I wasn't just talking about the cabin.

* * *

"Britt, this place is huge! there's like a million rooms here" I said taking in the cabin. There was easily 6 or 7 bedrooms and bathrooms and the kitchen was the size of my apartment back in the city. The living room had a giant plasma TV and there tremendous collection of DVD's. The living room was also connected to a game room which had a pool, ping pong and Foosball table.

" I know, it belongs to my Aunt Kim and Uncle Ben, they let me borrow it for the weekend since they are currently in Europe." She said as she managed to get the last of the luggage to the living room. Apparently as I slept, Brittany packed some clothes for me. " and do you know what the best part about being here now?" I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders. " we get to pick out the best bedroom, which in this case is the master bedroom upstairs." she gave me a wink and grabbed my hand pulling me upstairs.

We took the stairs two at a time, giggling at the fact I kept tripping because i couldn't keep up with her speed. She led me to the last bedroom on the right side of the hallway and stopped right at the door. She turned around " there's 3 things that make this room the best." She opens the door and walks in. "One: its the biggest room in the house" To say it was big was an understatement. The bed was huge, probably double of my bed at home and it had its own walk-in closet and bathroom. I watched her walk over to another door and as she opened it i saw her smile. " two: its the only room with a balcony." The balcony was completely breath-taking. It had a gorgeous view of the lake which made me assume that the sunsets from here must be to die for. There was a chaise on the side of the balcony which looked comfortable enough for two to snuggle.

It looked like today was shaping to be a good day. The sun was shining and it was beginning to get warmer. I turned around to find Brittany pull one of the duffel bags to the bed. She pulled out two pairs of bathing suits, a black one and a leopard one. She threw the leopard one at me and winked at me as she made her way out the door. " Change into your bathing suit and meet me at the lake."

* * *

I put on my leopard bathing suit and decided to fix my hair because a messy ponytail wasn't working. I went into the bathroom and decided that a bun would look better and also avoid me having to get my hair wet. I also decided to put on my favorite lipstick, red danger from MAC that made my lips look totally kissable. I stared at myself in the mirror and was delighted with the sight, I looked totally hot and I knew Brittany would appreciate it. Before walking out of the room i made my way to my purse to pull out my black aviators and soon was out the door in order to meet Brittany.

The sight i found myself with seriously made my jaw drop. If i thought that seeing Brittany naked would have gotten me used to her body I was totally wrong. She had already taking a dip and was currently laying on a towel on the dock next to the lake. Her hair was dripping wet and her body was glistening with drops of water shining with the sun light. She was wearing aviators similar to mine except hers had these blue mirror effect going on.

My attention was brought to her abs, holy shit those things were defined, i found myself wanted to trace them with my tongue all the way down to her V-lines leading to her core. Her black bathing suit bottoms rode low on her hips which gave me a good view of her amazing body but also hid some things leaving them up to imagination.

I guess she sensed my presence because she sat up on her elbows and pulled her glasses and looked over towards me. I internally did a victory dance as i watched how Brittany's eyes raked all over my body with her lips slightly parted. She began to look at my thighs and slowly made her way up my toned stomach towards my rambunctious twins and finally a dark shade of blue eyes were met with mine.

"Hi" was all i was able to whisper.

She got up from her towel and made her way towards me, once she was a couple feet away. She grabbed my hands and pulls me into her embrace and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. " Lets get in the water, its hot out." Before i could say anything else she took off her sunglasses and mine as well and dropped them on her towel before flinging us into the lake. Well, there goes my whole idea of not getting my hair wet.

Once our bodies hit the water our hands untangled. The water feels cold due to my warm skin being hit by the sun before jumping in the lake. I quickly swim my way up and wipe my eyes in order to be able to find my favorite blonde but when i look around I don't see her. I feel hands on my thighs and pretty soon i see her head emerge from the water leaving our faces inches apart. She leans forward and crashes her lips with mine while her arms snake around my waist to pull me close to her. I instinctively wrap my legs around her waist as my arms to the same around her neck. I give everything i have in that kiss, showing her exactly how much i've missed her ever since i left Los Angeles. I grab her bottom lip in between mine and gently suck on it earning a moan from her. We kiss for a couple of minutes just enjoying the moment of being together forgetting everything around us until she pulls away to give us time to breathe. She pecks my lips one more time before breaking into a smile. " Hi" She whispers.

* * *

We spent the rest of the day enjoying ourselves at the lake. We swam, splashed and play fought, if someone were to see us they would think we were 10 instead of a bunch of 24 year olds. Brittany was currently swinging herself off a rope and diving into the water. "Oh my god San, you have to try this, its so much fun." She said once she emerged from the water and swam towards me.

"Uh, no thanks B. I have a feeling I would totally end up missing the water"

She laughed and wrapped her arms around me. "No you wont, and if you get hurt i can be your nurse" she whispered seductively as she planted a kiss right below my ear.

" Still not getting me to jump Britt." I laughed as i kissed her shoulder. " But i have to admit you in a sexy nurse costume sounds really hot"

" Come on pervy, lets go get the grill ready." She laughed. She pulled me to the dock and helped me up after she pulled herself out too. Once i was on my feet and standing straight she wrapped her towel around me and pulled another one over herself.

* * *

After a heated make out session in order to, according to Brittany "dry-off", i was in the kitchen cutting up some tomatoes and lettuce for the burgers that Brittany was currently grilling. We had come into the kitchen and prepared a potato salad, corn on the cob and even sorted out some fruit in order to have for dessert. Doing all this with her put a smile in my face because never in a million years would i have thought she would be in my life again, especially doing something so simple like this.

I made my way out the the small table that Brittany set outside holding the potato salad and condiments for our burgers. Brittany had her back towards me as she was flipping the meat patties and putting the corn on the grill. She turned around and smiled at me when she saw i had brought the rest of the food out. She was still wearing her black bikini but had slipped into some demin shorts and had a white apron on that said " Kiss the cook"

I walked up to her and stood on my toes and kissed her on the lips. She looked at me with an expression that said what was that for? and i just nodded to her apron and smiled. " I'm just following directions babe."

Once the burgers cooked, we made our burger and ate while talking about random things. Brittany asked me about NYU and I couldn't help but smile. " It was a fun couple of years. I remember spending so many nights at the library with Quinn trying to get her to leave the books. Emily and I one day sneaked into the library and began to make scary noises to convince Quinn that it was haunted." I laughed remembering how pale Quinn got when a couple of books fell off the shelf. She spent that night in my bed because according to her she saw a ghost push them. " Oh and one night while Quinn was sleeping Emily snuck under her bed and began to pull on her feet. Quinn was on the verge of tears, it was so funny."

Brittany listened to every single one of my stories but i noticed her demeanor change every time i mentioned Emily. Deep down inside i knew it was because she was my ex-girlfriend and i would feel the same if she was talking about Sam but i couldn't help it. My years at NYU involved Emily because she was a very big part of it. We finished our food and cleaned up making our way back to the house to watch a movie.

* * *

After watching a back to back Disney classics (The little mermaid for Britt and Beauty and the Beast for me.) we decided to have dessert on the balcony. Brittany, after her shower, set up a table with different types of fruit and melted chocolate to dip. Once i came out of the shower i found her sitting on the chaise looking towards the sunset. She had a troubled look on her face and instinctively i wanted to know why. (Ever since we were kids i always had this need to always make Brittany happy.) I walk up to her and kneeled right next to her bringing her attention to me. I cup her cheek and watch as she leans into my touch. She opens her eyes and i notice her bright blue eyes have become a little stormy. I caress her cheek with my thumb " why the long face pretty lady?"

" San do you regret breaking up with Emily?" Her question literally caught me off guard. Normally i'm able to read Brittany like a book and i should've noticed this was on her mind. During the movie she was cuddled with me but something was off, now it all makes sense. Before i'm able to answer she speaks up again. " Because when you talk about her you're eyes light up and you get all smiley and everything during our conversation at lunch was oh emily this and emily that. I mean i'm not jealous or anything it's just that i don't know if I forced you to break up with her and you're regretting because that's the last thing i want to do San, I love you so much and i'm willing-"

I cut off her rambling with a strong kiss to her lips, she was so cute when she got like this but I had to be honest with her and clear her mind of any insecurities. With her little rambling she managed to clear some of mine and I knew exactly what i wanted to do. I pulled away from her and found that her eyes were closed. She fluttered her eyes open and i couldn't help but smile and lean forward for another kiss. " Brittany I want you to listen very well to what i have to say. I decided to break up with Emily because I'm deeply, head over heels, willing to jump off that shady rope at the lake in love with you. " Watching her giggle made my heart flutter. " Britt i need you to understand that Emily was a very big part of my life, especially during NYU. She helped mend my heart after what happened between us. But i want- no need you to know that I want to be with you and only you. Emily might have been a big part of my life and who knows we might still be friends after she moves back but I ONLY want to be with you." I kissed once again and once she was looking back at me as i prepared to say what i was dying to say the minute I saw her in Los Angeles. "I know I said i wanted to go slow but I want to be with you. I want to be able to point at you and say " Thats my girl" and i want to be able to grill and beat up people who look at you. Britt what i'm trying to say is do you want to be my girlfriend?"She lunged herself at me making me land on my butt while she peppered kisses all over my face making me giggle. " I hope this means a yes babe."

She stops her little attack and looks up at me and plants probably one of the sweetest kisses shes ever given me. " Of course Santana, I love you more than anything in this world and being yours was something I've wanted since you walked out of my house that day in Lima." My heart swelled at her confession and i couldn't help but kiss her again. I was so happy, finally after all these years we were finally together again and i knew this time was forever.

We broke our kiss and she brought me back up to the chaise and cuddled into me as we began to eat our dessert. I took my time feeding her and she did the same to me. It was such a peaceful time and i couldn't be happier. We soon finished our dessert and Brittany went over to the bedroom to get a hoodie because it was getting cold. I made my way to the balcony that looked over the lake. I closed my eyes and took in the summer breeze and smiled at today's events. From the minute we got here I dont think i ever stopped smiling. All of a sudden it dawned on me, when we got here she said there was 3 reasons why she chose this room.

" wait you only said two. You said there was 3 things that made this room the best." I didn't have enough time to turn around because her arms were already snakes around my waist. I snuggled back into her and closed my eyes as she began to lay kisses down my neck. I leaned over allowing her more access as she reached my pulse point and began to suck on it. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as she continued her attack on my neck. She slowly moved up to the ear and husked. " the third reason is that this is the only room in this hallway meaning no one can hear how loud you're going to be moaning my name this weekend." She seductively bit my ear and thank god she was holding me because if not i would've fallen right down.

" Genius" was all i managed to say before she turned me around and crashed her lips with mine. We began to kiss as her hands grabbed my hips and pulled me close. Her tongue traced my bottom lip and i slightly opened my mouth anxiously waiting for her tongue to meet with mine. Our tongues battled for dominance as she began to guide us to the bed.

Once my back hit the bed our kiss became more passionate. Kissing Brittany like this always turned my mind to mush. Things began to heat up as hands began to roam all over the place. Even though my body was flush against hers and she gently was biting on my lower lip, i needed more. I needed to feel her, touch her as much as i can. There was a heat forming at the pit of my stomach. My hands flew to her ass and i gave it a rough squeeze and pulled her closer to me. This caused her to moan in my mouth and bite my lip harder. GOD i loved it when she was rough. My hands made it under her hoodie just as she moved down to my neck and began to suck on my pulse point like a maniac. Even though i knew that would leave a mark i didn't care, i wanted more. I began to dig my nails on her back as she left me love bites.

" Ugh...Britt baby I want you so bad." I said as i began to tug on her sweater, at this point all i wanted was to feel her body on mine. "Take this off"

She pulled away from my neck and looked at me. Her hair was messy, lips swollen from the rough kissing and her eyes were a dark blue full of lust. In one swift move she tore her hoodie away and shorts as well and pulled me up to do the same. She stared as me hungrily, her chest heaving slightly, I laid on the bed just with my purple thong since i wasn't wearing a bra in the first place. I stared up at her and she looked sexy as fuck. She had on a skin color matching bra and thong which made her body look even better than normal.

She parted my legs and placed her thigh between mine hitting me right on my core while mine did the same. We both moaned at the contact and began rocking into each other as we continued our kissing. My hands went to unclasp her bra and as soon as it was off my mouth found its way to one of her nipples. I began to suck and swirl my tongue around the nub and the more Brittany moaned the rougher i was. I pulled on her nipple with my teeth and let it go and continued to assault the other one.

"Fuck" Brittany hissed as her hands flew to my head to pull me closer to her breasts. While sucking at her breasts i began to pull down her panties because as much as I loved her breasts i wanted more. Once her thong was off my mouth watered at the sight, her core was glistening with arousal which i knew was all for me. She pulled down my underwear as well and straddled my thighs. I couldn't keep my eyes off her dripping core. " All for you baby, all for you" She husked in my ear as she began to kiss my neck again.

My fingers began to move between her folds slowly up and down. Brittany began to whimper so i began to trace circles around her clit slowly at first and then going faster and faster. Her moaning was getting louder and it was driving me crazy. Two of my fingers met at her entrance and slowly pushed inside. I began to slowly pump my fingers in and out. Her hands found their place on my shoulders while her head rolled back in pleasure. Her lips were slightly parted as she became to moan my name. " San.. uhh... don't stop.. don't-"

My fingers began to go in deeper and curl at the right spots causing her to ride my fingers enthusiastically. I grabbed at her hips with my free hand and began to pump faster in to her. In and out. In and out. The more i went in the more of Brittany's arousal was found on my fingers. Our bodies were both beginning to glisten with a slight amount of sweat and i couldn't help but think that this is the hottest thing I've ever been a part of. Pretty soon i felt Brittany's inner walls clench around my fingers as one more pump of my fingers brought Brittany to the edge.

Its been a little more than five years since the last time I've seen Brittany like this. Her eyes were clenched shut as she rode out the aftershocks of her orgasms. I slowly moved my fingers helping her as I took in the sight before me. Her brows were furrowed and there was a light layer of sweat on her forehead. Her hair was disheveled and her pinks lips were parted, her chest was heaving up and down as she tried to control her breath. I slowly pulled my fingers out of her and held her in my arms as she gave a soft whimper. I laid down on my back and brought her to put her head on my chest. After the amazing night we just had i knew she would fall asleep soon.

I gave her a kiss on the top of her head " Good Night gorgeous". Pretty soon her breath went even signaling that she was drifting off, i couldn't fight off the smile that crept on my face. I haven't been this happy in a long time.

* * *

**_ok guys chapter 16 is done! It's my first time writing a sex scene so let me know what you think... Please review... 3_**


End file.
